Possibilities
by The Worm in the Apple
Summary: After the 5th book, all main chars. Will contain both Clary and Seb and Clace. After reading about those of you who are following my story, some of you like the first pairing and some the second. So at some point there will be a "choose your own ending". Rated M for lemons in later chapters, language, sexual innuendo, drugs, and violence. Read at your own risk, it gets really rough
1. Chapter 1- Secrets

It had been a month since the battle with Sebastian and his new army of dark Shadowhunters, whatever was left of them. Everyone had been trying to go back to their normal daily routines, but they all knew things would never be the same again. Luke and Jocelyn had dived back into wedding planning after Clary had reassured them for the hundredth time that she was okay and that she wanted them to be happy. Alec spent most of his time lying gloomily around the Institute, in places he hoped no one would find him. After attempting to rouse him from his depressive moods in every way known to man, his family had decided that perhaps it was best to just let him ride out the pain of losing his first true love. Clary secretly felt that his mother and father were just glad that Alec hadn't taken to seeking out the company of strange men to help himself cope. As for herself, she was just happy that he had somehow made it out of the abandoned subway tunnel and away from the crazy vampire child, Maureen. He had told them about seeing her and how she had killed Camille, but he was foggy on the details as to what happened after that. Obviously she had not turned him into a vampire or he would not have been able to return to the Institute. Simon was of the opinion that Alec was so pathetic now that no matter how crazy Maureen was, even she would pass a meal on him and his "loserness."

As for Simon, he had moved in with Clary, Luke, and Jocelyn. After having been thrown out his mother's house, he had gotten an apartment with Jordan. However, ever since Jordan and Maia and rekindled their romance, Simon had found living there intolerable. He referred to them as always being "in heat" and that apparently made for some loud werewolf roommates. And since none of them were welcomed at Magnus's home anymore, that left Simon with only one option, much to the ire of Isabelle and Jace. Luke's house had not gotten any larger, and with books and wedding materials littering every available surface, there was nowhere for Simon to sleep but in Clary's small guest bedroom. It wasn't a big deal to Simon, Clary, Luke, or even Jocelyn because Simon and Clary had slept in the same bed together since they were little. They had even slept in the same bed recently, after Sebastian and Jace had gone missing from the roof of the building downtown. He was the only thing that had kept her from having nightmares then, and he was the only thing now. Clary had asked Simon to keep that fact a secret because she didn't think she could take everyone hovering over her "weakness." She swore to Jace that there was nothing but friendship between her and Simon but she knew he wasn't happy. Isabelle, on the other hand, was irate.

Isabelle had finally let herself acknowledge the fact that she was in love with Simon. She had planned to tell him too, but then Alec came back to the Institute and told his family about Magnus and Maureen. She had stayed by Alec's side all day. After all, he was the only brother she had left by blood, and having recently realized her feelings for Simon, couldn't imagine what Alec was going through. So she followed him around the Institute, even when he told her stop. It was Jace who had sprung the news that Simon had moved back in with Clary and her family. She flew into a rage and phoned Simon, calling him every name she could think of before hanging up. He had tried calling her back several times but after calming down, she felt too embarrassed to answer. They hadn't talked since. Why had she lost it like that? She knew Clary loved Jace. Still, Simon should be in her bed, not Clary's. Stupid church, she thought. Simon wasn't a bad vampire and she refused to believe he was damned to Hell. So why couldn't he just come in? It would make everything so much easier.

Simon was miserable. Isabelle was mad at him and there was nothing he could do about it. Maureen, the young girl he had bitten and whom was later turned into a vampire was out in New York City, killing innocent people, and no one could find her. The one time he slipped, and look at what happened. Sometimes at night while lying next to Clary he would worry about biting her in his sleep, draining her, finding her dead in the morning. Luke had begun to stock up blood for Simon so that he would never find himself out of control again. Yet, he still worried. During the day he would hang out with Clary and her family but he knew it could only last for so long. If living the lives of Shadowhunters and werewolves didn't kill his friends, Mother Nature eventually would. And he would left alone. Forever. Fortunately, Eric's band had finally gotten a steady gig now that Jordan was the lead singer. Simon had been surprised when Jordan still showed up to practices and shows, now that he and Maia had their very own love den. It was nice to still be doing something that felt familiar and human. He had stopped going to school and gotten his GED. But he couldn't help but wonder how had he ended up as a high school dropout, hated by his mother, afraid of his best friend, and sucking on blood just to stay alive when he had pictured himself attending NYU, becoming a lawyer, and marrying Clary? She would have continued to paint and they would have raised their kids in Brooklyn, completely unaware of the deadly world they lived in now.

Jace had been spending most of his days in the library at the Institute, desperate to find some way to harness or release the Angel fire. Sometimes the Silent Brothers would come in and observe him, ask him questions. Other times Clary would show up even when he had asked her to stop. Not being able to touch her was agonizing. But he was afraid he would eventually be unable to restrain himself and burn her, especially when she chanced a kiss or two. Jace knew if he ever hurt Clary, he would never be able to live with himself. Death would be the only option, so that he would never hurt her again. At night he laid in bed, hating Simon, but wishing he were Simon at the same time. How long would it before he could touch her again? Would he ever be able to touch her again? And when would Sebastian be back for her? Because more than anything, after having shared a mind with Sebastian, he knew that Sebastian would never stop until Clary was his.

* * *

"Clary. Open your eyes Clary." Clary heard the voice and smiled. She didn't know why he was there but it didn't matter. It was Jace and he had come to see her. She opened her eyes, expecting to see his face, but it wasn't Jace looking back at her. It was Sebastian.

"Hello sister, miss me?" Clary was too terrified to scream, or even move. How was he at her house? Where was Simon, Luke, or even her mother?

"I know you were expecting Jace and I'm sorry I played that little trick on you but I had to see if it worked."

Clary suddenly found her voice. "What worked?" She looked around Sebastian, waiting for someone to come through the door, someone to save her. No one did.

"All in good time sister. I have missed you but we won't be apart for much longer." He caressed her face with his thumb. His black eyes were void of the emotion his touch attempted to elicit.

"Sebastian, what have you done with Simon, my mom, Luke?"

Sebastian's smile did not reach his eyes as he said, "Nothing sister. They are all still asleep in their beds, as are you. But you and I, our consciousness? We are somewhere…other. I created a place where only you and I can go. I do have plans for your friends and family but there is no need to speak of that now."

Clary finally tried to move and found she couldn't. "Why…Why can't I move?"

"Because Clary, I don't feel like running after you or defending against all the swift training moves you have no doubt learned. You can only move if I allow it and I don't trust you."

"What do you want Sebastian? Do you plan on getting your kicks off while I'm essentially unconscious and can't fight you? That's pathetic and sad even for you." She knew she was goading him as his eyes seemed to get even darker.

"Is that what you want Clary? I know Jace can't touch you, would you like me to?" He ran his forefinger down her arm, leaving her chilled and shuddering.

Sebastian truly smiled at the involuntary response he had evoked from her. Sitting down by her side he responded. "No Clary. I have not come here to defile you in any way. When you and I come together, I promise it will be a dream come true for you…and me."

Sebastian smiled and it seemed more possessive than happy. Clary willed herself not to shudder again.

"No, I'm here to talk. Mother Lilith told me that human women like to get to know their future mates though I'm not usually one for casual conversation. Our father never spoke with me, only to me. But on Mother Lilith's advice I did buy some of these romance movies women seem to love so much. They were excruciating to watch but I did see the wisdom in "wooing" the woman you wanted to be your mate."

"I have nothing to talk to you about so you might as well leave. I hate you. I will never love you, much less be your _mate_. There is nothing good in you, nothing to even try and love. You don't even have the capacity to love yourself. I already know everything there is to know about you so you can go to Hell!"

"Dear sister, you will listen as I talk and you will answer questions that I ask whether you want to or not. As I said before, I created this place just for you and me. And I control it, including you. To a certain degree anyway. I may not be able to keep you from glaring at me but I'm okay with that. I find all your pent up rage rather sexy and you have no idea how much it turns me on." He slowly closed his eyes as his fingers turned into fists and shook. He calmed down and looked into her eyes. Now, tell me about when you were a little girl. What things did you and your mom do that you enjoyed?

Tears rolled down Clary's face as she began telling Sebastian about the first apartment she remembered living in. She knew then that every time she closed her eyes to sleep he would be there. Always waiting on the other side. She would never be rid of him and with that thought; part of her accepted it.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Simon's band was gearing up for their new weekly gig at The Purple Egg. It was a small club that catered to the under 21 crowd. Clary didn't understand the egg part but as for the purple, the club was swathed in it. In truth, she found it disorienting at times, especially when the fog machine was on. At the moment the band was stuck with the awe-inspiring name, Black Hole Intrigue. Unfortunately, once the club had put them on their docket, there was no changing the name. And as much as Simon maintained that the name was based on how nothing could escape from black holes, much like their fans to their music, Clary knew better. Eric was the classic male teenage pervert who couldn't help but throw a little inappropriate innuendo into everything he did.

Clary had been coming to the gigs as support for Simon. As much as he tried to seem perfectly happy and content being a part of her family with Jocelyn and Luke, she knew he missed his own home with his own family. She also knew he missed Isabelle. It had been a little over a month since the two had spoken and the few times she had seen Isabelle herself, Isabelle had ignored her completely. As for Jace, Clary hadn't seen him in about two weeks. And even though they spoke on the phone every night, it just wasn't the same. The only thing that had been keeping her from going to see him were the dreams; the ones with Sebastian. Jace thought she was finally giving in to his wishes and staying away until he had a handle on the Angel fire. But the truth was, Clary didn't know if she could keep the dreams to herself if she actually saw him in person. One look into those golden eyes of his and she was sure she'd break down.

Clary hadn't told anyone about the dreams with Sebastian. In a way, the dreams made her feel like a traitor to every single one of her family and friends, especially Jace. In the dreams, Clary was forced to tell Sebastian anything he wanted to know. It had been a week since she had begun seeing Sebastian, and every night, she told him more and more about herself. She had even spilled a few secrets that she had never told anyone, not her mother, not Jace, not even Simon. Surprisingly, Sebastian was also opening up; telling Clary about his childhood with their father and what had happened to them after Jace had witnessed Valentine's supposed death. Every night they spoke, and although he never touched her inappropriately, a deeper kind of intimacy was forming; the kind between two friends. She even found herself smiling a few times when he described a beautiful setting in Idris or talked about a book he had read. When she woke she felt dirty and ashamed so every morning she went straight to the bathroom to take a long shower and cry until no more tears came.


	2. Chapter 2- Misunderstandings

Simon and the band were onstage setting up when Isabelle, looking as beautiful and deadly as ever, came walking into the club. She was wearing a short black leather motorcycle jacket over a low-cut electric blue, sequined halter top. She also had on a pair of skintight black leather pants and metal-studded stiletto ankle boots. Clary, lost in her own thoughts, didn't see her come in so it was a surprise when Isabelle plopped herself down into a chair at Clary's side.

In response to Clary's obvious shock Isabelle responded, "What the hell is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Isabelle's attitude was just as prickly as the studs on her boots and as much as Clary had missed her friend in the last month or so, she was really in no mood for her theatrics. Besides, something was suddenly bothering Clary, like a teasing in the back of her mind.

"Isabelle, I don't know why you're here. You haven't spoken to Simon in over a month and the few times I've actually seen you, you acted like I didn't exist. So if you have come to start trouble, go somewhere else."

At first Isabelle just glared at her, then after glancing up at where Simon was, she put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. "I don't know why I'm here. I couldn't stay away. It was like…like I was drawn here or something. I can't explain it."

Isabelle had softened some but she was obviously still on edge. If Clary had to draw a picture of her it would be in blues and blacks, reds and purples… Purple! Clary rummaged in her book bag and took out a set of colored pencils. She grabbed a napkin and began to draw.

Isabelle looked up and stared at Clary in disbelief. "What are you doing? I was actually trying to talk to you and you pick _now_ to start doodling on some crappy ole napkin? I don't even know why I bothered."

Still drawing, Clary responded, "I am listening Isabelle, but I have to get this down before this buzz in my head becomes a full blown hive. Maybe you're here because you've finally realized that Simon hasn't done anything wrong and you owe him an apology. Also, you miss him and you, well; you and I both know how you feel about him." At this, Clary looked up and straight into Isabelle's eyes.

Isabelle looked right back at Clary and then turned, quickly wiping an eye against her jacket. She looked toward the bar said, "That might be part of it but it isn't everything. I think I'll go see if I can get that bartender to fess up to having something stronger than soda in the back." She looked at Clary. "Want anything?"

"No, but you might want to take a side trip to the ladies room. Your mascara is a little smeared."

Isabelle turned to go and then turned back. "Thanks.' she said quietly, and walked off.

Clary turned her attention back to her sketch. They were eyes, violet eyes with golden specks. The colored pencils couldn't do justice to what she saw in her mind but she did seem to be capturing their emotion fairly well. Wisdom, purity, longing, fear, need… They said so much in one look. But whose eyes were they? Of everything she had seen in both the mortal world and the Shadowhunter world, she had never seen anyone with eyes like these.

As Clary sat and pondered what she had drawn, she smelled a familiar odor. It was the sharp, burnt smell of magic. Without looking up, she grinned and simply said out loud, "Hello Magnus, what brings you here this evening?"

"Certainly not the décor. Mundanes really do have the worst taste."

Clary, still looking at her sketch responded, "Oh I don't know about that. Have you not been to the Louvre, the Sistine Chapel, the Rembrandt House, or even Mercedes-Benz fashion week in New York? It seems to me there are many mundanes who have exquisite taste."

"Clary, what makes you think that artists and designers such as da Vinci, Michelangelo, Rembrandt, and Donatella Versace are, or were, mundanes?" At this, Clary looked up and smiled at the twinkling warlock. "Touche, but for the record, I would never have said Donatella Versace was a mundane."

Magnus laughed heartily and said, "It _is_ good to see you Clary."

"It's really good to see you too, though I must warn you, Isabelle is here. I can't say she will be as happy to see you as I am. I have the distinct feeling that your breakup with Alec is still a sore subject, you know, among all the other sore subjects she currently has on her mind." Clary nodded towards Simon.

"In that case, I believe I will stay in the shadows. I have no desire to discuss what happened between Alec and I, or to reopen old wounds."

"That is probably a good idea but are you going to tell me why you're here before you go? I mean, if Simon weren't my best friend, even I wouldn't be here."

"Oh I have a feeling tonight will be a very special night. I can't tell you any more than that because I don't even know what to expect myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I see Isabelle is about to come this way and I wouldn't want to cause a scene, well, not this type of scene anyway." And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

"Woah, dude, isn't that your ex-girlfriend that just walked in?" Simon was tightening a cymbal on the band's drum set and although he had heard Eric's question, he knew it couldn't possibly have been directed at him. Simon didn't really have any true ex-girlfriends.

"Simon, hey, you ignoring me man?"

Simon looked up at Eric in confusion. "Are you talking to me?"

"No, the other Simon in band. Yes, of course I'm talking to you!" Simon looked out at where Clary usually sat and then back at Eric.

"Do you not remember Clary coming in with me about a half an hour ago? She's been here the whole time. Besides, she was never really my girlfriend. Your breakup with Sheila must have screwed with your head."

"Very funny Lewis, but I wasn't talking about Clary. I was talking about the sexpot in the metal studded boots walking towards Clary. What was her name…oh who cares, you think they'll be a chick fight?!"

"Did you just use the word sexpot?" Following Eric's gaze Simon found Isabelle making her way across the club to where Clary was seated. Instantly, Simon's thoughts went back to the nights at Magnus's house when he had lain in bed with Isabelle and she had let him drink from her. Any other guy remembering a night in bed with a girl might have found his pants quite a bit tighter. But Simon wasn't any other guy, he was a vampire. Suddenly, of their own volition, Simon's fangs protracted to their full length. He turned away faster than any human possibly could and placed his hand over his mouth. Jordan, who had been canoodling with Maia in a corner, was by his side in an instant.

"What's wrong? Do you need some blood? I thought you said you ate before you came!"

"I did! It's…it's Isabelle. She's here. I saw her and...I just don't have control over it yet okay? But it will be fine. I just…I just need to calm down."

"But why Isabelle? Clary's the one you were in love with half your life and Isabelle hasn't spoken to you in over a month. Not since she learned you and Clary were having sleepovers. Besides, Isabelle could kick your scrawny ass from here to Jersey in one fell swoop. Which by the looks of her tonight, she might actually do if you even gaze in her direction."

Simon considered Jordan for a moment and then whispered, "Look, while we were staying at Magnus's house, Isabelle and I, we spent a couple of nights together..."

"Oh…oh! I didn't…I mean…I wasn't aware that your relationship had progressed to that point…"

"It hasn't…I mean we didn't do _that_. But…she let me drink her blood. And I guess seeing her…I don't know."

"I see…well, do you really think that was a good idea? Were you able to stop yourself or did she have to stop you and that is the real reason she hasn't been talking to you? I know she is strong and independent but I'm sure even girls like Isabelle don't want to feel like some vamp's fast food drive thru."

"No, it wasn't like that. I didn't want to but she kept asking and pressing herself against me and…"

"Okay, okay, I really don't need the details about whatever blood fetish the two of you had going on. Just be careful. Not that I think it matters anymore since she isn't even speaking to you. Sorry man." And with that, Jordan made his way back to Maia.

Simon spent the next several minutes sneaking peeks at Isabelle and Clary while pretending to set up more equipment. When Isabelle walked away, he was about to go after her when Magnus appeared beside Clary. Simon couldn't imagine what Magnus was doing here. Magnus was not a fan of mundanes and he was definitely not there for the band. Then he was gone.

"Hey Simon?" It was Eric again.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to let you know that at the end of the last set I'm going to play a new song I wrote."

"About what?"

"What else, a girl! The way I figure it, I'm single again and staying that way would really be a selfish move on my part when there are so many beautiful girls out there wishing for their own piece of this." Eric gestured to himself as Simon rolled his eyes. "Really though, I've noticed this one girl who has been coming to every show for a month. I plan on getting, at the very least, her phone number tonight."

"Whatever you want to do Eric, it doesn't make any difference to me." Simon had enough on his mind, and what new girl Eric was into was not one of them.

As Eric picked up his guitar and began to tune it, Simon looked up to see that Isabelle had returned to Clary's table with a couple of drinks that looked decidedly alcoholic. Having spent more than a few times in Isabelle's presence when she was intoxicated, Simon knew this evening was shaping up to be more than he had bargained for.

* * *

Alec used his stele to open the locked door in the back of the club. He had tried in earnest to fight the urge to come to this place but in the end, he couldn't help but give in. Still, he didn't want to be seen. After spotting the rotting banana van that Simon's friend owned, Alec knew he was going to have to try extra hard to stay inconspicuous.

It was the first time Jace had been out of the Institute since that night at Poll na mBron when Clary had stabbed him with Glorious and Sebastian had run off to fight another day. He would never admit it to anyone, but it made him nervous just to be around other people. At least, people who were not part of the Institute, which in New York City, meant just about everyone. What if they brushed against him and he burned them? What if he suddenly went all transparent and everyone could see his golden bones and the fire that burned within him? He had no idea what might set off the heavenly fire but he knew he wasn't willing to risk the lives of innocent people.

"Come on Jace. You've made it this far. You can do this. You _have_ to do this." Jace had thought about using glamour to keep any mundanes from seeing him, and hopefully, from getting close to him, as many girls were wont to do. However, he changed his mind and decided that a threatening glare, along with his swift Shadowhunter footwork, should help him repel and dodge most mundanes. Still, if it hadn't been for the reoccurring dreams, he would have stayed safely inside the Institute.

Jace was about a block from the club when he noticed there was a line to get in the front door. Besides his surprise that anyone would actually want to see Simon's sorry excuse for a band, he knew that even before the heavenly fire, Jace Lightwood was not someone who waited in a line, especially not with a bunch of mundanes. Heading around to the back of the club he noticed that someone had already used an opening rune on the back door. Jace was certain that the only Shadowhunters currently in New York were the Lightwoods, Clary, and Jocelyn. But with Alec still wallowing in despair and Isabelle constantly voicing her annoyances about Simon, he couldn't imagine that either one of them would be there. Jocelyn and Maryse were easy to rule out, they were too old for the club and Clary wouldn't have needed to break in. Grabbing a seraph blade he breathed, "Leliel" and as it began to glow, he opened the back door and went inside.

Alec had thought wearing his black Shadowhunter gear would have been perfect for a night hidden in the darkness of a club. Unfortunately, he soon learned what the purple in Purple Egg stood for. Everywhere he looked he saw shades purple, royal, mauve, violet, mulberry, thistle, lilac, amethyst, lavender, the list went on and on. He knew it was Magnus's influence that had made him so aware of the diversity of one color. Sighing at the thought, Alec decided his best option was to stick close to the walls, in the folds of the royal purple curtains that hung around the entire perimeter. As his mind went to Magnus again he mused that if he somehow became caught in the heavy velvet curtains and suffocated, it wouldn't be the worst way to die. In truth, he had come to realize that there were worse things than dying.

Jace, clutching the seraph blade, made his way slowly into the backstage area of the club. He wasn't sure if the Dark Nephilim would be able to use their steles any longer because of the adamas used to make them, but he wasn't taking any chances. Suddenly, he felt a familiar tug, something that was as much a part of him as his own hands; it was the bond of the parabatai.

"Alec? " No response. "Alec, I know you're here. We're _parabatai_ remember? I can feel you and your mopey self so you might as well come on out."

Alec came out from behind the folds in the curtains to stare gloomily at Jace. "What the hell are you doing here and what is it with all the freaking purple?"

Alec couldn't help but smile inwardly at Jace's all-encompassing term of purple for the colors that surrounded them. Jace might always be his first crush but he would never be gay. "I don't really know to be honest. Why are you here?"

"I didn't exactly come here. I was taking a leisurely stroll and saw the opening rune on the back door. I thought that maybe some dark Nephilim had broken in. I didn't expect to find _you_ here." Jace was usually a very skilled liar but even he knew that story wasn't going to fool Alec.

Alec looked at Jace and sighed. "Look, if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but don't make up ridiculous stories. I'm not a child you have to lie to."

Jace knew he should give Alec a break and that lying to him wasn't fair, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Alec about the dreams. What if Alec told Isabelle and Maryse and they all started to think Sebastian was trying to gain another foothold in him somehow? The possibility scared Jace and if he were really being honest, it was an idea that he had already entertained himself. That is why he planned on finding out what the dreams meant tonight and that this is where he would find them. Jace knew he needed Alec out of the way so if things went bad, he wouldn't get hurt. And there was only one way to do it.

"You're not a child? You hide in the Institute all day and when anyone does come across you, you're crying like a little baby. So you got your heart broke, get over it! Magnus is just a Downworlder! He isn't worth it! You have a job to do but you haven't shown up for training in over a month! What kind of Shadowhunter does that make you? And if that wasn't bad enough, you're not even talking to your own family! I wonder if Max were alive, what he would think of his big Shadowhunter brother now? Probably not much." Jace knew he had gone too far. He had meant to push Alec away but hadn't meant to involve Max.

Alec looked at Jace with surprise, hurt, and intense anger. How could he? It was bad enough that Jace had made fun of his pain and referred to Magnus as only a Downworlder, as if that made Magnus no better than gum on the bottom of his shoe. How could he question his loyalty not only to his heritage as a Shadowhunter but more importantly, his loyalty and love for his family, for Max? Alec knew he was well within his rights to pummel Jace into the ground, if he could. But in that moment something snapped and he suddenly felt his heart turn to ice.

"Never speak to me again Jace Lightwood, or I swear by the Angel, I will end you and everything you hold dearest." Then Alec melted back into the curtains of the club without even a backward glance.


	3. Chapter 3- Blood Always Calls To Blood

As Eric announced the band, Maia went to sit down with Clary and Isabelle. Clary wasn't surprised that Maia didn't ask Isabelle why she was there. Maia and Isabelle were more comrades-in-arms than friends. Maia may have wondered what Isabelle was doing there, but she respected her enough to figure she had a good reason. Still, Maia was a girl, and a girl in love at that.

"Isn't Jordan hot? I mean, he _always_ sexy, but when he is up there singing, he is _damn sexy_."

Clary was used to Maia and her soliloquies about Jordan. She just smiled politely and stared back down at her drawing. Whose eyes had she drawn and why couldn't she get them out of her head? Ugh, her head, it was beginning to pound again. She'd had a lot of headaches lately. Ever since Sebast…no, she would not think about him. She put the colored pencils back in her book bag and took out a bottle of ibuprofen.

"What's wrong Clary? Is Jordan's _sexiness_ giving you a headache?" Isabelle was already starting to get tipsy which meant three things. First she would get surly, next she would get cheerfully boisterous, and last, she would become overtly emotional.

"Don't mind Isabelle, Maia. She gets a little irritable when she drinks. Don't worry though; she'll be a roaring blur of merriment before you know it."

"Oh it doesn't bother me Clary. Just look who I get to go home with." Maia paused for a moment before saying, "You know Isabelle, I've been here every Saturday night since the band started playing at the Purple Egg, and Simon has never once spoken to another girl besides me and Clary. I don't know why you're here and it is none of my business," at this Maia turned her attention from Jordan and stared straight into Isabelle's eyes, "but if it is for Simon, you need to tear down those walls you put up between you and everyone else long enough to let him in or you will lose him." She turned back to Jordan and said just loud enough for Isabelle and Clary to hear her, "Trust me; I almost made that mistake myself."

Clary tensed at Maia's frankness. Isabelle could be hard to predict, even in conversations with her own family. Clary had definitely seen her share of verbal blowouts when it came to the Lightwoods, and Isabelle could be downright chilling when she wanted to be. But Maia was a werewolf and besides being fearless, she was also truly trying to help Isabelle.

Isabelle sat quietly for a moment and then murmured, "Thank you," to Clary's surprise. Maia turned and gave Isabelle a knowing smile and a nod before standing up and hollering for the band as they ended one of their songs. Clary looked up at the stage to see Simon eyeing them warily. She mouthed, "It's okay," and smiled. Simon visibly relaxed and smiled back. However, there was something in his eyes, something Clary vaguely recognized but couldn't place.

Jordan was beginning to announce the last song in their first set when Simon suddenly snatched the mike from him. Simon didn't remember deciding to grab the microphone, it just sort of happened. He hadn't seen Isabelle in what seemed like forever and he had known that he missed her, he just hadn't realized how much until he had to spend the last 30 minutes staring at her from across the room.

"Hi, um, I'm Simon. I'm part of the band…I guess you already knew that." He had muttered those last words and Clary winced. What was he doing?

"Anyway, um, I wanted to play a song that I haven't been able to get out of my head for a while now." Clary thought Simon would probably be turning beet red if he wasn't vampire. As it was, he was fidgeting something awful. At least he couldn't throw up either. "This isn't something I had planned on doing and, um," he looked back at his band mates, "I'm sorry guys." Eric stared at him blankly but Jordan just shrugged.

"I'm not a singer so I hope my buddy Jordan knows the lyrics." Simon chuckled nervously. "But," and he looked directly at Isabelle, "this is something I should have said to a very special girl a couple of months ago. And since I may not get the chance again…well…" Simon walked over to Jordan and his band mates, whispered a few things, and got nods and smiles in response.

Simon looked back into the club and said in husky voice, "Isabelle Lightwood, this is for you," before handing the mike back to Jordan.

Clary looked at Isabelle who was staring straight ahead, unmoving, as if frozen. "Isabelle? You okay?" Isabelle just nodded her head up and down. Clary could see in Isabelle's eyes that Simon's little speech had completely sobered her up.

The band began to play Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" and Clary smiled. It was an older rock song that virtually everyone knew, but it was a classic. Clary also knew Isabelle had probably never heard it in her entire life. Clary had to admit, it really was the perfect song. Both Simon and Isabelle had told her about the two nights they had spent sleeping in the same bed. Nothing sexual had happened but she had voluntarily allowed Simon to drink from her and that had created a bond with its own type of intimacy.

Jordan was no Steven Tyler but he wasn't half bad. But by the look on Isabelle's face, Clary didn't think it would matter if he were the worst singer in the world. Isabelle just listened and stared at Simon and he stared right back at her. As the song came to an end, Isabelle stood up and headed straight for Simon. It was a determined sort of pace but not a full out run.

"Do you think she is going to slug him?" Maia asked.

"Well, knowing Izzy, if she does, she'll kiss him the second after."

Maia laughed and went to meet up with Jordan. Clary, however, watched as Isabelle stopped about a foot from Simon and just looked at him. He didn't move, he stood as still as a statue, like only vampires could. Then Isabelle shoved him to the ground and jumped on top of him. Clary was concerned for a moment but then she realized they were making out as if life itself balanced on their need for each other. Loud laughs spread through the bar and Clary knew she wasn't the only one watching the very public display of affection. She smiled and looked away but the smile faded quickly. Why couldn't she be happy? Like Maia and Jordan, or Simon and Isabelle, who were so obviously making up…and out. She and Jace hadn't had a make out session since the night Jace had come back from getting Sebastian's duplicate mortal cup. Sister Magdalena had sliced a dagger seethed in angel blood into Lilith's rune and for a very short time; he had been _her _Jace again.

Clary sighed and grabbed the drink Isabelle hadn't gotten to yet. She figured if she was going to have to withstand all her friend's lovey-dovey cuteness, she would rather not do it sober. "To the oblivion of alcohol," she toasted mentally, and gulped down the fruity drink like parched earth after a rainstorm.

* * *

Jace was stunned. He and Alec were not only parabatai, but they were brothers. He knew that what he had said was truly appalling but he couldn't believe Alec had threatened him. The words kept running through his head, "I will end you and everything you hold dearest." Jace knew that the list of people he held dear was bitterly short, but both Alec and his sister Isabelle were on that list. So were their mother and father. Alec would certainly never hurt any of them. So the only person Alec could hurt was him and…Clary. Surely Alec wouldn't harm Clary…would he? Jace felt so unsure of everything these days, everything but his love for Clary. Ever since the day he met her, his life had been turned upside down, for the better and for the worse. He had never experienced so much pain and yet, so much happiness. Sometimes he wondered if it was even possible to be happy without also having some pain.

Pulling himself out of his reverie, Jace realized that he needed to warn Clary. However, in doing so, he would also have to tell her what he had said to Alec to upset him so much and he was worried about how she would react. Jace suddenly felt an emotion that he rarely let himself entertain, shame. Clary would certainly admonish him and demand that he apologize, which he would, but maybe after giving Alec some time to calm down. Worse than Clary though, he knew when Isabelle found out she would try and beat him senseless. Maybe he would even let her, he definitely deserved it.

Jace pulled out his cellphone and tried to call Clary's number. He knew she was probably in the club but he wasn't ready to reveal his presence just yet. He needed to figure out the riddle behind his dreams first. He tried her number and, "Damn it!" It went straight to voicemail; she had her phone turned off. He didn't have any time to waste. He needed to get moving and find the answers he was searching for so he could then find Clary. At least Simon was at the club and besides himself and Luke, Jace didn't trust anyone more than Simon to keep Clary safe.

The band had just started their first set when Jace got to work. People didn't normally dance to the music Simon's band played so that meant most everyone would either be sitting at the tables or at the bar by now. He decided to start by doing some reconnaissance from backstage. He had never been to the Purple Egg and he really needed to get a layout of the land before he went into a potentially dangerous situation, especially with Clary in the audience. Once he became familiar with his surroundings he could focus on the Downworlders. Shadowhunters were hard to recognize unless they were wearing Shadowhunter gear or you could see their marks. Jace had intentionally left the Institute wearing jeans, a black turtleneck, black boots, and a casual leather jacket. He also had on some ordinary gloves. It was cold outside so the gloves wouldn't look totally out of place and they would hide the rest of his runes.

Alec had found the edge of the curtains and slipped behind them to sit down. He hated everything. He hated Magnus, he hated Jace, he even hated himself. He thought about his family and part of him hated them because they so obviously were tired of him and his "issues." He wasn't as good of a Shadowhunter as Jace, he wasn't as beautiful as Isabelle, and he wasn't straight, which he knew was an embarrassment to the family name, even if his parents had never said anything remotely close to that. He should have at least dated another Shadowhunter but no, he had to go and date a warlock. A warlock, who by the way, had broken up with him because Alec, in fear, had conspired against him. He was nothing, he was worthless, and everyone would be better without him and he, without them.

Suddenly he stood up, his path clear. He would find out what brought him here and what it was that it wanted. He hoped it was something sinister so he could kill it. One last good deed that his friends and family might be able to hold onto after he was gone. One good thing they could associate with his name. After that, he planned to never be a bother, nuisance, disappointment, or source of pain to anyone ever again. Alec Lightwood would cease to exist, along with all the pain and anger he wasn't strong enough to face.

* * *

She'd been coming to the club on Saturday nights for a month now. She knew tonight had to be the night, time was running out. Although she had caught sight of a few of them, it seemed that not everyone she was expecting had arrived yet, and that made her nervous. She was sitting at her usual table, one that was in a corner and nearly hidden behind a gob of purple chiffon draping, lit from within by white Christmas tree lights. Since the lights and a small tea light candle were the only illumination at the table, it was perfect.

She had worn a pair of black distressed skinny jeans and a dressy cowl neck tank top in gray, the straps of which were thick silver chain along the shoulders. On her feet she wore black stiletto platform heels and on the back of her chair hung a black cropped leather jacket. Her bronze curls brushed her mid back as she looked down through black sunglasses to check her watch. Just as she took a sip of soda she saw something skirting the edges of the wall and smiled to herself.

"Warlock, I'm glad you received my message and showed up but if you don't mind, cats make me jumpy."

The cat jumped on the table and she resisted the urge to cringe away from it. She stared straight into its slit eyes and it stared straight back. Suddenly the cat jumped onto a nearby bar stool and transformed into a tall, handsome Asian man with spiky black hair.

"What are you?"

"Excuse me?"

He smiled but narrowed his eyes accusingly. "You're neither a witch nor a warlock, for I neither feel, nor see, any magic from you. Yet, you are no normal mundane either. Mundanes cannot see through a glamour, especially not one as strong as mine. But somehow…you did." He waited for her to respond but she just kept looking at him with a slight smile on her lips.

"Fine, I'll continue then. You're obviously not a vampire and I do not detect the tell-tale smell of wet dog that would signify that you're a werewolf. I see no marks on your skin which means you are not a Shadowhunter. So that leaves…faerie."

"I believe faeries have their own brand of magic do they not? But you said you did not feel nor see any magic from me. Perhaps I am a demon?"

"I have been around a long time and I know no such demon that can take the form of a mundane, much less act like one, without glamour, which obviously would not work on a warlock such as myself. However, I must agree with your previous statement, you are not a faerie."

"It's a conundrum isn't it? Well, I won't keep you guessing any longer. The truth is I don't know what I am. I have some ideas, but nothing concrete."

"You must think me quite gullible if you expect me to believe that."

"Not at all. I expect you will find that it is true, just give me your hand."

"Although I have no aversion to the female race and have had my share of romantic relations with the fairer sex, no amount of feminine compulsion will trick me. And please do not take my words to be discourteous; you are indeed one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. However, I still carry the love of one with whom it was not meant to be."

She saw the sadness in his eyes and felt the pain in his words but she merely smiled and said, "Take my hand."

Magnus moved closer to the mystery woman and regarded her for a moment. Finally, he took her hand as she removed her sunglasses. He had never seen eyes such as hers and never felt the kind of calming peace and warmth that spread through his body. In her eyes he saw the purity of truth but also the grief of uncertainty. He didn't know how such dichotomous things could be equally present, but they were.

Abruptly they were interrupted by a waitress asking Magnus if he wanted to order a drink. As his companion quickly replaced her sunglasses, he declined the offer and the waitress left.

"I think I could use a caramel macchiato, how about you?"

"You just told the waitress you didn't want anything."

"Well, nothing from here that is." With a flip of the wrist a drink suddenly appeared.

"Mmmmm, hot caramel goodness."

Magnus grew silent and she said nothing. She figured he was processing so she kept quiet and allowed him the time he needed.

A couple minutes passed before Magnus asked, "So what's your name crème au beurre?"

"Did you just call me buttercream in French?"

Magnus's eyes twinkled. "You know French?"

"I know a great many of things. It's the things that I don't know that keep me up at night." She sighed and tried to smile but failed. "My name is Michaela, and yours?"

"Michaela, much like the angel…interesting." He looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back at her and giving her a slight nod of the head. "And my name is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, at your service. I must say, I'm rather surprised you didn't know that. As you mentioned before, it was you who called me here."

"Yes, about that. I only know what I'm shown and what I was shown was your face, not your name. Look, I know you have a lot of questions and I promise to answer all of them but right now I need you to do something important for me."

She paused and waited for him to protest but when he didn't she went on. "I have brought quite a few people here tonight and I need to speak to all of you, together if possible. However, there is one who must not see me or even know of my presence."

"Then why did you bring this person here?"

"I didn't. I tried but she was blocked from me. As you have witnessed yourself, I send messages through dreams. I don't know how or why it works, it just does. Now I'm afraid someone or something has already gotten to her. I can't chance her knowing about me. Please."

Magnus was silent for a moment before he asked, "You said she? Do you know her name?"

"No, but I saw her earlier. She was sitting over there." Michaela pointed in a general direction across the club as Magnus followed her finger. "She has curling hair the color of fire and eyes like emerald jewels."

"Clary." Magnus murmured.

"You know her?"

"I do. And if she has been compromised, it can only be by one person." He smiled joylessly at Michaela. "Blood always calls to blood."


	4. Chapter 4- Trying To Score

Isabelle had shoved him down hard on the concrete floor and he had smacked his head pretty good. However, before he could say "Ow!" or a number of expletives that were at the tip of his tongue, she had thrust her own tongue into his mouth. His first thought was how good she tasted, kind of fruity, probably from the drink she had been drinking. But that quickly left his mind as he felt her press her body into his and wrap her hands in his hair, tugging at it. Grabbing her, he placed one hand against her lower back and cupped his other hand around the nape of her neck. She moaned into his mouth and he involuntarily raised his hips and ground into her as he pressed her even harder to him.

Somewhere, in the back of his head, he heard someone saying his name over and over but he was too lost in Isabelle to care. Nothing mattered but her.

"SIMON!"

Reluctantly he looked up to see Jordan and Maia staring down at them. Isabelle placed her legs on either side of his hips and sat up, glaring at the intruders.

"WHAT?" Isabelle yelled back, just as loud as Jordan had shouted before.

"Come on Izzy, don't look at us like that," Maia pleaded. "You can't go grinding up on someone in the middle of a club!"

"Why not, people do it all the time when they dance?" Isabelle stated matter-of-factly.

"Well at least they don't do it on the floor!" Jordan hissed.

Isabelle looked at both Jordan and Maia and then stood up. Simon had just gotten to his own feet when he heard Isabelle hiss back, "Fine!" The next thing he knew Isabelle was dragging him by his collar to a nearby wall where she slammed him against it and began assaulting him with her tongue again.

He could see Jordan and Maia standing behind them and staring. Maia grabbed Jordan's hand and said, "Let's give the two of them some privacy."

"But…but…you can still see them!"

"Look, they're off the floor and relatively hidden behind some purple sheeting and what-not. I say give them a break. Besides, I wanted a couple of private minutes with you myself before you go back on stage." Maia grinned mischievously and pulled him into some shadows.

Isabelle had her hands tangled back in Simon's hair and he was trying very hard not to grab her ass.

"Isabelle." He breathed against her mouth. It wasn't that he had any breathe to expel, being a vampire and all, but his brain kept telling him he should be hyperventilating by now. He wondered for a split second how long it would take before his brain became used to his new body.

"Yes?" Isabelle responded huskily.

"We…we…have to stop now. Really, I mean…" and his words turned into a groan as she caught his bottom lip with her teeth. In her fervor she bit too hard, producing a break in his skin. The sudden taste of blood filled his mouth, causing him to tense as he fought the frenzy that began inside of him. With effort he pushed her back and turned to face the wall.

"Simon?" Isabelle came up behind him.

"Isabelle, don't. Give me a minute." It helped that the blood was his and not hers. If it had been her blood…he didn't want to think about it.

When he felt his body relax and his fangs had retracted, he turned back to her. She was staring at the floor and fidgeting with her hands. As he walked to her he saw a tear drop from her face.

"Isabelle…" He put his fingers under her chin, making her look in his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Isabelle pulled her head away and said quietly, "It's my fault. You did this wonderfully romantic thing for me and I screwed it up. No guy has ever done anything like that for me. No one has ever cared about me that much…"

"Izzy, I'm not mad. It was an accident. I just didn't want to hurt you. You mean too much to me."

Isabelle looked up at him wide-eyed. "I mean too much to you? You…"

Cutting her off he said tenderly, "I love you."

Isabelle started crying again, harder this time. Simon didn't know what to do. Had Clary been wrong? Did Izzy not care for him too?

"I don't understand, why are you crying now Izzy?"

"Be…be…because...I'm...happy." She said between breaths.

"Happy?"

"Y…y…yes…you…IDIOT! I…LOVE YOU…TOO!"

At Isabelle's outburst the club suddenly got quieter. She turned around to face everyone and screamed, "THAT'S RIGHT…EVERYONE! I LOVE HIS…SKINNY ASS! GOT A PROBLEM!?"

Simon smiled in embarrassment and grabbed Isabelle, pulling her behind a large set of speakers.

"You love me too?" Simon asked once they were sufficiently hidden.

Isabelle brought her arms up around his neck and smiled. "Yes Simon, yes I do."

They had begun to slowly kiss when Eric, his voice amplified by the microphone, announced they were getting ready to start their second set.

Isabelle pulled her head back and stuck her lower lip out.

Simon smiled and said, "I love you Isabelle Lightwood and I will get my skinny ass back to you as soon as possible." He gave her a chaste kiss and turned to make his way back to the stage. As he turned she pinched his ass and winked when he glanced back.

"You better."

* * *

Jace had just finished scoping out the backstage area, finding nothing out of the ordinary, when he heard Simon's voice over the microphone. Jace knew that Simon was not a singer and he never spoke for the band so he couldn't imagine what the bloodsucker was up to.

As Jace began to climb up to the catwalk the hung above the stage, he caught a few snippets of what Simon was saying. "Anyway, um, I wanted to play a song that I haven't been able to get out of my head for a while now."

"I bet it's _I Touch Myself_ by the Divinyls," Jace said under his breath. Being raised a Shadowhunter; Jace wouldn't have ordinarily had any knowledge of such a song. However, his time spent on lockdown at Magnus's apartment several months ago had acquainted him with a number of highly annoying mundane activities. One image he knew he would never be able to burn out of his head was of Magnus doing karaoke, with accompanying choreography no less, to that song.

The next thing Jace caught Simon saying was, "But this is something I should have said to a very special girl a couple of months ago. And since I may not get the chance again…well…"

Jace stopped climbing for a moment to wonder who Simon could possibly be talking about. He was on the outs with Isabelle who wouldn't be there anyway, Maia was taken, so that only left…

"Oh hell no!" Jace climbed the ladder faster, deciding he'd tackle Simon from above. If it wasn't bad enough that the bloodsucker slept in the same bed with his girl every night; he was now going to try and sing her some sappy love song?! Jace would beat Simon to a pulp before he let that leech hit on his girl!

As Jace pulled himself up to the top of the catwalk, he spotted his prey. However, right before he could pounce, Jace heard Simon say, "Isabelle Lightwood, this is for you."

* * *

Alec had watched Simon's display of love for Isabelle from behind some of the royal purple curtains. He vaguely realized that he should be surprised to see Isabelle at the club but he couldn't muster the ability to care. He had even watched Simon's little speech without so much as a single thought as to whether or not he approved. Jace's earlier words had hit home. For all the protecting he had tried to do for his brothers and sister growing up, he had failed. Max was dead, Isabelle gave herself to practically every dangerous guy she met that she knew her parents would disapprove of, and Jace…he couldn't think about Jace. Jace had gone through the most, and he was his parabatai, but he had also broken Alec's heart. It didn't matter anymore what decisions they made, he had never really been anything but a nuisance anyway. Someone who nagged them about rules and proper etiquette, someone whose secret they had to keep because he was too scared to let anyone else know, and someone who had never even killed a demon until recently. He had told himself he was watching their backs when they went hunting but in truth, they had had to watch his because he couldn't even do the job he was born to do. He was just a joke of a Shadowhunter. As Simon's song began to play Alec once again stepped back into the shadows of the curtains, his self-loathing increasing by the minute.

* * *

Isabelle? Isabelle was there?

Jace began to calm down as he scanned the club for Isabelle. He spotted her, sitting at a table with Maia and…Clary. Jace's heartbeat started to speed up just looking at her. God she was beautiful. He knew he had missed her but seeing Clary at that moment, all he wanted to do was run to her and wrap her in his arms forever, never letting her go. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to concentrate on why he was really there. Opening his eyes back up and focusing on his mission, Jace began to methodically search the stage, audience, and bar areas. He was halfway up the length of the catwalk when Simon's song stopped and Isabelle ran over to tackle him. Jace stopped and smiled, hoping she would get in a couple of good licks before Simon used his vampire strength to subdue her attack. However, it only took seconds to see that Isabelle wasn't interested in attacking Simon at all, well, not violently anyway. Jace rolled his eyes and went back to scanning the crowd for anything suspicious.

* * *

Clary finished Isabelle's second drink in five swallows and was feeling really good. Then she saw Isabelle slam Simon against a wall and start making out with him again. That's when she grabbed the rest of the drink Isabelle herself had been drinking and downed it also. She didn't know what the drinks were but she didn't care either. She had just looked back down at the purple eyes she had drawn, wondering why there were now four instead of two, when a tall, overly muscular guy came sauntering up beside her.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing sitting here all by yourself?

Clary looked him up and down and started laughing hysterically. "Are you…are you one of those guys from the Jersey Shore? A…a…guido?"

He smiled and asked, "Why, you see something you like?" Then he started popping his pecs.

Clary's eyes widened in surprise before she started laughing again. "Wow, even I can't do that! Maybe it's because yours are bigger than mine." She shrugged and smiled.

He smiled back, leaning in close to her ear. "Hmmmm…maybe we can go somewhere and compare? What do you think about that?"

Clary shook her head and slurred her words when she said, "No, I don't think my boyfriend would like that too much."

"Boyfriend? I don't see any boyfriend. Is he here?"

"Nope," and she popped the p, "he's afraid he'll catch me on fire so I don't even get to see him anymore. Wait, are you a demon? I'm supposed to make sure to kills demons, not talk to them." Clary smiled in a dazed sort of way.

"Little lady, I'll be anything you want me to be. I'll even promise that the only fire I'll set is one in your loins." The guido draped his arm around Clary. "It won't even burn. In fact, I think you'll really like it."

Clary laughed again, nearly falling off her barstool. "You used the word loins. Eric always uses that word in his poetry. It's really awful!" She looked at him for a moment and got real quiet before she whispered drunkenly "My friends will be back soon and they won't like me talking to you. They'll tell Jace and he might kill you. That would be sad," and Clary poked out her bottom lip.

"Is Jace your boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is he as big as I am?" He popped his pecs again and flexed his muscles.

Clary turned her head sideways and stared, "Nooooo, but he kills demons with these amazing weapons and although I don't think you're a demon, he might kill you anyway."

"I think I can take him. He sounds like some sort of loser who plays Dungeons and Dragons. I eat those geeks for dinner," and he chopped his teeth right by her ear.

The warm breath on her ear made her shiver involuntarily and the guido smiled at her hungrily.

"I'll make you a deal, you let me buy you another drink, and I'll show you my own amazing weapon. I can guarantee your boyfriend doesn't have anything like it but I bet he would sure wish he did."

Clary smiled and in her hazy mind she thought, "He seems nice. He offered to buy me a drink and show me a new weapon that maybe Jace can use against the demons. Jace would like that."

"Okay," she said and let him half lead her, half carry her, to the crowded bar.

* * *

Alec had just made his way to a new portion of the club when he spotted the one person he never expected to see that evening, or ever again. Magnus. At first, Alec only noticed Magnus and how dashing he looked. Of course, Magnus could have worn a trash bag and still have been the most handsome man Alec had ever seen. A nearly unbearable ache began to spread from his chest out…that is…until he saw her. Anger blossomed inside of Alec as he looked at them. It had only been a month and Magnus had obviously already replaced him…and with a woman! He knew Magnus was bisexual but it still seemed like a slap in the face. Plus, why did Magnus just have to be at a club he knew Alec's friend would be at? It was like he wanted to flaunt his new relationship so they could go back and tell Alec what they had seen. Alec should have been devastated, he should have been on his knees in tears, but he wasn't. Instead he gave into the resentment and bitterness. Magnus would pay for this.

* * *

Jace had finished getting the layout of the club and checking out the crowd. In fact, he had checked the crowd three times before he was convinced that there were only two werewolves, one vampire, one warlock, and what was probably a witch. In other words, Maia, Jordan, Simon, Magnus, and Magnus's companion were the only non-mundanes in the club besides him and his fellow Shadowhunters. It made sense really, Downworlders, and demons especially, only went to the hippest clubs where it was so crowded and loud they could possibly get away with breaking a Clave law or two. They were also easily bored and the Purple Egg was far from a "happening joint." Jace sat down on the catwalk, trying to figure out why the hell he was there. It seemed there was only one person there that could have sent him the dreams but it didn't make any sense. Magnus could have easily called. Of course, Jace probably would have hung up him. Jace sighed, knowing he would have to go down and talk to the warlock. He decided to allow himself one last look at Clary before making his way to Magnus, but she was no longer at her table. Where was she? He heard Eric announce that the band was about to start their next set so he knew she should be getting back to the table. As the hair on his neck began to stand on end he felt it, something was wrong regarding Clary, and he needed to get to her…now!

* * *

Alec was so angry he was shaking. As he took deep breaths in and out to calm down, an idea popped into his head. It wasn't exactly original or the most mature way to handle the situation, but he didn't care. He knew how he would get back at Magnus; he would show the warlock what he was missing and that he could be just as happy in the arms of someone else. It was kind of what Magnus seemed to be currently doing except Magnus wouldn't expect to see Alec. He looked down at what he was wearing and grimaced. Worn black jeans (and not in a good way), worn black sweater, and worn black army boots. He was a fashion disaster, which would have to be changed, and fast. Alec scouted out the mundanes in the club, settling on what looked to be a preppy, yet athletic, university student. Alec smiled, this would be too easy.

* * *

Isabelle and Maia were making their way back to their table when the band started their second set of the evening.

"Isabelle, where's Clary?"

Isabelle hadn't taken her eyes off Simon, which was pretty impressive seeing that there had been a number of obstacles in her path back to the table. Maia didn't think she'd ever get used to the way Shadowhunters gracefully moved, somehow always detecting any hurdle that might cause them to stumble, without ever having to actually see it. Well, every Shadowhunter but Clary. Clary could be a bit of a bull in a China shop at times.

"Isabelle!" yelled Maia over the music.

Isabelle sat down and slowly turned her gaze to Maia. Maia expected a piercing glare but was surprised to see that Isabelle had a strange dopey look on her face. It may have been adorable on anyone else but on Isabelle is just looked…wrong.

"Hey, snap of it!' and she threw half a glass of water that had been Clary's into Isabelle's face.

Isabelle sputtered for a moment and then roared at Maia, "You bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Maia leaned in closer to Isabelle letting her eyes Change to yellow and her teeth bare slightly. "I'm trying to get your attention you perverted exhibitionist! Clary is gone! Where could she be?"

Isabelle fumed at Maia for a moment before she said very evenly, "Maybe she is in the ladies room, ever think of that Sherlock?"

"You mean relieving her bladder after downing all _your _alcohol?" Maia pointed to the empty glasses. "Perhaps, but maybe, just maybe, she drank all that alcohol and has gotten herself into some trouble. It _is_ Clary we're talking about here."

"Shit." Isabelle hadn't noticed the empty glasses before and finally said, "Fine, let's go look for her." As Isabelle grabbed her things she looked at Maia and said, "I can't believe _you_ called _me_ perverted after all that Simon has told me about your not-so-quiet and destructive romps with Jordan."

"You called me a bitch first."

"That wasn't insulting, that's a fact. Look it up in a dictionary sometime."

"Whatever pervert."

"Right back at ya bitch." But they both smiled.

* * *

Alec had made his way to his "prey" and was figuring out the right time to engage him in conversation. He saw his chance as the guy started to make his way back to the bar.

"Oh sorry buddy, didn't mean to bump into you there. I guess I was distracted."

"Nah man, it's okay, there _is_ some supreme talent here tonight if you know what I mean."

Alec had no idea what the guy meant. He couldn't possibly be talking about the band. He decided to try and play along. "Oh yeah, they're a bit young but with the proper tutelage I think they could really be great."

"Ha ha! No doubt, no doubt! Since you and I seem to be on the same wavelength I'll let you know that I just finished scoping things out and I think I spied a couple a girls who still look like they have their v-cards. What's better than fresh meat right?"

Alec was shocked. Was this mundane saying what he thought he was saying? "Uh, yeah, nothing like it."

"I love being the one to pop a girl's cherry. They'll remember me forever; it's like being a god."

Alec tried hard to not look disgusted but inside all he could think was that this sleaze ball deserved more than what Alec planned on doing to him. The jackass might not have been a demon or a Downworlder gone rogue, but his soul was just as corrupt and black. Alec decided to steer the conversation back to the reason why he had approached the mundane to begin with.

"Hey, so I know where we can score some real drinks…?

"Trevor, and your name is?"

"Al…uh, my friends call me Al."

"Well, if you can hook me up with some real beverages tonight, I can guarantee that you and I will become the best of friends, Al. I'll even owe you one…two if the night goes well." And with that Tyler raised his eyebrows a couple of times.

Alec suppressed a revolted shudder and said, "Yeah, maybe we could make your ladies a bit more cooperative huh?" Alec swallowed the bile that rose in his throat from just thinking about helping this guy violate some innocent girls who were probably also underage.

"Seriously dude? That would be awesome! I wasn't really in the mood tonight to try and woo one of these dumb broads back to my pad. I usually dose them there with some fruity drink they think is nonalcoholic. God, girls can be naïve."

"Dose?' asked Alec.

"Yeah, you know" and the guy pulled out a baggy with some pills, "Get them a little more compliant with these babies. Look, I'll even give you a couple if you really do have the hook up for some premium liquor."

Alec's brows furrowed as he looked at the small tablets. He didn't know much about the mundane world but he did know that they often took pills to feel better. However, something told him these pills weren't for that.

"Will those make the girls feel good?"

"Oh hell yeah man. They will feel so good they will become putty in our hands. Then it will be our turn to feel good. It's only fair right? We make them feel good and then they make us feel good."

Alec didn't want to talk to this mundane anymore. The guy was giving him the creeps and he was ready to be done with this part of his plan.

"Yeah, I get it, makes perfect sense. So we need to go back to the stockroom behind the bar. I can get us there without any problems."

"Lead the way man."

Alec turned around and quickly took out his stele to use a glamour of invisibility rune. When he was done they were nearing the edge of the bar so Alec grabbed Trevor's arm and quickly pulled him through the "Employees Only" door. He let go as soon as they were inside.

"Sorry man, I thought I saw the bartender start to turn around and I didn't want to get caught." In truth, Alec had to be physically connected to the mundane in order to hide both of them behind the glamour rune.

"Hey, no worries. Now where's the hooch?"

"Well, it is hard to see but it is over there in the corner, in the shadows. Let me show you."

Alec led the mundane over to some old liquor boxes. Trevor had just reached down to pick up a box when Alec brought out his stele and hit the guy hard in the head, knocking him out. Alec wasn't used to using his strength on mundanes and had been slightly worried that he might actually do the guy some real physical harm. However, after his conversation with the jackass he thought it wouldn't really be that big of a loss if he did accidently end the jerk's reign of terror. Alec leaned over to check that Trevor was still breathing. Finding that he was, Alec got to swapping his clothes for Trevor's. When he finished he grabbed the mundane by his legs and dragged him into the men's employee bathroom where he bound and gagged him with some twine and tape he found in the stockroom. Looking in the cracked and filthy mirror, Alec noticed how well the designer jeans and blue polo shirt fit him. The oxford shoes were a bit too big but not bad. He ran some water through his hair making it look messy. Magnus always did find the" just-hopped-out-of the-shower" look sexy. After locking the bathroom door from the inside he made his way back out to the club, looking for a willing stud to party with. Alec smiled for the first time in over a month. "This might even be fun," he thought.


	5. Chapter 5- Max's Story

"I told you she wouldn't be in the bathroom," Maia declared.

"Damn. This isn't good."

"It's Clary, she attracts trouble! Of course it isn't good!"

"That girl is going to be the death of us all," muttered Isabelle.

"Maybe we should split up."

"Fine, you take the left side of the club and I'll take the right. Meet back at our table?"

"Yeah, let's get moving before the band finishes their second set. Simon will go ballistic if he finds out Clary is missing."

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"You know Izzy, it really isn't her fault. You shouldn't get so defensive and jealous. They're just friends. Simon wants _you_, not her."

Isabelle glared at Maia. "How about you try letting Jordan spend his nights in bed with another girl whom he worries after like she is some freaking porcelain princess, then tell me if it bothers _you_." At that, Isabelle stormed off.

Maia turned around and started searching her side of the club mumbling, "I'm going to start a damn werewolf babysitting service…big Shadowhunter brats…half-angels, half-pain in my ass…so sick of the drama…"

* * *

Alec remembered Clary asking Magnus about something once…what was it called...? Gaydoor? Gayzar? Gay something…mundanes had so many made-up slang words he couldn't possibly remember them all. But it had to do with being able to pick out who was gay and who wasn't just by looking at them. She had said that if Magnus had been an ordinary mundane she would have guessed he was gay right away by the way he dressed and by his demeanor. However, when she first met him he had introduced himself as The High Warlock of Brooklyn and he was throwing some crazy party so she hadn't been completely sure. After all, it wasn't like she had any idea how High Warlocks throwing parties usually dressed. She had also stated that she would have never guessed that Alec was gay just by looking at him. Magnus had agreed and he and Clary had shared a laugh. Alec never really knew what to do with that bit of information. Was it a compliment? Was it a judgment? He didn't know and never asked.

As Alec looked out at the club goers he wondered if he had this, well, whatever it was Clary had called it. Alec had only ever liked two guys, Jace and Magnus, and they had just kind of fallen in his lap due to extraordinary circumstances. He had never actually gone out looking for a guy so he wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. He wasn't really worried about hitting on a straight guy that might get all bent out of shape; he could hold his own physically. He just didn't want to be made a fool of, especially if Magnus happened to overhear. He decided the best way to go about looking for a willing partner was to block out all groups of girls first, any couples second, and any guys obviously hitting on girls third. It was kind of like blocking out mundanes when demon hunting or looking for rogue Downworlders. Magnus has always said that heterosexuals ran in packs like wolves, hunting down innocent quarry. With that in mind he decided to block out all groups of guys too. The last thing he wanted to do was find himself flirting with a straight guy while surrounded by a group of his straight friends. That left the small groups of guys and girls who were just there to hang out and relax as friends. At least that is what Alec was counting on.

Alec knew there wasn't any use in looking for guys dressed flamboyantly as Magnus was wont to do, they usually went to actual gay clubs. However, there was one thing he could think of that he could probably count on, their drinks. He remembered Jace once saying that you could tell that a guy was "fruity" if he was drinking something fruity. Straight men apparently drank beer and shots of liquor. Looking around, Alec zeroed in on a guy standing around a table with three girls. The guy's back was to Alec so he decided to move closer. It wasn't long before he saw it, a pinkish beverage with a few pieces of fruit lining the rim. "Bingo, come to Papa."

* * *

Clary was feeling pretty good. Her new friend, what was his name again? She had tried to remember but then given up and dubbed him Luigi. Anyway, he had found them some barstools to sit on because for some reason, her legs weren't working very well right now which meant she couldn't stand. She started to giggle as she thought, "Look out! I'm one of those terrifyingly lethal Shadowhunters with the added bonus of being unable to stand up by myself! Roar!" Apparently she had said the "Roar" part out loud as Luigi looked down at her and responded, "I knew you were going to be a tiger." Clary laughed but then looked straight at him said, "Oh! That is such a good idea for Halloween! With my red hair I could go as a tiger! That would be AH-SUM!"

At some point she turned around from the bar and looked out towards the club. A pair of blue eyes and dark hair caught her attention and made her think of Alec. Could Alec really be there? Had he finally chosen to climb out of the nether regions of the "Cathedral" like Quasimodo? She laughed at the thought. That only left Angel Boy to guard the "church" since he was refusing to leave. "Sanctuary!" she yelled, but no one paid attention. She laughed again. Damn she was funny, why had she never noticed before?

Luigi turned to her, "Okay babe, here's that drink you said you would let me buy you."

Clary looked up to see a red drink in his hand. "What is it?" she grinned.

"It's a Bahama Mama with enough rum to widen that grin and enough fruit juice to make you sweeter than honey."

"Rum? Pirates drink rum! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"

"Babe?"

Clary stopped singing. "You know Luigi, you really shouldn't call me that, Jacey wouldn't like it." She was silent for a moment as she sipped on the drink and then poked her lower lip out. "I don't think you liked my song."

"No, it was beautiful babe; I just didn't want you to forget about your drink. It has ice in it; it won't taste as good watered down. Do you like it?"

Clary took another sip and smiled with half-lidded eyes. "Yummy. So after this you'll show me your amazing weapon? So I can let Jacey know?"

"Of course, but you have to finish the drink first."

As Clary continued to down the drink she suddenly started to feel more and more uncomfortable. She was getting hot and all the people felt like they were crowding in on her. She was also becoming increasingly tired.

"Luigi? I need some air and…and…maybe to lie down."

"Are you feeling okay babe?"

"Y…yeah…I'm just a little tired and…hot."

"I know where we can go, here give me your glass and I'll help you up."

"I…I…should…probably, um…tell my friends. They're…pro…probably worried. I always…get myself…in trouble. There's Izzzzzzzy, Myuuuuh, Siiiiim…" she trailed off.

"It's okay babe, I'll take really good care of you. You're so delectable, maybe my buddy Trevor would like to meet you after I have a taste of your sweetness first. I'm sure he is around here somewhere."

"Luigi" draped her arm around his shoulder and held it there firmly with one hand, while he grabbed her waist in the other. She looked like maybe she was sick so he pretended to be helping her to the bathroom. Before he walked off he slipped the bartender that had made him the drink a hundred dollar bill. The cash wasn't a big deal to him; he always made sure that he got his money's worth from "his girls." He didn't even have to worry about them remembering him, if they remembered anything at all, and he never had to take them back to his place. No fuss, no muss. His buddy Trevor, on the other hand, didn't have the cash to bribe the bartenders for "special drinks" so his nights always ended with some girl doing the walk of shame in the morning, wondering what exactly had happened. "Luigi" called his method the "Dip, Pop, Dip, Dip, and Drop." However, as he looked at Clary, he thought he might do some double dipping tonight.

As "Luigi" came upon the backdoor to the stockroom he nodded to the bartender and the bartender nodded back. He was clear to take this girl on the ride of her life, even if she wouldn't remember it later. He usually went into the men's employee restroom but the door seemed to be stuck. He knew no one was back there because the bartender wouldn't have given him the signal to go ahead if there were. However, it didn't really matter where he took the girl, just as long as he wasn't interrupted. Opening the door to the ladies' employee restroom he dragged the girl in and laid her on the floor. She sure was a tiny thing, which probably meant she was tiny _everywhere_. The thought caused him to shiver as his erection began to grow.

* * *

Maia didn't see Clary anywhere and she was starting to get really worried. Where had she gone? Was she okay? She decided to make her way back to the table to see if Isabelle had had any more luck.

* * *

Alec began to size up the guy he had his sights on. So far he could only see the back of him. He had dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders but was currently tied in a low ponytail. He wore designer jeans; an obviously open, button-down, heather green shirt with the sleeves rolled up; and nice brown leather boots. Alec could tell from the color of the guy's arms that he had a darker complexion and the way those jeans hugged all the right spots… As Alec slowly approached the group he caught the eye of one of the girls. He smiled and she shyly smiled back. He knew women found him attractive and although he could appreciate their beauty, he wasn't even slightly interested in them physically. However, he could use their admiration as a means to an end if necessary; he'd seen Jace do it enough times. Walking up to the table he looked at the girl he had exchanged a smile with and introduced himself. In turn, she introduced herself, her two girl friends, and the guy, Alec's intended target. Alec smiled at them all and thinking about Isabelle, complimented the ladies on their fashion choices.

Alec then turned his attention to guy who was currently giving him the once over. He looked in Alec's eyes and smiled. Alec appraised him as well, smiling in return. Honestly, this mundane was sexy as hell. He was obviously Latino, with chiseled features and a bit of scruff on his face that made him ruggedly handsome in an exotic sort of way. Under his open, button- down shirt he wore a brown tank that fit quite snug across his sculpted chest. Alec, made small talk with everyone at the table but he and the Latino hottie, whose name was Antonio, always found themselves reverting back to looking at one another. It wasn't long before one of the girls, with a knowing smile, suggested a trip to the powder room. Alec would never understand why girls always went to the bathroom together but it did give him the chance for some alone time with Antonio. "Things are looking up," Alec thought.

* * *

Isabelle had nearly finished checking her side of the club when she noticed a couple tucked back in a corner, nearly out of sight. She may have missed them completely if it hadn't been for all the glitter and sequins, but there was no mistaking who one of them was…Magnus.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Isabelle was staring daggers at Magnus. Turning her attention to Michaela she spat, "And who the hell are you, his latest lover in the infinitely long list of lovers he's had and tossed out like a piece of trash later?" She turned back to Magnus, "Nice to see you're back to girls now. What's the matter, haven't been able to find any fresh deli meat lately?" Isabelle stated with disgust.

Magnus looked up at Isabelle calmly before replying, "I'm here to enjoy the music. It's just so painSTAKingly mundane, don't you think? Makes me want to, I don't know; slowly screw someone up against a wall just for some real entertainment. How about you Isabelle?"

"First of all, don't you dare insinuate anything about stakes concerning _my_ boyfriend! Second, jealous much? Will she," Isabelle pointed to Michaela, "not let you screw her against a wall?" She looked at Michaela, "It's okay honey, he'll screw you in the end, it's sort of his specialty you might say…in more ways than one. And third," Isabelle looked back at Magnus, "who the hell made you the judge of what good music is? I'm so glad you and Alec aren't together anymore you pompous, narcissistic…"

Magnus suddenly shot a burst of blue sparks at Isabelle and she stilled. "I'm sorry about that Michaela, but she really needed a time-out."

Michaela looked at Isabelle curiously and said, "This girl, she's one of the ones I brought here this evening. How do you know one another?" She turned to Magnus.

"I…I used to be in a relationship with her brother but…it didn't work out."

"I still carry the love of one with whom it was not meant to be." Michaela stated in a whisper. "He was the one you were talking about earlier? Alec is his name?"

"I would rather not talk…"

Michaela suddenly grabbed Magnus's arm. He looked at her hand and said, "While it is kind of you to try and…console me…it really isn't necessary…"

It was then Magnus noticed something was wrong. "Michaela?" But she had stilled and her head was faced towards the table.

"You know, if you're praying for me it's very sweet, but also quite pointless. I'm afraid that ship sailed a long time ago…"

Abruptly she turned to him. "Magnus, they need your help before it is too late." Magnus just looked at her, taken aback by the urgency in her voice. "Look, I realize there is a lot of hurt that is unresolved here and that there is some major healing that needs to be done, but right now, you need to forget about that and help them. And you need to take her with you." Michaela looked at Isabelle.

Magnus closed his eyes and looked down, taking in a deep breath. When he looked up he said, "If it was anyone else asking me I would say no, but I've seen your heart and soul and I know you would not ask me if it were not important." He sighed before continuing. "So tell me what's happening and how you expect me to convince Ms. Frigid over there to come along."

"You need to go to the stockroom. Clary is there and she is in trouble. Someone is coming to rescue her but in doing so he will make some errors in judgment that cannot be taken back. Those errors won't just affect him; they will affect all of you. As for Isabelle…" Michaela stood up and faced Isabelle. Reaching out, she took the girl's hand and removed her own sunglasses. "I hate to force this on anyone but we have no choice. Release her Magnus."

"asinine…what's going on?" Isabelle looked into Michaela's eyes and her first thoughts were of how unique they were, how beautiful. Those thoughts soon gave way to a feeling of security and contentment that wrapped around her like a warm blanket. She couldn't look away from the woman's eyes and she didn't want to, she never wanted this feeling to end. Then she saw Max. Instead of the pain she usually felt when she thought of him, she felt only peace. She had never really known what had exactly happened that night in the Penhallow's home, but she had never stopped blaming herself. Max took her hand and suddenly, Isabelle could see that night as clearly as if she were back there again except this time, she was in Max's head. Max was frightened, but not of Sebastian. At that moment, Max finally understood what it meant to live the life of a Shadowhunter. He knew he may never see his family again and he felt helpless to do anything that could protect them. They were right, he was too little. And to be really honest, he was petrified of what was happening outside. He suddenly realized that all the times he felt left out; his family was really only trying to safeguard him from harm. He took out the little Shadowhunter figure he kept in his pocket that Jace had given him years ago. He imagined his family battling the demons and winning. He never even saw the hammer coming. And he never felt any pain. Max looked up at Isabelle and smiled. He tightened his grip on her hand for a moment and then he was gone.

Tears ran down Isabelle's face. Tears of loss, of gratefulness, of pride in her little brother, of self-forgiveness, of love, and most of all, truth. She didn't know who this woman was, or even _what_ she was, but she had given Isabelle a gift that was both precious and priceless. As she continued to look in the woman's eyes she saw utter sincerity and purity of spirit. Isabelle, the perpetual skeptic who never truly trusted anyone and built up walls around herself as hard and durable as diamonds, gave in. Michaela, replacing her sunglasses, stood up as Isabelle began to stare at the floor. Without warning, Michaela drew Isabelle into her arms and held her tightly. Isabelle let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in and let herself be embraced. Isabelle closed her eyes and said the only words that mattered, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Over and over again.

After a few moments Michaela said quietly, "Isabelle, we need your help."

Isabelle looked up at Michaela with resolve in her eyes. "Anything."


	6. Chapter 6- Missing

**Before you read this chapter you may want to read Cassandra Clare's excerpt about Magnus and Alec's first kiss. You can find it on Cassandra Clare's website under excerpts. I tried to type the link in but it doesn't come out right. By the way, Cassandra Clare is a phenomenal writer and I can only hope to do justice to her characters. **

"Mother!"

"MOTHER!"

"Son, I can hear you. It is _not_ necessary to scream my name."

"Yes Mother, excuse my…outburst. However, something is wrong with Clary and I need to know what it is. You know she is the key…"

"Son," Lilith interrupted, "Just tell me what the problem is and I'm sure it can be easily resolved."

"Well, you know how I can sense when Clary has fallen asleep?"

"Of course. That is an element of this particular blood magic spell."

Sebastian was trying hard to control his temper. He wasn't interested in having a conversation about the problem, he wanted action! It didn't help that Lilith's calm reminded him far too much of his father. Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Gritting through his teeth Sebastian stated, "Right, but I can also sense when something is wrong. It _feels_ like she is no longer awake but when I try to connect with her, she isn't asleep. So again, SOMETHING. IS. WRONG!"

Sebastian was seething with anger and frustration. He was not used to having so little control over _his_ things, and Clary _was. his_.

"Yes, it would make sense that the spell might also connect you in such a way that you can tell when Clary is in distress. I must say, it is disconcerting that she is not asleep, yet also, not awake."

Sebastian had had enough of Lilith's placidity. "Forget it! I'm going to find her!'

"No Sebastian, you're _not_." Lilith stepped in front of him. "You can't compromise yourself. If you're caught…well, I won't allow it. I can send someone else."

"Someone else!? Who!? Demons…werewolves…fairies…!?

"Vampires."

"Vampires!? Are you serious? You don't think Shadowhunters won't notice some pasty white bloodsuckers?"

"Not if they stay out of sight. They look, more or less, like mundanes; they do not have a detectable scent; they make little to no sound; they move swiftly; plus, they can't be detected by the Shadowhunters' sensors. They are perfect."

"And you think they can be controlled? That they won't go rogue and start feeding? Yeah, that would certainly draw attention don't you think?" Sebastian spat the words at his Mother.

"_No one_, goes rogue on Lilith, Lady of Edom, Mother of Demons. At least, not without begging for death later, yet never receiving it. They'd go mad before they perished, I'd make sure of it. Plus, I feed them well and often. _Fresh_ human blood from the source. They would not turn away from that." Lilith popped the "t" as if to say the discussion was over.

Sebastian glared at his Mother. "I don't like it."

"Listen son, sometimes we must temper our desires in order to achieve that which we covet most. I promise you, everything will be okay. Have I ever let you down when it was within my power to do all that you have asked?"

"No."

"And I shall not fail now. Where did she tell you she would be tonight?"

"Some club called The Purple Egg. Her bloodsucker friend has a band that plays there every Saturday night."

"Perfect, I can take it from here. Now, try and relax. Maybe you could go down to the dungeons and blow off a little steam with some of our 'guests.' I know how happy that makes you."

"Fine, but I want any information on Clary the moment you get it. Are we clear?"

"Oh course darling. Now let Mother take care of everything."

Sebastian's frown did not abate as he walked off towards the dungeons but Lilith continued to smile. Her son was strong, driven, and vicious. He might need a little "handling" now and then, but she couldn't be prouder of him. Valentine may have been short-sighted in his goals and in his vision, but he had raised a warrior worthy of her blood sacrifice.

"Amatis."

"Yes my Lady?"

"Go get Jackson and Paulette. I have an important assignment for them and time is of the essence."

"Yes my Lady, right away."

* * *

Jace had made his way over to the table he had seen Clary at earlier. However, the only one there now was Maia, and she seemed tense and preoccupied. She didn't even notice him until he stepped right in front of her.

"Maia."

She looked up and seemed confused for a moment. "Jace?"

"Where is Clary?" Jace didn't have time for pleasantries or long explanations.

Maia looked down, conflicted. When she returned her eyes to Jace she whispered, "I don't know, I don't know Jace."

His determined facial expression did not change. "When was the last time you saw her?'

"Just as the band finished their first set. I went to talk to Jordan and Isabelle went to, um, thank Simon for the song he dedicated to her. It was fifteen minutes at the most, I swear! But when we came back she was gone, along with the alcoholic drinks Izzy somehow procured. We…we think she downed them."

Jace's forehead furrowed. "Alcoholic drinks? Damn Isabelle!"

"Jace I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

* * *

"Isabelle, I need you to…" Michaela looked at Magnus with sudden pity. "…I need you to find your brother, he is here."

"Alec? But how do you know…"

"I've seen him," Michaela pointed to her head, "and now that I have seen you in person, he could only be your brother, you resemble one another too much to be anything else. But you both must remember," she looked at Magnus again, "his heart is hurting, so no matter what you see or hear, please forbear any grief you wish to give him for later. It will only make things worse if you confront him now. After you find him, head to the stockroom behind the bar, you will need his help. Clary is there and so is her attacker."

"Demon?" asked Isabelle.

"No, human. That is why you need both Alec and Magnus. Otherwise, I'm sure you could handle the problem yourself. You will need their clearer heads to deal with the depth of cruelty and repulsion you will witness there. As a Shadowhunter, you don't normally deal with humans so it may be shocking to see the depth of depravity some of them carry in their souls. But remember, you cannot kill them. Now go, Magnus will follow in a moment."

Isabelle nodded and disappeared into the club.

"Alec is here?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Magnus. I didn't know who the face was until I met Isabelle, and then I put it together from all that has been said here this evening. Had I figured it out before, I would have told you."

"What did Isabelle see?"

Michaela sighed, "When I open myself up to others I can only show them who I truly am deep down inside. However, sometimes they see more. It isn't something I personally do, it just happens. Isabelle saw her little brother, Max. And what happened between them, well, that is for her to tell, should she choose to."

"Why didn't I see anything more?" Magnus asked quietly, almost painfully.

"I don't know. I have no control over it. All I know it that part of Isabelle was helplessly broken. I felt it in my visions of her, long before this night came to pass. But it was Max who decided to step forward through our connection and heal a wound that may have eventually consumed her."

Magnus nodded absently and Michaela placed a hand over his. "By the way, that ship you were talking about earlier? It didn't sail way, it just lost its bearings for a while. Happens to even the best of ships at times. In fact, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it was already navigating its way back home as we speak."

Magnus gave her a kind smile and was about to tell her how wrong she was when Michaela stilled once again, only for a moment, before she looked up and stated urgently, "Go! Now! Hurry!"

* * *

Alec and Antonio hadn't been chatting for very long before Antonio made his way over to Alec's side of the table. Somehow they had gotten on the topic of pets and Alec admitted to having a cat named Church. Antonio found it an odd named but confessed that he too had a couple of cats. Pulling out his cellphone, Antonio began showing Alec pictures of his "babies." Alec couldn't have been less interested. What was it with mundanes and their need to take pictures of their cats? Alec was trying his best to look attentive and put on a big smile when he spied Magnus still sitting at the table with the copper haired beauty. She had her hand on his and he was smiling. Alec felt a surge of jealousy and anger before sliding an arm around the back of Antonio, pulling himself closer to the attractive mundane.

Antonio looked up from his cellphone, smiled, and looked into Alec's eyes. "You know, you have some of the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Has anyone ever told you that? Of course they have. But have you heard it in Espanol? Ya sabes, tienes algunos de los más hermosos ojos azules que jamás he visto."

Alec gulped. That was hands down, the sexiest thing anyone had ever said to him. Honestly, Antonio could have said anything in Spanish and it would have been the sexiest thing Alec had ever had said to him.

"Um, wow. That was…"

Antonio turned slightly and put his hands on Alec's waist. Alec instinctively put his other arm around Antonio's back and tried to breathe normally. Alec had only ever kissed Magnus in his short life, and he wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to kiss someone else.

"Usted me puso en un trance desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en usted. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y todavía no se ha ralentizado. Ahora que te estoy sosteniendo, creo que en realidad podría explotar. Casi me da miedo incluso a besarte ... casi."

Antonio whispered the last word before leaning in and pressing his lips to Alec's.

* * *

Isabelle was frantically searching for Alec. Where could he possibly be? Alec didn't go to clubs unless it was for demon hunting and even then he complained. He said clubs were too loud, with too many people, and served no real purpose. She wouldn't have spotted him at all if she hadn't been so surprised to see two guys making out. Normally, she probably wouldn't have even noticed, but The Purple Egg wasn't the kind of club gays frequented. Plus, Simon's band didn't really play what you might call "mood" music. It took a moment to register that one of the guys was Alec and even then she did a triple take to be completely sure. Where had he even gotten those clothes?

"Alec!"

Alec didn't respond, he had completely forgotten where he was. All he could think about was Antonio's lips on his own and how it made him feel wanted again, then came Antonio's tongue and he remembered how it felt to be _desired_ again. He had been so lonely since Magnus rejected him. He knew he had betrayed the man he loved and that knowledge had brought with it a feeling of being perpetually cold. No matter what he did, the piercing chill never left him. He had even tried heaping blanket after blanket on top of himself, looking for relief, but it hadn't worked. However, right at that moment, kissing Antonio, he finally felt a sliver of warmth again. It wasn't the kind of warmth Magnus brought to him, but it eased the hurt and the cold. Maybe it would be enough.

"ALEC!"

It was the tug on his arm more than sound of someone yelling his name that brought Alec back to the present. Pulling slightly away from Antonio his eyes traveled from his own arm up to Isabelle's face.

"What the hell are you doing Alec? And who are frenching?"

Alec furrowed his brows at his sister and said, "This is Antonio, not that it is any of your business."

"And we weren't frenching chica, what we were doing was _definitely_ developed by us Latinos."

Isabelle looked up at Antonio in exasperation. "What?"

Antonio leaned closer to Isabelle and said in a deep, husky voice, "Have you ever been kissed by a man who knows how to trill his R's? Now imagine, as a woman, having that man trill his R's while kissing you in other more _intimate_ places on your body?"

Isabelle was speechless. She had dated a lot of different, well, "types" of guys, but she had never dated anyone who could… Isabelle gulped and tried to clear her head.

"As…interesting as that sounds" and hot damn did it, "I need a word with my brother."

"Isabelle, I'm more than a little occupied here. Happily occupied, I might add. We can talk at home."

"You don't even know him!"

"Oh that's rich, you've stuck your tongue down the throat of anything with a…"

"Alexander, that's enough."

At the sound of _his_ voice Alec froze. He tried to keep his eyes focused on Isabelle but they helplessly slid up to Magnus, standing behind her. He felt his heartbeat speed up and his knees turn to jelly. Time seemed to stop as he took in the man he loved with all his heart.

"Alec, your sister and I require your help with a…situation, currently developing in the club. Will you please come with us?"

Alec felt as if his vocal cords had been paralyzed. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

In a strange turn of events, it was Antonio who answered. "Alec, it is okay. Please, go help your sister and her friend here. I promise to be waiting for you when you get back." With that Antonio took his hands and cupped Alec's face, bringing him in for one last kiss before releasing him.

"Oh, and chica, though you may not be my type, I have a cousin who would be most honored to make your acquaintance. Perhaps if you hit it off like your brother and I did, he can show you what it is like to be with a man who can trill his R's" Antonio leaned into her ear, "and make your toes curl."

Isabelle felt speechless again, even a little breathless. She could also feel the blush and heat that radiated over her skin.

Magnus put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Come along Isabelle, Alec, we have work to do."

* * *

Jace closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Without opening them he asked, "Did you try following her scent?"

When Maia didn't respond, Jace opened his eyes back up and looked straight into hers.

"Did you…track…her…scent!?"

Maia's eyes had turned glassy but she had not shed a tear. "I didn't…I didn't think about it. I just…Izzy and I split up to look for her…I really thought we'd find her. The place isn't that big and with her red hair…no, no I didn't."

Jace shut his eyes again. He was trying hard to not lose control since he had no idea what would happen if he did. As it was, he could feel a slight burning in his veins. Hoping it was only adrenaline Jace looked back and Maia and asked in a low voice, "Can you _please_, track her _now_."

"Yes, yes, of course!"

Maia's eyes Changed yellow as she began to hone in on her wolf senses. Taking care to keep her eyes down lest a mundane see them, she nonchalantly sniffed the chair Clary had been in. After a moment she looked up at Jace. She was no longer glassy eyed but the fine werewolf fighter he knew her to be.

"There was a male here. A mundane. No more than…thirty minutes ago I'd say. Clary's scent leads away from the table with his."

"Where to?"

"The bar."

"Let's go."

Spanish translation: "You put me in a trance from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. My heart began to beat faster and it still, has not slowed. Now that I'm holding you, I feel it might actually explode. I'm almost afraid to even kiss you...almost."


	7. Chapter 7- Two Lumps of Creamer

"Luigi" had a ritual he performed with all "his girls". One ritual involved taking them to his "lucky" bathroom. Trevor thought "Luigi" called it "lucky" because "Luigi" never failed to get lucky when he went in there. However, it was more than that. "Luigi" had been playing this game a lot longer than Trevor and he had found that when he was using his "lucky" bathroom he had never been interrupted, the girls had never awoken early, and it had always contained the extra supplies and equipment that he needed for his ritual. It was also the larger of the two bathrooms in the stockroom, and being a bigger guy himself, the extra space was a perk.

Although "Luigi" knew he would get his fix either way, he couldn't help but be somewhat irked that his "lucky" bathroom was unavailable for use. Sure, he could take the extra time to try and unstick the door, but that would limit his time with the girl and he liked nothing more than being able to take his time with "his girls". Looking around the ladies' employee bathroom he took stock of the supplies and the room itself. He knew he would have to make some adjustments for his size in the smaller room but the biggest negative was that there was no urinal. His "lucky" bathroom had been updated with a new urinal about a year ago that was a little lower on the wall and protruded out quite a bit. It had something to do with ADA bylaws requiring that there be at least one wheelchair accessible urinal in the club. However, "Luigi" had found it a valuable piece of equipment to prop the smaller girls on, when he was wanted some "back door" action.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, "Luigi" took a stack of folded trash bags out from their box and placed them under Clary's head. He was aware he could get a little rough and the last thing he needed to do was bust the girl's head wide open on the hard floor. The concern wasn't for her as much as it was for him. His understanding with the bartenders would surely end should he physically damage any girl to the point that the cops would have to be called in. Next, he took some new rolls of tissue paper out and placed them under the small of Clary's back. He figured she couldn't weight any more than a buck flat so she shouldn't crush them. However, there were always round bottles of different cleaners he could place under her should that happen. With her lower black now supported her chest rose in a tempting arch and her pelvis turned in a more accessible position. Pulling out some other items to use later, "Luigi' closed his eyes and smiled. Trembling slightly with anticipation, he reopened them and lowered his body to the girl.

* * *

Jace and Maia had made their way to the bar, Maia stopping when she found the barstool that had Clary's scent on it.

"She was here and…he sat here beside her."

The barstools were currently occupied by what looked to be a couple of area college girls. One of them was giggling and flirting with one of the bartenders.

"What time do you get off sexy?" The giggling girl asked.

"That depends, what time do you have to be home?"

"_We_ don't have a curfew silly, we're both in college. Sarah here is a freshman and I'm a junior. My name is Nicole."

"_We_? So…are we, um, talking a package deal?"

Sarah, who had yet to speak, suddenly looked uncertain.

"Um, well, she's my ride but you know, I can hang here and wait if you guys want to, um, go get to know one another better." She blushed and looked down.

"Oh she's just a little shy. Sarah, you know it would be a lot more fun if we _all_ got to know one another better. Plus, it is a part of the tradition if you want to be initiated. We talked about this. You do want to be part of the sorority don't you? You know our motto, 'Sharing is Caring.'"

The bartender's eyes flashed with lust and want. Putting on a dashing smile he said, "Nicole, maybe Sarah here just needs something to help her relax? What do you think?"

Nicole's eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh yes, maybe just a…wine cooler…nothing too strong you know." Then she winked at the bartender while Sarah occupied herself with trying to memorize the wood grain pattern on the bar.

"Sure, I can handle that. And what would you like?"

"Oh, surprise me!"

The bartender bent down underneath the bar and although the girls couldn't hear him, Maia's werewolf hearing picked up the words he said under his breath.

"Oh you'll both be getting a surprise, you can count on that. It's about time I received more than money for the services I provide…"

Maia looked at Jace and shook her head. If this guy had served Clary anything to drink…Maia suddenly paled.

One look at Maia was all it took for Jace to swing himself over the heads of the girls and behind the bar. Stooping down he grabbed the bartender by his collar and pulled him up.

"I'm not sure what is going on here exactly but I want you to tell these lovely ladies that you are awfully sorry but you just can't help them tonight. Understand?"

"Who the hell…?"

Jace grabbed the bartender's face, turned it to the side, and slammed it down on the bar. "Tell. Them."

"Damn it okay! Ladies, I'm sorry but I will be unable to serve you this evening."

The girls looked on, obviously shocked, but just nodded their heads and got up to leave. However, before they could take a single step they ran into Maia.

"My friend there? He just saved your asses. One drink from that guy," and she jutted her chin toward the bartender, "and your night would have probably ended in a confused trip to the hospital."

Both girls looked at Jace and signaled their thanks with a short head bob.

"Oh, and Sarah is it?"

The quieter girl turned around.

"Nicole is not your friend and neither is anyone else in whatever sorority you are involved in. What they asked you to do tonight, and what Nicole was going to allow that pervert to do to you, isn't friendship and it isn't sisterhood. It is sick and twisted. Do you really want to become like them? Do you really want to take another scared young freshman out a couple years from now and do the same thing to her? I really don't think so. Get out now, before you regret something you can never take back."

Sarah's eyes began to water as she looked at Maia.

"You're right. This isn't me. I don't want to do this and I don't want to do it to anyone else. I'm a virgin for heaven's sake! How could I have gotten myself into this…?"

Nicole had walked off at this point and Maia grabbed a pen from her back pocket. She wrote her number down on Sarah's hand.

"We all get lost sometimes, so if you need anything…"

"Thanks so much." And Sarah walked off sniffling.

* * *

Jace was no longer paying any attention to Maia and the girls; his full focus was on the bartender whose face was still planted on the bar. A couple of the other bartenders and a few patrons started towards Jace, looking to intervene. Jace caught their movements out of the corners of his eyes and looked up.

"I wouldn't if I were you. This guy here was just about to serve a couple of alcoholic drinks to some minors in hopes to have his way with them later on. Now I know that many of you may be over 21, but this is an under 21 club without a liquor license. Do you really want to help this bastard out? I'd think about my answer very carefully if I were you."

No one moved and slowly everyone went back to what they were doing. Jace turned back to the bartender.

"Okay asshole, my girlfriend was here not too long ago and I'm going to take a wild guess that you served her something 'special.' My question to you is, where did she go and who was she with?'

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I just…"

"She is hard to forget. She is small, with fiery red hair and big green eyes. She would have been with a man, a man I'd bet my ass you know. And I have a nice ass so I wouldn't bet on it unless I was pretty damn sure I was right!"

"Look, I don't know…"

Jace grabbed one of the bartender's arms and yanked on it sharply, pulling the shoulder out of its socket. The bartender screamed. Jace looked up to see if anyone had changed their mind about coming to the bartender's aid, but no one had. In fact, it looked like a number of people had moved away.

"I'll ask you one more time before I start breaking things. A dislocated shoulder can easily be popped back in to place but broken bones, well; they are an entirely different story."

"I swear! I…"

"Fine!"

Jace grabbed one of the bartender's fingers, intending to break it, when the bartender screamed.

"Stop! I'll…I'll tell you! He screamed even louder. "God in heaven! Please…please…stop burning me!"

Jace abruptly released the bartender, letting him fall to the floor. He looked down at his hands and noticed a strange sort of light radiating out of them. It wasn't very bright, but it was there. He dropped behind the bar to look at them closer. No longer did he see the skin that normally covered them, but a transparent barrier lit from within. Then he looked down at the bartender. One side of the man's face had been burnt, the skin, blistered into the shape of a hand, Jace's hand. Even the man's finger, the one Jace had been holding, was blistered. Jace was horrified. How could he? He didn't mean to…

"Randy has her. In the back. The stockroom. He…he takes them to the employee bathroom. I'm sorry…just please…" And the man began to sob.

"Jace! JACE! What the hell are you doing!?"

Jace looked up to see that Maia had pulled herself to top of the bar and was looking down at him.

"I…I burnt him Maia. My hands…they burnt him."

"Snap out of it Jace! We don't have time for this! He wasn't just serving alcoholic drinks to minors, he was doping them!"

"Doping?" Jace looked back down at his hands.

"Yeah, you know, drugs?"

"Maia, what are you…"

"Damn Shadowhunters don't know shit about the real world… Look, he put medicine in them that more or less knocks you out. Guys use it to rape girls. Understand Jace? Rape?"

Jace's head shot up.

"Clary…"

* * *

Magnus, Isabelle, and Alec had made their way to the end of the bar where they spotted a couple of doors with a sign reading, "Employees Only." Isabelle had quickly related the story to Alec about how Clary was missing and more than likely in trouble, but not much else. How could she even begin to explain Michaela? She couldn't. Michaela had to be experienced, not explained.

"Come on, the stockroom is back here."

"And how would you know that Alec? Did you and Antonio already have some sort of rendezvous back here?'

"Isabelle" Magnus said calmly, "Now is not the time."

Isabelle looked at Magnus and glared as a bartender approached them.

"Is there something I can do for you guys?"

"Yes, we planned on going back there" Magnus pointed towards the doors, "and you can be a peach and act like you didn't see us."

"I'm afraid I can't let…" A burst of blue sparks shot from Magnus's fingers and the bartender turned right around to help the next customers at the bar, as if he had never seen them at all.

"Isabelle, Alec and I will go in the back and find Clary. We'll need you stay out here and keep anyone else from following us. Especially whoever is on their way to save Clary." Magnus looked at Alec for a moment before turning back to Isabelle. "_She_ said their judgment would be compromised and that the repercussions of what they may do would affect us all."

"Who is _she_?"

"It isn't important right now Alexander."

"Do you have any idea who I should be looking for?" Isabelle asked.

"Look, I don't know who _she_ is or what the hell the two of you are talking about but I do know Jace is here and if he knows Clary is in trouble…"

"Got it, you two go. She said that it would take the two of you to deal with this."

"Seriously, is no one going to tell me who _she_ is since it is this _she_ that is sending me on this little errand?"

"Later, now go!" and Isabelle pushed him through the doors.

* * *

Randy, previously known as Luigi, had just finished slowly running his hands over every square inch of Clary's body. He always liked to get a sense of the girl's body before undressing her. It also excited him because his drug of choice came in powder form and when used in the right doses, still allowed the girls' bodies to be responsive to outside stimuli. Clary had made a few low noises when he had placed his hands on certain spots so he knew she was primed and ready. Leaning down he licked Clary's lips, dipping his tongue into her mouth.

"You taste so sweet and your lips…" he sucked on one and then the other, "are perfectly plump and luscious. I can't wait to get them around my cock later."

Randy continued to move his tongue around in her mouth, sucking on her own tongue every few minutes. Then he began to assault her lips again, sucking and biting, swelling them in preparation for later. All the while Clary made small low noises. He couldn't tell if they were from pleasure or pain but either way, they made his cock harder. Slowly, he brought his hands to her waist as he continued to punish her lips. When he caught the hem of her shirt he ducked down and kissed her from right below her navel, all the way up her stomach, over her breastbone, and up her neck, as he pulled her shirt up and over her head. Her bra was as expected, plain white, with absolutely no detail. It was obvious from her clothes that she wasn't the girlie type and even though she claimed to have a boyfriend, she certainly hadn't planned on anyone seeing her in her underwear that night.

Looking for more of a reaction from the girl, Randy bit her nipple over the bra and was rewarded by a gasp. He shuddered in delight and began running his hands all over her bare skin, sucking and biting here and there. During one bite he involuntarily shuddered again, causing him to clamp down tighter than he normally would, drawing blood into his mouth and making Clary whimper in pain. He felt his own pre-cum against his leg and began to suck at her smooth skin harder and bite down further. It was like her blood and whimpers had combined to form an aphrodisiac that turned him ravenous. Sitting up, he pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket and readied to cut the girl's bra off between her small breasts.

"I've always preferred two lumps of creamer." And he brought the blade down.


	8. Chapter 8- Things Worth Than Death

Randy had just placed the blade under Clary's bra when he heard voices. Stilling, he attempted to make out what was being said, however, between his heavy breathing and the blood rushing through his head, everything sounded muffled.

* * *

"There's probably something I should tell you Magnus."

Magnus, looking around the stockroom, only responded, "Alec, if this is about your new boy toy, I believe there are more important things to tend to at this moment." Then looking at Alec he continued solemnly, "Besides, it is none of my business since there is no longer a 'you and I'."

"It isn't about Antonio…well it is kind of about Antonio… but not really."

"Alexander, I am in _no_ mood to talk about this so if you _please_…"

"I tied up a guy in the men's employee bathroom." Alec abruptly spat out.

Muttering under his breath, Magnus grumbled, "What could I have possibly done to deserve this fresh hell," then louder, "Alec, I _really_, don't want to hear about any of your kinky sexual exploits!"

"What? No…I don't mean it like that…I…oh by the Angel, I stole his clothes okay!? I mean…you know how I usually dress and…damn it…look, I just needed some new clothes!"

"Why?"

"Does it matter? Besides, I think I did everyone a favor by putting him out of commission. He seemed to be quite the despicable mundane, planning to put pills in alcoholic drinks and serve them to virgins. He said it would make them feel good…"

"And what's so wrong with 'feeling good'? I serve 'special' drinks at my parties to make my guests 'feel good' and you never cared. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that I 'm pretty sure you weren't hoping to defile anyone, at least, not in the way he intended to. Besides, except for the occasion idiot mundane, everyone knows your drinks have magical side effects."

"Alec, are you trying to tell this man meant to rape these girls without their consent?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I don't know much about the mundane world, and even less about mundane medicines or whatever, but from what he was saying..."

"I've heard enough, Clary is in more danger that I previously realized."

* * *

Jace and Maia were making their way to the end of the bar as fast as they could but it seemed like it was taking forever. With Maia's enhanced werewolf eyesight, she noticed Isabelle before Jace did.

"Isabelle is there; maybe she has already found Clary?"

"No, I can still _feel_ that Clary is in danger."

Maia didn't argue. She knew if it were Jordan she would stop at nothing until he was safe in her arms, no matter what reassurances anyone might give her.

* * *

"Magnus," Alec whispered. "It looks like no one is back here and I've already told you who is in there." Alec pointed to the bathroom on the right. "So besides the exit door to the outside, that only leaves…"

"The closed bathroom on the left. Alec, are you sure you are ready for what you might see? Clary…she…it may be…bad."

"You think she's…dead?"

"Alexander, I've lived a long time and as I've stated before, there are worse things than death."

Alec gulped. "I'm…I'm ready."

* * *

Randy was getting nervous. The voices seemed to have grown quiet. At first he thought maybe it had just been a couple of bartenders grabbing some fresh supplies, but then he heard the scuffle of shoes closer to the door. Pulling the switchblade slightly away from the girl he crouched. Whoever it was, they were going to wish they had never disturbed him.

* * *

Jace and Maia rounded the end of the bar at the same time but stopped short when they ran into Isabelle.

"Isabelle, move." Jace sounded menacing but Isabelle didn't flinch.

"I can't let you back there Jace. Alec and Magnus are handling it. Clary will be okay."

"Isabelle, I swear to the Angel that if you do not move of your own free will I will move you myself, using any force necessary…"

"Izzy," Maia interrupted, "You don't understand. We think someone drugged Clary and are in the process of trying to rape her. You have to let us go back. At the very least, you have to let _Jace_ go back. She _needs_ him, don't you understand?"

"I do," Izzy looked at Jace, "I really do, but Jace, can you honestly tell me you won't kill the person who has Clary? He's a mundane. It's against Clave law, hell, it's against mundane law!"

Jace had heard enough. He didn't care if God himself descended from Heaven and told him to wait in the club, he going to find Clary.

"I'm really sorry Izzy, but I can't let you stop me," And Jace flew at his sister.

* * *

"Alec, stand back. I have a feeling that whoever has Clary isn't dumb enough to have left the door unlocked and he may even have a gun."

At that, blue sparks shot from Magnus's fingers and the door to the ladies' employee bathroom blew outward, hitting what seemed to be an invisible wall before it could reach Magnus and Alec.

* * *

Randy threw his hands over his head as the door to the bathroom exploded. Though he was in shock, his survival instincts kicked in and he grabbed Clary from the floor, placing her in front of him. Bringing the switchblade up to her throat, he tried to see through the haze of dust and debris. Finally making out two figures he yelled, "Come any closer and I swear I'll slit her throat!"

* * *

The band was on the last song of their second set when Simon looked up to see Isabelle and Jace squaring off at the end of the bar. "What the hell?" he thought. Then he froze, a sudden horrible thought entering his mind. What if Sebastian had somehow taken Jace over again? It wasn't like they didn't all worry about it. With Sebastian still out there, anything was possible. Jordan looked back when he realized Simon was no longer playing. Simon shot him a nod towards the area Jace and Isabelle were fighting in. Jordan, catching sight of the battling Shadowhunters, looked back at Simon and bobbed his head once.

Suddenly, Jordan stopped singing and quickly announced, "Ladies and gentleman, sorry to cut the last song of our second set short but um…" He looked at Simon for help but Simon just shrugged his shoulders. "I, um, well, I really have to use the restroom and I just can't wait any longer. But don't worry; we will back for our last set of the evening in 15 minutes…or so!'

"What the hell Jordan?' Eric said. "You couldn't wait one more minute?"

Simon had joined them. "Don't get mad at Jordan, he did it for me. Vampire stuff, you know? Just, uh, take a load off and we'll be back. Maybe you can talk to that girl you were telling me about!" With that Simon and Jordan made a beeline for Isabelle, Jace, and Maia.

* * *

Magnus regarded the mundane holding Clary and then let his gaze shift to the small girl. He took in her unconscious state, the exposed skin marked with bites and blood, and the switchblade currently cutting into her neck, causing a steady trickle of blood down her throat.

"You really don't want to do that. How about you put the blade down and we can talk about this like civilized gentleman?" Magnus smiled a twinkling smile that did not meet his eyes. In fact, they were steadily staring sinisterly at the mundane.

"You know, I think I have a better idea. How about the two of you back the hell up while I take sweetness here over to the exit door? Then as soon as I get through that door and I know you aren't following me, I'll let her go."

"That's my brother's girl, pal. I suggest you surrender before he gets here, or there won't be much we can do to keep him from actually killing you."

"Not before I kill her." And Randy pressed the blade deeper into Clary's throat.

* * *

"Jace! Isabelle! What the hell are you guys doing!?"

Maia responded while Jace continued to try and make his way around Isabelle. He parried a punch as she blocked a blow. "Clary is back there," Maia pointed towards the doors," She's been drugged and attacked. Alec and Magnus have gone to help her but Isabelle won't let Jace back."

"Why not?"

"Because the culprit is a mundane and she's afraid Jace will kill him."

"That makes sense." Simon said ominously. "Because if he doesn't kill the bastard I will."

Isabelle, distracted by Simon's statement, took her eyes of Jace just long enough from him to breeze past her, knocking her to the floor so hard she lost her breath.

"Jace!" Maia yelled.

"Maia," Jordan stated calmly, "Call 911. I know we usually handle most things within the supernatural community but since a mundane is involved, this one is for the police. To be honest, I suspect if Magnus hadn't obviously performed a glamour spell, the police would have already been here by now."

She nodded and took out her cell.

* * *

As Jace entered the stockroom he took in the scene. Clary was propped up in front of a man who had a switchblade to her throat. She looked unconscious and the marks on her body…Jace began to shake uncontrollably. Then he heard her, Clary gasping and whimpering as the blade cut deeper in her skin.

"Clary!"

As Jace ran forward Alec tackled him to ground. "No Jace! He'll kill her!"

Jace growled and screamed, "It looks like he already is! Get off of me!"

Magnus sighed and looked at Randy. "You know, we could have done this this easy way but since it looks like you have made your choice…"

Magnus's fingers twitched, shooting a direct blast of blue sparks at the man holding Clary. Randy was suddenly plastered against the back of the bathroom wall, unable to move or speak as the switchblade fell out of his hand. Unfortunately, the backward force of Magnus's blast caused the switchblade to dig further into Clary's throat before Randy dropped it. Clary's body fell over, slamming her head against the toilet seat as she went down. Magnus, Alec, and Jace all froze and in the silence, only the rasping breaths coming through the slit in Clary's throat could be heard.

* * *

Jacskson and Paulette watched the action unfold from the rafters of the club. It was easy to see everything from this vantage point since none of the interior walls rose all the way to the ceiling.

"Lady Lilith will definitely find this of interest. Personally though, I hope the girl dies."

"That's only because you want Sebastian and he won't give you the time of day. Her death will not change that."

"It might."

"I don't understand why you want him Paulette. At the very best he will screw you before he tortures you for days, months, maybe even years."

"He's sexy, he's ruthless, and he's ambitious, which means he will be a great leader one day."

"That's it isn't it? You want to rule by his side?'

Paulette just smiled.

"You're delusional."

* * *

"Clary." Jace breathed. He tried going to her but Alec still held on to him…barely.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled. "I…can't…hold him…much…longer!"

Magnus turned, taking in Alec and Jace, and with another shot of blue sparks he froze Jace just as he had done with Isabelle earlier.

"Why didn't you just do that before!?"

"Because my first priority was Clary and you seemed to be in the mood to wrestle with a hot young man this evening."

Alec just glared at Magnus who ignored him and strode over to Clary. Bending down he examined her neck and the exposed top part of her body. Though there was blood saturating one side of her bra he didn't move it to check the damage.

"Alec, she really needs a hospital but with her angel blood…"

Maia entered the room at that moment and her eyes went straight to Clary. "Oh my God!" Then she ran to her side.

"Magnus, is she going to be okay!?"

"I don't know. He didn't cut her jugular but the blood from the cut is bleeding into her lungs, slowly suffocating her. But her neck isn't the only place that needs to be stitched up to help stop the bleeding. She also cracked her head pretty hard on the toilet which is what I am most worried about. Any swelling to her brain could be deadly."

Maia looked at Alec. "Can't you just use your stele to heal her? Give her a healing rune?"

"No." Magnus said sharply. "She has mundane drugs in her system and we have no idea how a rune of any type might effect that, even ones for healing. It is too dangerous."

* * *

She was still sitting at her table, nervously tapping her foot and flipping a matchstick box with the club's name on it over and over in her hand. She didn't notice him walking her way until he was within ten feet of her barstool.

"Um hey, my name is Eric. I'm in the band. I was hoping I could, I don't know, buy you a drink and talk?"

She was stunned. Of course she'd noticed him; she'd been coming to the club every Saturday night for the last month. But she had never given him or any other guy much thought. She knew she wasn't like everyone else and that she never would be. She would never get the "happily ever after," something she thought she had accepted a long time ago. But in that moment, all she could think about was the fact that a guy was actually interested in her. Sure, she's gotten the normal cat calls walking by some construction sites in the city, but no one had ever approached her, not that anyone had ever been given much of an opportunity. She really wasn't sure what to say, this situation was utterly foreign to her.

"I, uh, I'm waiting on some friends…"

"Fifteen minutes, please. It's all I have anyway." He looked at the stage. "There's still the last set to perform." The combination of Eric's pleading eyes and the goofy grin on his face made her smile and give in.

"Okay Eric, you have fifteen minutes." And she put on her own goofy grin.

"Great, uh, so first things first. What's your name?"

"Michaela."

* * *

"I'm going back there to check on Clary." Simon announced.

"No wait. I think maybe Jordan or I should take a look first. You know, in case…in case there is a lot of blood." Isabelle gazed into his eyes, asking him to understand and trust her. But her eyes said something else also. Isabelle didn't want to be the one to go back and check.

"You're right Izzy. Jordan, can you go check and I'll stay here with Izzy. I…I'll need her to stay calm."

Jordan nodded his head and said he would be back with an update.

"Simon…if she…I mean…if my drinks got her…" and she began to quietly sob.

"Shh, I'm sure she'll be okay Izzy." Simon held Isabelle tight and tried to swallow his own doubts as he consoled her.

"I just…I can't do it again. Clary has become like a sister to me and I've been such a bitch to her lately. If she…I just don't know if I can survive losing another…"

Jordan returned quickly looking grave. "Magnus has…apprehended the assailant. But Clary, she's not doing so well."

"You mean Clary…"

"No Isabelle, the guy, he didn't get that far, thank God. But he did partially cut her throat and there are a lot of bloody bites on her…top area."

"Is that…is that all?"

"No, she hit her head pretty hard and it might be serious."

Isabelle began to tremble as tears continued to roll down her face. "But, they can use a healing rune right? And Magnus, Magnus knows the healing arts!"

"Yes and no. Magnus is worried what a rune might do to Clary while under the influence of mundane drugs. It is unknown territory. But he is going to try some spells and see if he can discern what he might be able to do to help her. Maybe he can purge the drugs from her system somehow. And I learned a lot about first aid and trauma while training under the Praetor Lupus, so I'm going to try and stop the bleeding from the bites and then stitch up some of the deeper ones."

"Jordan, please tell me there is something else we can do…"

"Isabelle" Simon said suddenly, "I won't let her die. I swear I'll turn her into vampire like me before I let her die. It's not…it's not that bad…" Simon's voice trailed off.

"We're not there yet Simon. And even if we were…" Jordan looked at his friends before continuing. "Look, I don't know what is going to happen yet, no one does."

It was Jordan's last sentence that snapped Isabelle out of her despair. She looked up at both Simon and Jordan, eyes wide, and ran off into the club.


	9. Chapter 9- I Won't Go On Without You

"Michaela. That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." She looked down, a bit embarrassed by the compliment.

"So can I buy you that drink?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't really drink a lot of sugary drinks. I mean, I didn't grow up on them so I'm okay with just water. But I appreciate the gesture."

"Seriously, no pop? Well you obviously didn't grow up here in New York. Where are you from?" Eric sipped on his Coke as he looked at her.

"It's such a tiny nowhere place. I'm sure you've never heard of it." There was no way she could tell him the truth and even if she did, he would never believe her. She decided to change the subject.

"So how long have you been in a band?"

"Well, my friends and I have been messing around with music for years but we only got this reoccurring gig in the last month or so."

"So you're doing well? I mean, you're actually playing at a place regularly so that must be exciting. What else do you do? " Michaela wasn't used to making small talk and was finding it to be quite nerve wracking. It was hard coming up with things to say when there wasn't a specific purpose behind talking to someone.

"School and music take up most of my time but I also like to write poetry. I've been reading it in coffee shops for a while now. I get a good crowd." Eric flashed a slightly cocky smile that made Michaela laugh out loud.

"What's the laugh all about?" He tried to act hurt but couldn't keep the grin from forming on his face.

"Oh you know, your humility is just astounding." And she laughed some more, Eric laughing with her.

"Can I ask you something Michaela?"

"Um, sure, I guess so."

"Why the sunglasses? I mean, it's badass and all but can you even see anything right now?"

She wasn't expecting that question. To be honest, she was so used to wearing her sunglasses anytime she went outside her home, she rarely even noticed them anymore. "Yeah, I can see fine. I just have sensitive and…unusual eyes. They make some people uncomfortable."

"Is that your way of telling me you're really a vampire and under those sunglasses you're hiding the red eyes of one who drinks human blood?"

"I don't know, is that question your way of telling me you are a diehard Twi-hard? If it is, I'm afraid we're going to have to part ways because I just can't be seen with someone so lame."

"Ouch, harsh." But Eric smiled. "Well, I happen to know for a fact that vampires don't have red eyes so -" He just shrugged.

"Do you? And how did you come by this information?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. I'm a man of mystery you know. But back to my original question, will you take off your sunglasses so I can see your eyes? I promise not to scream like a girl or cry for my mom. What do you say?" Michaela looked at him and thought, "Is he really giving me puppy dog eyes right now?"

Eric seemed very sweet and completely harmless but she knew that letting him see the real her could be dangerous for both of them. Part of her really wanted to see what would happen if she let him into her world, but the other part, the responsible and duty-bound part, knew she couldn't. She was just about to feed Eric some cock and bull story about why she just couldn't take off her sunglasses when Isabelle ran up looking panicked, scared, and on the verge of a complete breakdown.

"Michaela…please…you have to help. I don't know what to do…no one does. You're…you're all we have left."

* * *

"Alec, I have to attend to Clary. I need you and Maia to take this mundane here and the other one you have tied up in the other bathroom, and wait outside for the police. You'll need to make up a story. They obviously can't know the truth of what happened."

"Well, the other guy has pills on him, he showed me. But I don't know what to do about this one."

"Leave it to me. Jace and I found the bartender that helped the guy dose Clary. I think I can get him to talk."

"Alright, Maia you hunt down the bartender and meet Alec outside. He'll be waiting with these two."

"What are you going to do about his," Maia pointed to Randy, "memory? He'll have quite the story to tell the cops."

"Leave that to me. A simple memory spell should do."

Maia nodded at Magnus and with one last look at Clary she headed back into the club.

* * *

"Paulette, I think it's time we let Lady Lilith know what's going on. Go contact her and I will stay here and keep watch."

"Why do you get to stay and keep watch?"

"Because I don't want the girl dead. Besides, if you're so eager to get in Sebastian's good graces, perhaps you should start with his Mother."

Paulette thought about that for a moment before muttering, "Fine. I'll be back."

* * *

Maia came bursting through the doors leading from the stockroom. In her hurry she just about ran smack into Simon and Jordan, who were standing still dazed by Isabelle's sudden departure.

"Maia, what's going on?" Simon asked.

"I'm going to find the bartender that helped that pervert dose Clary. We need his testimony for when the cops get here. Alec is waiting for them outside with the two mundanes from back there." She jutted her thumb towards the stockroom.

"Two? I don't -"

"No time, the bartender could be anywhere by now."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why? Don't think I can find him by myself?" Maia's temper was showing.

"Maia, I'm not doubting your tracking ability but if we want to make sure the bartender talks, we may need some of my vampiric…talents. Besides, there isn't anything I can do here, not with all the blood -"

Maia grabbed Simon's shoulder at looked up at him. "I'm sorry Simon; I guess I'm just a little on edge. Let's go." Giving Jordan a quick kiss on the lips she ran off into the club with Simon following closely behind.

* * *

Alec had already broken down the door to the men's employee bathroom and dragged out the mundane he had tied up earlier. Thankfully, the guy was still out. He was currently in the process of untying all the restraints except those on the man's wrists. Clary's limp body had been moved and was now lying in the stockroom where Magnus would have more room to work on her. Having just completed the memory spell on the mundane, Magnus let him fall in a heap to the bathroom floor. As he stepped out of the bathroom Magnus quietly stated, "I'm done with him Alec. You may bind his wrists now in case he wakes up."

"Right." Alec mumbled back.

"Oh yes. One more thing." Magnus turned to face Alec and shot blue sparks toward his former lover. "You'll need to look like an official police officer and now, you do."

Alec looked down slightly confused. "I suppose you used a glamour since I don't look any different to myself."

"Of course."

"Well, before I drag them out of here, what should we do about Jace?"

Magnus looked over at Jace's frozen form in pity. "As soon as you leave I will unfreeze him and cast a spell that will keep him from leaving the room. The mundane won't be safe otherwise. Besides, Clary needs him right now."

Alec nodded, grabbed the back of each mundane's collar, and dragged them out the exit door on their backsides.

* * *

"Son?" Lilith stepped into a dungeon cell and looked upon her greatest achievement.

Sebastian didn't turn around from the sobbing creature that lay on a table in front of him. He had heard the tone in his Mother's voice and he knew the news wasn't good.

"I have the information on Clary that you wanted and I have come to you as I said I would."

Sebastian raised his blade and brought it down on the struggling mermaid once again. Cutting off another thin slice from her tail she screamed and he stuffed a gag in her mouth. "It isn't polite for the meal to speak when the diners are in the middle of a conversation." With that he rolled the slice of meat up and placed it in his mouth. Then turning towards his Mother he pondered aloud, "I wonder if Clary adores fresh sushi as much as I do. Tell me Mother," Sebastian's voice suddenly became dangerous, "will I get the chance to ask her?"

"That son, is…unknown. What I do know is that Clary was drugged without her knowledge by a mundane, who then attempted to take advantage of her -"

"Advantage in what way?"

Lilith hesitated, "Intimately."

Sebastian turned around, picked up a massive broadsword, and cut the mermaid's tail off. Covering her gaged mouth with his hand he leaned over her and said, "Thanks for dinner but I've lost my appetite." He then kissed her forehead, removed his hand from her mouth, and took the gag out so she could scream openly. Storming out of the cell, the mermaid's screams continued for some time before dying down and eventually coming to a stop.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lilith had followed her son out of the cell and was struggling to keep up with his pace.

"I'm going to kill the mundane, slowly, and then I'm going to bring Clary home."

"No, you're not."

"I'm not arguing about this Mother."

"Neither, am I." Before Sebastian could react Lilith had trapped him in some sort of magical bubble.

Sebastian screamed at his Mother but no sound came from within the bubble. "Son, I'm afraid I can't hear you. It's really just as well because right now, I need you to listen."

Sebastian folded his arms and glared at his Mother.

"Now, from what I understand, the mundane did not get what he wanted from Clary but she was still injured quite severely." Sebastian's body began to shake in rage. "However, there is nothing that can be done for her at the moment because of the unknown nature of how the drug might react to any type of healing ritual, including runes. Even I could not help Clary without possibly causing more damage. I know you want to go to her but if you would just calm down and think rationally, I believe you would agree that Clary is better off in the hands of her friends. You know they will do everything they possibly can to help her." Sebastian was staring at the floor now, his shaking a little less visible.

"Now, about the mundane. I know you want to kill him but don't you think that perhaps there is a better use for him?" Sebastian's eyes returned to his Mother and he narrowed them in impatience and indignation. "It's just so rare to find a mundane with the level of immorality this one has. Think of what he could become should he be given a drink from the Infernal cup."

Sebastian closed his eyes and adamantly shook his head no.

"But son, surely you can see…"

But Sebastian had heard enough. Taking out a dagger he slit his arm open. Then, using his own blood he wrote the following sentence backwards on the bubble so she could read it. "I _will_ kill him, no matter what you do. If that means I must hunt him to the ends of the Earth, I _will_."

Sighing, Lilith decided to give. She would not win this argument. "Fine, but will you at least leave Clary where she is, in the capable hands of her friends?"

Sebastian glared at his mother for a moment before he nodded. "Good." The bubble came down and she went to him. "Now, do you want me to instruct Jackson and Paulette to grab the mundane for you once he is in police custody?"

"Police custody? I should have known they would put Clave law over what the mundane really deserves." He thought for a brief moment before he continued. "Yes, tell them to bring him here. I have plans for him that I believe Clary will appreciate. Oh, and let Jackson and Paulette know that I give them permission to make a meal of the police officers and any other mundanes that get in their way, as long as I get Clary's attacker, unharmed. Tell them to think of it as a reward for doing such a good job."

"Of course son, you are truly a wise and gracious leader." With that, Lilith took leave of her son.

Sebastian knew his Mother was just stroking his ego, but he didn't care. Now that he had calmed down, he remembered that Clary had to be okay. After all, they were predestined to be together. It was an added bonus that this new development had the potential of bringing him and Clary closer together. Smiling a wicked grin he headed back towards the dungeons to create a special place for their soon-to-be new guest.

* * *

"Isabelle? You know Michaela? But how-?"

"Eric, go away. _Now_."

"Isabelle, you can't tell me what to do. I'm not Simon, your oh so whipped boyfriend."

"Maybe not, but since Simon _is_ _my_ whipped boyfriend, I can make sure he becomes quite a pain in your _neck_ if you know what I mean." She glared at Eric until he sighed and turned to Michaela.

"It looks like you guys have some girl talk to take care of so I'll leave you to it. I hope we can talk again soon Michaela." He took her hand and kissed it before walking off.

"Michaela, we will talk about…whatever that was and your taste in men, but right now, please, we need your help."

"One, it was nothing. Really. Two, you need to slow down and tell me what's going on. Did you get to Clary in time?'

"Yes, but she's been badly injured. We…we don't know what we can do to heal her. She can't go to a regular mundane hospital, we can't use any healing rituals including runes because we don't know how they will affect her with the mundane drugs still in her system, we…just please, can you help us?"

Michaela looked at her disheartened new friend with compassion. "Isabelle, I don't know what I can do. I mean, I can _see_ things from time to time; I can contact people through dreams when I really need to, and sometimes, as you witnessed earlier, I can be used as a conduit for others when I open myself up completely…but I've never healed anyone."

"Look, I don't know if you can do anything either but it's worth a shot isn't it? Please!"

Michaela sighed. "Okay Isabelle, I will go and see if there is anything I can do for Clary but you promise me two things."

"Name it."

"First, as you can imagine, I must be very careful about who I interact with. This is not only for my safety but for yours. I will hide my face and you will present me as one of your warlock friends until I am assured that all involved can be trusted."

"I can assure you that all my friends are trustworthy. You don't have to worry –"

"Dearest Isabelle, the world of Shadowhunters and Downworlders is a tricky one full of alliances and secrets. I just can't take the chance when all may not be what it seems."

"I understand." And she did. Over the last six months or so she had come to realize that anyone could be misled. Valentine had misled both Jace and Clary, Inquisitor Herondale had been corrupt with hate and a need for revenge, her supposedly trustworthy friend Sebastian had murdered her little brother… Yes, Isabelle knew all too well that sometimes things weren't always what they appeared to be.

"Second, you must keep in mind that there is still the possibility that there is nothing I can do to help Clary. But I promise I will try."

"That is all I ask."

* * *

Jordan had retrieved a small trauma kit that he always kept in his truck in case of emergencies. He had started applying pressure to any wounds that were still bleeding when Magnus decided it was time to unfreeze Jace.

"Clary!" Jace quickly scanned the bathroom Clary had been in but when he didn't see her he jumped nimbly to his feet and surveyed the stockroom. His breath hitched in his throat when he finally caught sight of her. Magnus was chanting, blue sparks flying from his fingertips, as Jordan attempted to stop the bleeding. Jace ran to Clary's side and grabbed one of her hands.

"Clary?" Jace watched as Jordan tended to Clary's wounds and asked, "Will…will she be okay?"

Jordan looked at Jace with empathy in his eyes and told him the truth. "Jace, we honestly don't know. Besides the wounds on her body that you can see, the slit in her throat in causing blood to drain into her lungs. If we don't stop it, she'll suffocate. She also hit her head pretty hard and we have no way of knowing what kind of damage the impact may have caused to her brain."

"Have you tried a healing rune? It should help. I have my stele -"

"No Jace, we decided it was too dangerous. Magnus says there is no way of knowing how runes, or any of the other healing rituals, might affect Clary since she still has mundane drugs in her system."

Jace looked at Clary's broken body and hoped she could hear him like he heard her after Valentine ran a sword through his heart. "Please wake up for me baby. Open those beautiful green eyes of yours and let me know you're going to be okay. I can't lose you. I know I've been distant lately but I swear if you come back to me, I'll do better. Please Clary, don't leave me. I can't go on without you, I don't want to. I _won't_ go on without you."


	10. Chapter 10- Voices From Above

"Okay, so there are three different drugs the mundane may have given Clary. They are commonly referred to as date rape drugs. Unfortunately, there is no way to be certain as to which one he actually used unless we can able find the drug and identify it, or we find the bartender and get him to talk. However, from what I know about these drugs, I think I can rule one out."

"Think?"

"Yes, 'I think' Jace. Look, we're all doing the best we can under the circumstances so -"

"Okay, okay! So Jordan, what makes you 'think' you can rule out this particular drug?"

"Well, it isn't legal in the U.S. so it is harder to get, it is more detectable in drinks than the other two drugs, it is hard to determine the correct dosage when using this drug which means Clary probably wouldn't have survived to this point," Jordan winced as he said that, "and she isn't exhibiting a lot of the side effects that are common with this particular drug. I mean, at this point, we have to take what we can get. Any bit of help, no matter how small and conjecturing, is better than nothing."

"I know you're right Jordan but I don't have to like it. So where does that leave us?"

"Normally, we would push fluids like water, or hook her up to an I.V. to flush out her system, but neither of those things are possible at the moment."

"How do you know all this stuff about mundane drugs?"

"You mean besides the fact that I used to be one and mundane children are taught about the dangers of drugs and alcohol in school?" Jordan deadpanned.

"Yeah, besides that." Jace rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"The Praetor Lupus teaches its members more about the human anatomy than just the ways it can be damaged or fatally wounded. We don't have healing runes when one of us gets hurt and we can't help others if we don't have at least some training in first aid and trauma care. You know, for a race devoted to protecting mundanes from creatures such as demons, you guys really don't think a lot about how to help mundanes who get injured in the crossfire."

Jace's brow furrowed in thought before he responded, "I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Yeah, well maybe you should. You'd be a hell of a lot more help right now."

Isabelle suddenly came bursting through the doors of the stockroom followed by a hooded figure.

Magnus looked up for a moment before turning his attention back to Clary, all the while, never ceasing his chant.

"Isabelle? What…who the hell is this?" Jace looked warily at the stranger and then turned his angry eyes on his sister.

"I brought a warlock friend who may be able to help us." Isabelle stated mater-of -factly. "Would you rather me ask her to leave or would you like to give Clary the best possible chance for survival?"

Jace scowled at Isabelle but said, "Fine. I just hope she can be trusted."

"Yeah, well, she feels the same way."

"Excuse me?"

"Look Jace, she has a right to be apprehensive. She doesn't know anyone in this room but me." Isabelle glanced at Magnus but he seemed intently focused on Clary.

"Whatever." Jace turned his attention back to Jordan and Clary, quietly asking Jordan more questions as he continued to rub circles with his thumb over Clary's palm.

Isabelle turned to Michaela and quietly relayed who was present. "Okay, so you know Magnus and you know who Clary is, the only other two people in the room are Jace, who I was just speaking to, and Jordan. Jace is a Shadowhunter like me, like Clary, but Jordan—"

"Is a werewolf.'

"How –"

But Michaela was shaking her head. "I'm sorry Isabelle, but I can't reveal myself to any werewolves."

"But Jordan is okay, he is even a member of the Praetor Lupus…"

Michaela caught her breath. "Then I really must leave, _now_.

"But I don't understand…"

Michaela had begun to move away when Isabelle grabbed her arm. "What if…what if I just communicated anything you thought might be helpful? I mean, you wouldn't have to talk to anyone but me. You can even stay over here. Please. I just…_please_.

Michaela's hearted ached at Isabelle's plea and even though her head was telling her to leave, her feet wouldn't respond.

"Okay Isabelle, I will stay as long as I can."

"Thank you."

"First of all, they need to sit her up and lean her forward slightly. I don't think there's a large amount of blood coming from the cut in her throat because she isn't coughing up blood."

Seeing Isabelle's confused expression Michaela explained, "Her body would respond with coughing whether she was conscious or not."

When Isabelle nodded Michaela went on. "However, we don't want that to become a problem. Hopefully, changing her position will help the blood flow down the outside of her neck, instead of into her lungs. Either way, it is blood loss, which can't be helped. They also need to bandage it tightly which will help soak up the blood and put pressure on the wound. It will also help to keep the wound clean. As for what we should do next, I need to think for a moment. If you would go and tell them what I have advised so far, I would appreciate it."

Isabelle made her way over to Jace and Jordan, kneeling down to tell them what the strange warlock had proposed they do. Jordan looked back at Michaela and just nodded his head in what she figured was agreement. From her studies, she knew what would help Clary the most. Still, both methods involved risk and she could not be the one to decide whether or not they should be attempted.

Isabelle returned and stated, "Okay, Jordan said he had already pretty much finished up anything he could do for the bites," Isabelle's nose twitched in disgust, "well, the ones he felt comfortable tending to anyway. He and Jace are currently figuring out the best way to do as you suggested. I think Jace is just going to sit her facing him and let her lean on him. But I think that has more to do with him just wanting to hold her." Isabelle looked down for a moment and scuffed at some trash under her boot. "I mean, if Clary is going to die…if it were me…" Isabelle exhaled sharply. "I'd want to be in the arms of the man I love."

"Isabelle, I have a plan." Isabelle abruptly looked up, hope filling her eyes. "I don't know if it will work but from what I can see, it might be your last shot. It also comes with risk so think hard before you agree."

"I agree. Whatever it is, I agree."

Michaela sighed. "It involves stealing."

"I don't care."

"If you're caught you'll go to mundane jail."

"I'd like to see them try."

"It may not work."

"I would rather try then sit around waiting for Clary to die. Not only would I lose someone who is as close to a sister as I've ever had but Jace, we'd all lose Jace. He'd never be the same."

Michaela nodded her head. "I need you to get your two fastest and strongest friends. They can't be Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters don't know anything about mundane medical equipment –"

"Okay, Jordan and Simon. What's next?"

"I need them to find an ambulance that has been called to an emergency location. That way, the EMTs should be inside taking care of victims while their vehicle is left unattended. Break in if you have to but do it as silently as possible. First, we need two I.V. bags, two intravenous needles that are at least 18-gauge in size with accompanying cannulas and trochars, and of course, tubing. Second, we need one adrenaline injection. It might come in a shot or pen or you might need to get a new injection needle and a bottle of the drug so we can measure the dose. It doesn't matter, whatever they have."

Michaela watched the growing confusion on Isabelle's face.

"Should I write it down?"

Isabelle looked embarrassed. "Yeah, I mean, I've never heard of any of that –"

Just at that moment Simon reentered the stockroom from the club and went straight to Isabelle when he saw her.

"Isabelle! How's Clary? Have they been able to do anything?"

Isabelle's eyes lit up but then dulled again as she looked at Michaela, a question forming on her face. Michaela gave a slight nod and Isabelle broke out into a smile.

"Simon, this is…a warlock friend of mine and she is helping us with Clary. There are some things she needs you and Jordan to get but I don't understand any of it." When Simon gave her a confused look she just said, "Mundane medical equipment and medicine." Then Isabelle shrugged her shoulders. "Um, can you tell him and I'll let Jordan know we need him to help. Simon can fill him in after you're done explaining it." Isabelle looked questioningly at Michaela again and Michaela gave her another slight nod. Isabelle walked away, leaving Simon and Michaela to discuss the plan. However, it was Simon that was the first to speak.

"Before you get started, even if Isabelle wasn't my girlfriend and I couldn't read her as well as I somewhat do, I would still know you are _not_ a warlock."

Michaela smiled under her veil but simply asked, "How?"

"Because you don't have the smell of burnt matches like a warlock does."

"And what do I smell like, Daylighter?"

Simon looked slightly taken aback by her knowledge of him but only responded, "You don't smell like anyone I have ever met before. Like…a mixture of things but with something else I can't pinpoint exactly."

Michaela remained silent, waiting for him to go on.

"It's like…sunshine, dead flowers, and…something...else. Nothing bad, just… different."

"Can I trust you Simon? More to the point, will you trust me?"

Simon looked over at Isabelle speaking to Jordan and Jace and then back to the "warlock."

"If Isabelle trusts you, so do I. What can I do?'

Before Simon and Jordan left, Simon announced that Maia and Alec had both of the mundanes, along with the bartender, waiting outside for the police. The bartender had agreed to cooperate as long as they promised to keep the "freaky blonde guy" away from him. Simon looked at Jace but Jace ignored him.

"We'll be back soon. Since I forgot to ask what drug they used we'll get that information also. Maybe it will help. Make sure Clary hangs on!" Then Simon and Jordan were gone.

Michaela finally came forward once it was just her, Magnus, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary.

Jace looked up at her with untrusting eyes as Magnus finally stopped his chanting. He seemed somewhat drained and asked for some water and a chair.

"So?" asked Jace.

"So what?" Magnus responded.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jace really was trying not to sound like a total ass but his emotions were nearly uncontrollable. He hadn't even mentioned going after the mundane that had done this to Clary because he knew they would have already thought about that and come up with a way to stop him. It was okay though. He figured he could always find the guy later.

"Jace, I honestly have no idea."

"No idea? Then what the hell have you been chanting about all this time?"

"I was slowing her blood loss and more importantly, the swelling in her brain. You're _welcome_."

Jace just sighed and muttered thanks. He knew everyone was doing what they could but until Clary was better, his desperation was palpable to all.

Magnus raised his head and looked to Michaela.

"Mi…" His gaze fell over Jace again. My friend, is there anything else you can do while we wait? Perhaps…if you were to take her hand?"

Michaela hesitated as Jace looked at her veiled face with suspicion. "May I?" She asked him.

"I suppose. But hurt her and I'll kill you."

Michaela nodded and set herself down on the floor beside Clary and Jace. Taking a deep breath, unsure of what would happen next, she closed one of her hands around Clary's. At first, all she saw was darkness along with a chilling cold. She also felt a bit woozy but none of these things really surprised her due to the state Clary was in.

"Clary?" Michaela called out in the dark space.

"Clary!?" She yelled louder. Suddenly she heard the bare wisp of a sound off to the side. As she turned toward the sound she could sort of make out a shape lying on the ground. Running over, she saw that is was Clary, looking much the same in this place, as she did on the outside.

"Clary? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Clary did not respond, did not open her eyes at all. Michaela carefully took Clary's hand, just as she had back in the stockroom. Upon contact Michaela felt a slight surge of what she could only describe as electricity and then there were voices, speaking as one, inside her head.

_"Daughters of the most high, hear us now. God, in his infinite wisdom and mercy has granted you life so that you may help fight on the side of good when the time comes. A time, which is quickly approaching. You already have everything you need but you continue to let the Deceiver plant doubt and confusion in your hearts. The heavenly trinity of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit has already endowed within each of you the power to defeat the Hosts of Hell. This new Earthly trinity, of which you were each born to be a part of, is heaven's greatest defense. Work together and you shall not fail."_

Michaela had never experienced this before. Offhandedly, she wondered if Clary always heard voices in her head. Voices from…where? Heaven? Michaela didn't know but she felt absolute truth in the words that were spoken. She also felt a deep warmth that seemed to emanate from all around her. Looking down at Clary, she chanced a dialogue.

"Uh, Voices From Above? You say we are daughters of the most high and part of an Earthly trinity to stop the darkness that will soon invade this Earth. But if Clary dies, won't that hope die with her? There must be something I can do to help her. Please, grant me the knowledge to heal her so that we may be the warriors God intended us to be."

_"Bronzed-hair daughter of God's judgment, the answer you seek is within your fiery-haired sister, daughter of God's purity and redemption. She has been gifted the knowledge of heaven's language. Only that, can save her now."_

Michaela looked at Clary again, confused. Clary was unconscious, how could she give Michaela this knowledge of which the voices spoke?

"I…I don't understand. If she is the only one who has the knowledge to help herself, what can I do?"

_"To work together, you must learn how to harness your gifts in such a way that you make one another stronger. That is the key to heaven's victory and it is the key to that which you seek now. Use the gifts God has so graciously given you and your sister will give you the answer you need."_

Michaela suddenly felt the weight of the world crash down on her shoulders as she gently brushed Clary's hand. What if she couldn't do it? She wasn't even sure how to begin. Would her inability to help Clary lead to darkness and destruction? Michaela had rarely felt fear in her life but in that moment she thought she might actually suffocate from it.

"But –"

_"We have told you all you need to know. Your path will not be an easy one as darkness has already gained a foothold within the Earthly trinity."_

Michaela remembered what Magnus had said about Clary and the reason why Michaela could not reach the girl in her dreams. Looking at Clary now, so fragile and vulnerable, she thrummed with a protectiveness she had never experienced before.

_"Vade cum Deo, filia judicium."_

"No! Please don't go! I need…I need…" But she could already feel the warmth seeping away. Michaela lowered her head and closed her eyes. She had studied Latin, along with many other languages. She heard the farewell in the words.

"Ok Clary, it's just you and me now and I don't know if you heard any of that but I need your help. Please, somehow, hear my voice and let me in. Show me how to help you."

Michaela brought Clary's hand up to her own forehead and started rocking back and forth.

"Please Clary. All your friends are waiting on you, _out there_. They love you. They're worried. Clary, they _need_ you. I _need_ you. I can't do this on my own."

Tears had filled Michaela's eyes as she continued to try and reach Clary, through her words, through her mind, through her heart.

"I know it's scary out there. I _know_. But just try and focus on what's good like your friends, your family…the people you love. You don't want to leave them do you? Leave them to fight a losing battle? Because that is what it will be if you die."

Michaela let out a frustrated breath and looked away. Clary would _not_ die, not while there was still the possibility of Michaela reaching her. Turning back to Clary she got right in the girl's ear.

"Damn it Clary. Are you really this selfish? I _know_ you have the answer, they said you did. So is there no one you love enough to come back for? No one at all?"

Suddenly, Michaela saw him in a rippling haze like heat off of asphalt. The blonde boy in the stockroom. Isabelle had called him Jace. She knew then that Clary may have been trying all along to communicate with her. But with the drugs, the blood loss, the swelling in her brain, and the possibility that Clary might have been somewhat conscious during the attempted rape, Clary was in very rough shape.

"Okay Clary. I see him, Jace. Just…try and focus on him. Getting better and getting back to him. Only that, nothing else. I know you can do it.

It took a moment but then it suddenly appeared. A rune, flashing brightly in front of her eyes. Fearing she would forget it, she grabbed a tube of lipstick out of her jeans pocket and traced it on her arm.

"Thank you Clary. I got it. I'll make sure Jace gets it now. You'll be okay. I have to go now but don't stop fighting because none of us are!"


	11. Chapter 11- Relieved

**A/N- I am currently in the process of combining some of the first chapters because they were so short. I also just posted another chapter. It may take half an hour or so for FF to fix it all. But the new chapter is Chapter 11. **

* * *

Jordan and Simon spilled through the stockroom doors with one large black duffle a piece.

Jace looked up and asked, "Any trouble?"

"You know, I've seen a number a medical dramas in my life, Scrubs, ER, Chicago Fire, House, Grey's Anatomy, but I only watched that last one when Clary made me," Jordan rolled his eyes, "but I never really believed that EMTs left their rides unlocked and open for pilfering. Seems they do. Well, to a point. Some things were locked up. Not that it stopped either one of us." Simon smiled holding up his duffle. "We also didn't need the trochars, not with the way these I.V. needles are set up."

"A simple yes or no could have sufficed. But since you decided to share one of your little mundane stories with us let me ask…," Jace turned to Isabelle, "Hey Izzy, in your experiences with Simon, do you think he learned anything from watching some show on anatomy?" Jace raised his eyebrows twice at Isabelle while Simon turned red and Izzy just glared.

"If Clary wasn't in your arms right now Jace, I'd make sure a certain piece of your anatomy was no longer attached to your body," Isabelle growled.

Jace just smirked, then turned his attention back to Clary and let out a sigh. "Bet Clary would be backing you up right now if she…" Jace trailed off, all false bravado gone.

Isabelle walked over to him and patted him on the head. "It'll be okay Jace."

"Thanks Izzy, now a feel like a golden retriever."

"Love you too bro."

It was at that moment Michaela opened her eyes. Blinking a few times, she looked around the room until her gaze fell on Jace. "I have it. She gave me a rune. But first," Michaela turned her attention to Simon and Jordan, "we have to get the drugs out of her system."

"Do you know how?" Isabelle asked quietly.

Michaela pulled Isabelle down to her level and whispered, "Yes. What I'm going to do will flush anything impure out of her system. But the vampire and the werewolf must leave. The vampire for his own good and the werewolf –"

"I know, I know, just give me a second to think of something." Isabelle scratched her head before turning to Simon.

"Um, Simon, you should probably wait outside while we work on Clary. What with the needles and blood and whatnot…"

Simon sighed, "Yeah, okay, Izzy. Just come get me if…just come get me."

"And Jordan? Alec and Maia haven't come back yet. I would have thought the police would have been here by now. Can you check their status?"

Jordan narrowed his eyes at Isabelle and looked sideways at Michaela. "Does _she_ know what _she_ is doing with this stuff? We haven't even told you what drug they used."

Isabelle glanced at Michaela who nodded. "It doesn't matter and thanks, but we'll be fine."

Jordan didn't look happy. Turning to Jace he asked him, "Do you trust this…warlock…with Clary? We don't even know her! I can help Jace. But…but it's up to you man."

Before Jace could respond Magnus spoke. "Jordan, you have shown yourself to be quite the asset tonight and I know you would like to stay and help but as I always say, two warlocks are better than one!"

"When have you ever said that?" Jace asked in disbelief.

'Like I said, _always_." Magnus looked at Jace like the answer was obvious. "Besides Jordan, although Alec and I are no longer together, I am getting slightly worried about him. Maia too of course."

Jordan looked at Magnus and spat, "Fine," before walking out the exit door.

Once both he and Simon were gone Michaela got to work. Looking closely at the inside of Clary's left wrist, she pressed on the blue veins that were easily visible there. Then turning to the black duffle with the I.V. bags, she chose one along with a cannula. Inserting the cannula into a bottom tube port of the I.V. bag, she primed the chamber and then clamped it shut.

"Isabelle, I need you to hold this bag up above Clary's head so that the fluids will flow down into her bloodstream." Isabelle moved over to Clary and took the clear plastic bag from Michaela.

"Magnus, can you grab me a bottle of liquor? I need it to sterilize my hands and the puncture site but those bathrooms don't look all that clean."

"No problem. I could some alcohol myself." Isabelle just rolled her eyes as Magnus went and picked up a bottle of vodka. Michaela took it from him, opened it, and poured it on her hands and on Clary's wrist. Handing it back to Magnus, he evaluated it for a moment before deciding to chug some down.

"Great, we'll have a drunk and useless warlock on our hands before we know it." Jace muttered in irritation.

Looking down at Jace, Magnus simply replied, "It would take massive amounts of this cheap sludge to get me anywhere near panty-dropping drunk. Sorry to disappoint you Jace." He then took another swig and grinned.

Taking out one of the needles, Michaela found the chosen vein in Clary's wrist again and slowly inserted it at an upward angle, decreasing its slope as she pushed it in a little farther. Once she saw blood enter the needle she pushed it in about another centimeter. At this point she took the catheter that was already attached to the needle and advanced it forward until it was completely inserted in Clary's wrist. Then taking the needle out, Michaela grabbed some of the tape Alec had used earlier to bind the mundanes and taped the catheter down so it wouldn't come out of Clary's wrist. Grabbing the I.V. tubing Michaela attached one end to the catheter port and the other to the I.V. tube port on the bag. Finally, she released the clamp and turned the rate of flow to high.

"Okay, she is getting fluids. That should help push the drugs out of her bloodstream."

"What next?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, we need to give the I.V. some time to work and it would be best if waited until she, um, well, until she released her bladder. You know, before we did anything else."

"You mean…pee? She can't, I mean, she isn't even awake."

"Yes, well, the fluids will work the same way as ingesting water does. What comes in must go out. It will happen whether she is awake or not."

Few things embarrassed Isabelle but the thought of Clary urinating in her pants as they all watched…

"Can't we…can't we sit her on the toilet and wait?"

Jace spoke up at that moment. "Look, I'd love Clary whether she peed on me or not but I think _she_ would care. I can carry her to the bathroom and you two," he pointed to Isabelle and Michaela, "can take care of the rest."

Michaela nodded her head and said they'd wait about 15 minutes before moving Clary. It wasn't going to be easy to keep her sitting in a forward position on the toilet so Michaela hoped that by giving the I.V. some time to work, it would lessen the time spent trying to prop Clary up in the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh my God I'm so bored! I swear we have been out here for at least an hour! What is taking them so damn long?"

"I don't know Maia. I've never had to depend on mundanes for anything. You used to be one, were you just as slow and unreliable back then?"

"Seriously Alec? Are you trying to be an ass or are you finally settling into the attitude of a stereotypical Shadowhunter? I swear you guys all act like you have something stuck up your butts." As Maia realized what she said her eyes went wide. "I…I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. I –"

"Save it."

"No Alec, really. I'm just tired -."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Alec –"

"Shut up already!"

"What's going on here?" Jordan's voice cut through the darkness.

"Nothing." Maia said quietly.

'Don't tell me that. He was yelling at you!"

"Jordan, don't," she stated through gritted teeth. Jordan looked into Maia's eyes and nodded. Maia had become a strong and independent woman in the years he was gone and she didn't like anyone fighting her battles. Though it made him love her more, it was also incredibly difficult for him to accept at times.

"So how are our mundane friends doing?" Jordan was trying to change the subject.

Alec looked over at the three men either lying or sitting on the sidewalk. "Well, the bartender is conscious but all he does is mutter and cry."

"Well, he was burned pretty badly. He may even be in shock. He really should see a doctor." Maia responded.

"I'm sure the police will take care of it," Jordan reassured her.

"Whatever." Alec said nonchalantly. "The other two, well, let's just say they are easy to deal with when they're unconscious."

"Alec, you can't go around continuously knocking mundanes out. Their wrists are bound and between you and Maia, I really don't think you have to worry about them going anywhere."

"You know, I'm tired of people telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I don't answer to Downworlders so how about you mind your own business. Besides, these guys are scum. They deserve whatever they get."

"So you're judge and jury now? I see the legendary Shadowhunter cockiness didn't skip you like I thought it had." Jordan was fuming now.

"Alec," Maia looked him in the eye, "you're better than this. I know you are."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm not who you thought I was to begin with."

"That isn't true. What's true is that I know who you used to be. But this…this Alec…I don't know him at all and I'm not interested in getting to know him either." With that Maia turned around and walked off. Then glaring at Alec, Jordan followed.

* * *

"Look dude, I don't know where my bass guitarist is, or my lead singer. I can't actually do the last set without them. Just…give me five more minutes okay?"

The manager of the club was not happy. The band was almost 15 minutes late hitting the stage for their last set and he was threatening to not only withhold payment, but to drop them from the docket all together.

It was at that moment Simon appeared. "Where the hell have you been? And where is Jordan?"

"Sorry, uh, I was held up. You know, _hungry_. Had to find some appropriate sustenance. It took longer than I expected."

Eric took Simon aside and whispered, "Man, please tell me everyone who came here tonight is leaving with the same amount of blood they showed up with."

"Well, scientifically speaking, a typical adult has a blood volume between 4.7 and 5 liters. However, one's blood volume can change slightly from one moment to the next based on a number of factors including –"

"Oh for God's sake, just shut up Lewis. Do you know where Jordan is? We have to get back onstage before they 'can' us indefinitely."

"Um, I think he was out front getting some air. Want me to go get him?"

"Go get who?"

"Thank God, there you are Jordan. We need to start our last set, like _now_."

"Sure. Let's hit it." Turning around he gave Maia a quick kiss before he, Eric, and Simon made their way back on to the stage where their band mates were already waiting.

* * *

Isabelle and Michaela were both in the bathroom with Clary now. Although they had found some items to sit on, they were far from comfortable.

"My back is seizing up. How much longer?"

"I don't know Isabelle. Over half of the fluids have already gone in. Her bladder must be feeling the pressure by now."

"I say we help things along. You're closer to the sink, turn it on. Running water always makes me need to go." Michaela did as Isabelle asked and they waited another couple minutes before Isabelle's agitation got the best of her.

"Damn it Clary! Pee already!" When that didn't work Isabelle got real close to her ear and said, "If you don't pee now, I'm going to take a picture of you sitting sans pants on the throne and send it to everyone you know. _Especially Jace_."

It was as if Isabelle had spoken the magic words. Soon they heard the tell-tell signs that Clary had finally released her bladder and smiled at one another.

"Your methods may be unorthodox Isabelle, but my arm holding the I.V. bag up thanks you."

When it seemed Clary was done, Isabelle looked away as she pulled up Clary's underwear and jeans. Opening the door of the bathroom, Isabelle yelled for Jace to come help them carry Clary out. Once they had her laid down on the floor in the stockroom, Michaela grabbed a sterilized needle from a plastic package and a bottle of epinephrine, otherwise known as adrenaline. Rolling up her sleeve she turned to Jace.

"Jace, this is the rune Clary gave me. When I say so, draw it as quickly and correctly as you can on the back of her neck."

Jace's brows furrowed before he asked, "What aren't you telling us?"

Michaela was measuring the dose of epinephrine she was drawing into the needle. Sighing she conceded, "This medicine will cause her metabolism to speed up, burning off the drugs faster. However, it is risky because it will also increase her heart rate and respiratory rate. With her continued blood loss and the blood in her lungs, it makes things dicey. Not to mention what effect it will have on the swelling in her brain. Without the rune to heal her, she probably wouldn't survive this shot. But without these measures, we won't get enough of the drugs out of Clary's system to even use the rune at all.

"So what you're saying is that there is still a chance she could die."

"Yes, but it is a much smaller chance."

Jace's brows knitted in worry but he just nodded his head as he got out his stele.

"When I say now, do it. Understand?" He nodded again.

Picking up the needle, Michaela carefully inserted it into the crook of Clary's arm and whispered to her, "Remember Clary, fight. And don't stop fighting." Then she pushed the plunger all the way in.

It only took a moment before Clary's eyes flew wide open and she began to breathe raggedly and rapidly. She looked both scared and confused, which tore at Jace's heart.

"Now Jace!" Jace pushed the tip of his stele to Clary's neck and traced the rune Michaela had given him. It wasn't easy with Clary's rapid breathing and shaking but he managed to finish it. They laid her back down on the floor as she convulsed.

"What the hell is happening!?"

"I…I don't know. Just…give it a moment."

Then slowly, before their very eyes, Clary's convulsing lessened and her injuries began to close, including the cut in her throat. She also began to pink up somewhat. Isabelle, Jace, and Michaela all breathed a sigh of relief as Magnus continued to watch stoically.

"Clary? Clary can you hear me?"

"Jace?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm here Clary."

"What…what happened?" Then looking around she asked, "Where am I? And…ooooowwww… why does everything hurt? Especially, oh my God, my _head_."

Jace just smiled and held one of her hands in his while stroking her hair with his other hand.

"It's a long story. One I will tell you later when you are up to it."

"Will it include telling me why Isabelle is holding a bag of water over my head?" Jace looked up and saw that Michaela was gone, leaving Isabelle holding what looked to be a new I.V. bag.

"Yes, but for now, rest. I think the rune you gave us is still working its magic since it hasn't faded yet."

"What rune?" Clary asked.

Jace and Isabelle just looked at each other before Jace said, "You don't remember?"

"No."

"Well, we'll talk about that later too okay?"

"Yeah, okay. But Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"I really need to pee."

Laughing, Jace helped Clary to the bathroom while Isabelle kept her steady and held up the I.V. bag. After Jace helped Clary lay back down she happily drifted off to sleep, forgetting who would be there. Waiting, always waiting.


	12. Chapter 12- Hodge's Story

Two hotshot police officers had finally shown up to take the three mundanes away. Fortunately for Alec, his bad attitude seemed to fit well with what the cops expected from one of their own. He gave them a somewhat truthful version of what had happened, leaving out Clary and any other unnecessary information. The cops then retrieved the pills from the pocket of the mundane Alec had spoken to and informed him that they would be taking all three suspects to the hospital before escorting them to jail. They were hoping the doctors could give the bartender something to calm him down so they could take his statement and treat his wounds. The other two would be checked for concussions since they were still unconscious. Alec had explained to them that he had no choice but to knock them out and restrain them after they attempted to escape numerous times. The cops just smiled and nodded, one even winked at him though he thought it was more in the spirit of camaraderie than attraction. One part of Alec, the part that cared and knew right from wrong, was just as disgusted by the mundie cops as he was by the mundanes that were now in their custody. However, the darker part of him, the part that he was slowly letting in, didn't care at all and figured the mundanes deserved whatever they got. After the cops called for backup along with a forensics and drug unit, they asked Alec to head back inside and make sure that anyone who seemed suspicious did not leave, including employees. Then assuring Alec that backup would be there shortly, they left. As he left the curb and walked towards the club Alec mumbled, "Yeah, I'll be waiting here with baited breath," and stepped inside.

* * *

Michaela had quickly made her way back to her previous table as soon as she knew Clary was going to be okay. She was already worried that Clary might remember something about her from the connection they shared, however brief. Even remembering her voice could be dangerous. She couldn't risk Clary actually waking up and seeing her for real. She had taken a gamble and she would never regret it, but she still fretted about the cost of her decision. Turning her gaze to the band she saw Eric smiling down at her and couldn't help shyly smiling back. For the second time that evening she wondered what life would be like if things were different, if she were normal.

Up until about six months ago all she had ever known was the secluded life of the Sisterhood. She had been there for as long as she could remember but she had no idea how long that actually was. At the Sisterhood they didn't mark time. Not minutes, not hours, not days, not months, not even years. Those were terms she wasn't even aware of until she left to "fulfill her destiny" all those months ago. At the Sisterhood you woke when the rooster crowed, went to your designated studies or duties whenever the tower bell rang, and then headed to bed after you heard the first wolf of the forest howl. When Michaela studied the history and religions of the world she had asked about the numbers that often accompanied her readings but was always told that they were unimportant. Things happened in the past, the present, or the future. Those that happened in the past, otherwise known as prior to the present, were to be used as lessons. These lessons were to be utilized to make for a better present and a better future. The future, otherwise known as anything that happens after the present, was believed to be of the greatest importance. In truth, she didn't even know how old she was but when she compared herself to those around her, she figured she looked about 18. However, once she truly understood the concept of time, she knew she had to be way older. Having this knowledge just compounded her confusion as to what she was. And if she didn't know what she was, she looked back at Eric, how could she be ever be anything to anyone else?

* * *

"Clary? Clary, you're okay!"

Clary's eyes fluttered open. Looking around she blinked slowly and furrowed her brow. Everything seemed foggy and she felt as if she were floating.

'Where…where am I? What happened?"

"You're safe, don't worry. I didn't completely believe Mother Lilith when she said that your friends would save you but it seems they aren't completely useless after all."

"Save me? From what? I don't understand. Am I sleeping? Is that why you're here? Or…no…Sebastian…you…you didn't take me did you?" She didn't want to cry, to show weakness, but she was so confused and disoriented. Fear spread through her veins like ice.

"No Clary, I have not taken you. Not yet anyway. However, a time _will_ come when you and I will join as one. You should try and get used to the idea though when it happens, I promise it will be the happiest day of your life."

"You are delusional Sebastian. Why…why can't you just be my brother? I realize you aren't _good_ and that is Valentine's fault, but you don't have to want _that_. Please Sebastian, can't you just be happy being my brother? I could love you; I could, as my brother. These visits we've had in the last week or so, they haven't been bad, I've actually enjoyed them somewhat. Can't you be happy with the relationship we've already formed?"

Sebastian looked at her, cocking his head sideways. "I believe you. I believe you could love me as a brother. But Clary, I've never wanted to be just your brother. From the time father told me about you, I wanted nothing more than to possess you. Sometimes I actually feel like I want to consume you." His eyes darkened. "Cut you open and lap up the life giving blood that runs through your veins. But then you would be gone and that would ruin my plans. So I will settle for having you by my side where I can always taste every ounce of your milky flesh, devour your mouth and breathe in the air for which you'll be gasping, lick up the juices you will freely give when I pleasure you, capture you tears in my mouth when pain and pleasure meet, and yes, suck up the blood from where my teeth will ultimately tear your flesh from time to time. I plan to consume you in multiple ways every day we are alive, and in the pits of hell thereafter. You will always be _mine_."

Clary had started to cry and shake uncontrollably. How could he take such a beautiful act between two people who openly chose to love each other and make it so vile, so twisted?

"Don't cry dear sister. I promise it won't be a one way road. You will also crave to consume me. In fact, you will beg for my hands, my fingers, my mouth, my tongue, my teeth, my lips, and my manhood, over and over. You will plead for my seed, always feeling that you never have enough of it and me, inside of you. You will gladly swallow it down, rub it all over your body, and let me insert it as far inside of you as possible, whenever and wherever I want. Part of this will be from your desire to have as many of my offspring as possible but the other part will be from love and intense lust." Seeing her doubt he added. "Yes sister, your _want_ of me will be _insatiable_."

Clary couldn't believe what her brother was telling her. Yes, she had known that he wanted her in an intimate way but he had never been so graphic and crude when he spoke of it. She suddenly felt a panic that not only took her breath away but threatened to make her violently ill. Sebastian, seeing her distress, allowed her some slight freedom of movement as she gave into the panic.

"I see you need some time to think over what I just said. Perhaps I was too direct when I told you of my intentions but I was only trying to answer your question as to why I cannot just be your brother. I will leave you for the time being as I have something to attend to. The night is young; I will be back soon with a surprise that will show you how much you truly mean to me." With that Sebastian smiled at his sister and faded away, leaving Clary trapped within the dream, screaming for help as she shook and sobbed violently, retching even when there was nothing left in her stomach to come up.

* * *

Michaela was surveying the club, seeing if any of her new friends had emerged from the stockroom when she noticed Alec coming in the front door. Although she had not yet met him, she knew that he was not only Isabelle's brother but he was also one of ones she had brought there that night. She quickly rose from her seat and made her way over to the handsome young man.

Alec had contemplated going home after the cops picked up the mundanes but then he thought of Antonio and decided if it were at all possible, his night was going to end with action of a different kind. He needed a release and Antonio seemed more than happy to give it to him. However, before he could even begin looking for Antonio whom he figured might be long gone anyway; he was approached by the woman he had seen Magnus with earlier.

"Alec?"

He looked at her and sneered. "What do _you_ want? Pointers on what Magnus likes in the sack? Sorry I can't help you but his tastes seemed to have…changed."

"Alec, Magnus and I aren't together. I just met him this evening and although I shouldn't be telling you this I can guarantee that he still isn't over you. Honestly, I don't see anyone, male or female, becoming a part of his life any time in the near future."

"How…how do you know that? Why would he tell you something so personal if you just met him tonight?"

"Alec, I will answer all your questions if you just come have a seat with me. There is much more to tell."

Alec contemplated the young woman in front of him for a moment before he nodded and followed her back to her table.

"So what did Magnus say exactly?"

Michaela smiled. "Aren't you even curious as to what my name is?"

Alec sighed impatiently. "Yes, fine, what is it?"

"Michaela, it is nice to meet you Alec."

"Yes, wonderful, whatever. What did he say?"

Michaela smiled again. "He said, and I quote, 'I still carry the love of one with whom it was not meant to be.'"

Alec looked down before he slowly turned his eyes up and studied at her through his eyelashes. "Did he tell you what happened?"

"No, and I did not ask. Whatever happened is between to two of you. However, trying to make him jealous by kissing some random, yet handsome stranger, will not win him back. Besides, I have a feeling that you are better than those kinds of immature games."

Alec did not care for her admonishment. "Lady, you don't even know me. I could be the worst person in the world."

"Funny, you don't look the way Jonathan Morgenstern was described to me."

Alec gasped. "You…you know about Sebastian?"

"Alec, why did you come here tonight? It wasn't to find a new 'friend' was it? It was something else, yes?"

"You? It was you who sent me those dreams and brought me here? But why?"

"Because I need your help and you need mine. However, you aren't the only one I brought here tonight. I also brought Magnus, Isabelle, Jace, and Simon. You are all crucial in bringing down Jonathan, or as you call him, Sebastian."

"Why should I believe you? You could easily be working for Sebastian.

"I could be, but I'm not and I can prove it if you will allow me. Magnus and Isabelle have already extended me this courtesy. They know I tell the truth."

"What is it you are asking of me exactly?"

"It's really quite simple, just take my hand and look into my eyes."

Alec narrowed his eyes at her. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were either flirting with me or leading me into some kind of trap."

Michaela couldn't help but giggle. "You know, Magnus accused me of the same thing. Flirting that is. So much alike, yet so different," she mused. "I truly hope the two of you work things out. As for me tricking you, I believe a Shadowhunter of your stature would have no problem handling a young woman such as myself. However, if it makes you feel better you can hold one of your blades in your other hand."

After a moment's thought Alec replied, "That sounds fair." As he took a blade in one hand and Michaela's hand in the other, Michaela removed her sunglasses. Alec's initial thought when he looked in Michaela's eyes was, "Magnus would call that color violet." Then, for the first time since he and Magnus had broken up, Alec felt a sheltering from the pain that had been threatening to swallow him whole. He also felt a kind of serenity that was devoid of the guilt and judgment he had been carrying around like Atlas and the celestial sphere. He wondered if perhaps the young woman with violet eyes had indeed killed him. However, the moment the thought entered his head he immediately knew it was untrue; she was genuine, devoid of any malice and deception. Her virtue was truly beyond reproach.

What happened next was something Alec was completely unprepared for. Hodge, looking much the same as he had when he still worked at the Institute, approached Alec and laid a hand on his shoulder. Smiling, Hodge turned Alec towards a mirror that wavered much like a portal. Alec knew he should feel apprehension and confusion but Michaela's tranquil essence kept him steady. Suddenly, Alec heard Hodge's voice though his mouth never opened.

"Alec, I have been sent to you in hopes that you won't make the same mistakes that I did." Alec furrowed his brow but Hodge continued.

"As you know, when I was a little younger than you are now I turned my back on what I knew to be good and true, and turned to the darkness." The wavering mirror suddenly changed to reflect varying images of Hodge's life as he spoke. "Though I never reached the level of darkness Valentine achieved, I still carried out his every wish and whim. The time I spent with you and your family in the Institute made me wonder on occasion what I could have become should I have chosen a different path. Like you, I never felt like I belonged. And my feelings of loneliness and hatred for myself and others made me a perfect target for Valentine. He easily exploited my vulnerabilities and I allowed it because he made me feel accepted, valued, needed, and yes, even cared for. It was all a lie of course but when you want something so much it hurts, you often overlook the truth in favor of denial."

"Alec, you are quickly approaching a crucial moment in life where you will have to make the choice whether to stay on the side of good or to give in to the darkness. In choosing good, you also choose truth, and often the pain that comes along with it. In choosing the darkness, you choose the numbness of all pain but also the damning of your soul. You know which path I chose, but I urge you to make a different choice. Of course I no longer have the right to tell you what you can and cannot do but please, ask yourself whether the pain and isolation you feel now, is really worth it."

Alec nodded, taking in all Hodge had said before he looked at him and asked, "Hodge, where are you? And…how did you get here? I mean, are you really here? You can't be really…can you?"

Hodge smiled at him once again but the smile did not meet his eyes. "In the corporal sense? No my boy. I am only here in your mind, made possible by the connection you are sharing with this lovely young lady. As for where I am, well, I am where I deserve to be. I have many regrets, but the time I got to spend with you kids, I will never regret that. And that includes cutting Jace out of his mother's womb, no matter how grisly that sounds. You were the only good things to come out of my poor excuse for a life and in the end I even screwed that up."

"Hodge—"

"No Alexander, I betrayed you and your siblings and to me, that was far worse than knowing what Valentine was doing to Ithuriel and doing nothing to stop it. My punishment is more than just." Hodge seemed to look off in the distance for a moment and then turned back to Alec. "It seems my time is almost up. Although I have enjoyed the time we have spent together, it was not intended to be for my benefit, it was intended to be for yours. Please think about what I have said and express my sincere apologies to Isabelle, Jace, and even Clary. You all deserved better from me. Now I must take my leave. Remember Alec, in the end it is the choices _you_ make that determine the kind of man you will become." And with that, Hodge and the mirror disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13- Whatever It Takes

As soon as Hodge vanished Alec once again found himself looking at Michaela, only she was no longer holding his hand and she had replaced her sunglasses. For a moment he didn't say anything; shock, confusion, despair; all running through his veins.

Finally he asked, "Did…did you see that? I mean, can you…? I—"

"It's okay Alec. I understand what you are asking and the answer is yes. I did see your friend Hodge and I am sorry for your loss. I also know that what he said is true. I can sense the conflict that is raging inside you. I fear the decisions you may make, the path you may choose to follow."

Michaela suddenly grabbed Alec's hand once again and squeezed hard, needing him to truly hear her.

"Alec, it is important that you understand that should you choose to follow the wrong path, no one can help you. Not your friends, not your family, not even the angels above. To choose darkness is to turn your back on all those who love you and love itself. I don't know what your belief system is. I don't know if you believe in the Almighty God of the Bible, but I do. I also know that as a Shadowhunter you are required to know your scripture. 1 John 4:8 states, 'Whoever does not love does not know God, because God is love.'"

Alec held the hand up that Michaela had been holding, asking her to stop. "I understand what you're saying, but I do love. I love my parents, my sister, Jace… And I would die for them if it came down to that."

"So you're trying to tell me you never feel anger towards them? Resentment? You've never just wanted to turn your back on them and everything else in your life and just run away?"

Alec thought back to earlier that evening and wondered, "Can she read minds also?" Instead he just looked down, bit the side of his lip, and fidgeted with his fingers. Finally he looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Did you know that my parents hate that I'm gay? They try to act okay about it but I know they're ashamed. They probably even love me less because of it. Maybe not at all, who knows? But really, what should I expect from two people who set seals upon their hearts and arms proclaiming that their love was as strong as death? That their love would forever blaze like a mighty fire? As for Isabelle and Jace, they have turned their backs on me. They refuse to try and understand my pain. Earlier this evening Jace even told me how disappointed my younger brother Max would be in me if he were alive. And Magnus…I loved Magnus. I know I made a mistake but he wouldn't even give me a second chance. How much could he have truly loved me if he wouldn't even give me a second chance?"

Alec put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes wearily. Looking up at Michaela he asked, "Do you not think I have reason to be angry? To doubt them as they do me? I do love them but…yes, I also resent them. And sometimes I do think it would be easier if I just left and started over somewhere else, somewhere no one knew me, somewhere that I might be accepted as I am."

"But Alec, you do realize that everyone feels that way at various times in their lives? I mean, we all go through situations where we feel misunderstood, abandoned, and even mistreated. And running away will always feel like the easiest way out but it doesn't mean it is the right thing to do. As for your parents, their marriage is _their_ problem. It does not involve you; _they_ made the commitment, the _two of them_, not you. And just because they feel differently about one another does not mean they will ever feel any differently about you. Yes, it was probably quite a shock when you came out as being gay and it does have some unfortunate stigmas attached to it, especially in the Shadowhunter community, but it doesn't mean that they are ashamed of you or love you any less. It just means they are new to it and need time to process it. Jace and Isabelle love you too; they just don't know how to deal with strong emotions. Shadowhunters are taught to be strong, impervious to pain, emotional or otherwise. And as for Magnus, well, the mistake you made was not a small one. In essence, you wanted to kill him, just slowly, over a long period of time."

Alec gave her a scowl but she just shrugged her shoulders. "It's true."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Only you can figure that out. Like Hodge said, 'In the end it is the choices _you_ make that determine the kind of man you will become.' Now, I think it's probably time that you go and check on the others in the stockroom. The band's set should be coming to a close soon and I need to talk to you, Simon, Jace, Isabelle, and Magnus together as a group, before the evening comes to an end."

"What about Maia or Jordan or Clary?"

Michaela smiled briefly but only responded, "If things were different I would say yes but they have been compromised through no real fault of their own and I can't risk it. Perhaps you can get Maia and Jordan to take Clary home or something. She should sleep the rest of the night."

Alec did not ask her to elaborate but only nodded and began to make his way to the stockroom. Michaela sighed and rubbed her temples with the ends of her fingers. She had been preparing for this night for weeks and had imagined many scenarios, but tonight's excitement had not been one of them. She also hadn't counted on expending so much energy on the "connections" she had made thus far. She had known there would be no way around having to prove to each one of them who she was but it wasn't a skill she used very often and "others" came through rarely. Realizing that she still had at least two more "connections" ahead of her made head begin to ache. She hoped they would go as easy as the one with Magnus but with the all the unresolved issues that seemed to be haunting this group, she highly doubted it.

* * *

Sebastian was in a hurry to return to Clary. He knew he had frightened her but he couldn't worry about that now. He was certain that as soon as she saw the surprise he had in store for her and all the trouble he had went through in procuring it, she would start to come around a little more. It helped that he was looking forward to the surprise himself.

"Mother, have they arrived yet? I do not like to be kept waiting."

"Yes, patience is not your strong suit son. However, they should be here any minute now." The moment Lilith finished her sentence Jackson and Paulette walked through the doors with Jackson effortlessly carrying an unconscious mundane over his shoulder. Paulette, on the other hand, had her eyes fixed on Sebastian and had begun to make her way towards him with the seductive grace and speed of the vampire she was.

"Ah, there you are," stated Sebastian with a smile.

Paulette, having now made her way to Sebastian leaned in to his ear and purred, "Yes Master, we have just returned from carrying out your instructions to the letter. I hope you are pleased, I love to pleasure you. Is there anything else I can do, to pleasure you? _Anything_, at all?"

Sebastian ignored her and approached Jackson. Going around to the vampire's back he took two fingers and lifted the head of the mundane up so he could see the man's face.

"Filthy mundane, I don't know how you vampires can stand to even put your mouths on them. This one is especially foul and repulsive. How dare he put his vile hands on Clary! He will pay in ways he could never imagine and I shall enjoy every second of it."

He let the man's head drop and turned his back on them all. "Take him to my special room and leave him on the floor. Now leave, both of you."

Paulette pouted but she and Jackson left the room immediately.

"Mother, as I stated before, I want to use the mundane to show Clary how much she means to me. My hope is that she will appreciate the time I took to capture the mundane and the fact that I am assuring that justice is being carried out. Every small chink I make in her armor brings me closer to winning her over."

"Of course I understand the purpose behind bringing the mundane here but I'm not sure how you plan on proving to Clary that you do indeed have him. The blood magic spell will only allow those who share the Morgenstern blood to enter the shared dream realm. And even if you could bring the mundane along, Clary may not even remember what happened. Therefore, any harm you bring to the mundane will probably be seen as another act of gratuitous violence without a valid reason."

Sebastian placed a hand on the end of his chin and stroked the sides with his fingers. He then narrowed his eyes in thought before turning back to his Mother.

"Is there a way to capture an account of the mundane's memory regarding the events of this evening, so I can show it to Clary? Like a recording? I don't want to take his memories; he needs those for when I am torturing the life out of him. A picture of me with the mundane should suffice as evidence that I do indeed have him. And a video recording of his punishment should show the justice I render. Besides, I hope to watch my own handiwork over and over again myself."

"You do so enjoy your own work," Lilith smiled.

"Well, I can be rather entertaining if I do say so myself," Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, I do believe there is a spell that can capture what you're looking for. I'll contact Pryll, a personal warlock acquaintance. It shouldn't take long, he normally responds quite promptly when I call upon him."

Sebastian nodded his head and headed for the room he told Jackson to put the mundane in. "Let me know when it's done. I'll be preparing our guest for his close up."

* * *

Alec entered the stockroom with his mind still reeling from all that had just happened during his conversation with Michaela.

"Alec, I assume you are here because the police have finally picked up our mundane friends?"

"What? Oh yeah, they have, I mean, they did. I came back here to let you guys know the band will be finished playing pretty soon."

Jace, Magnus, and Isabelle just looked at Alec and then at one another.

"And?' Jace asked.

"And, well, Michaela asked that the three of you, along with Simon and I, meet at her table before the end of the evening."

"Who the hell is Michaela?" Jace shook his head. "You know what? I don't care. I'm not leaving Clary."

"Jace." It was Isabelle. "Michaela is…very important. Her help may be invaluable."

"As a matter of fact, it has already come in quite handy." Magnus was staring down at Clary.

At Magnus's remark Jace looked up at him uncertainly.

"I'm sorry Jace." Magnus looked at him with slightly apologetic eyes. "We lied earlier. The warlock that was here? That was Michaela."

Jace turned his eyes back to Clary and stroked her hair. "I don't know why you lied and I honestly don't care. She saved Clary's life and that's all that matters. I will never be able to thank her enough for what she did but I still don't plan on leaving Clary's side."

Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle exchanged knowing looks. They knew that they had to persuade Jace to meet Michaela, one way or another.

"Perhaps Jordan and Maia can take Clary home? Then you can meet them there after we have met with Michaela." Alec stated hopefully.

"No."

Magnus sighed and paused for a moment before he declared boldly, "If you truly care about Clary you will listen to what Michaela has to say. Whether Clary is physically with you or not, it makes little difference. Sebastian has already found a way to get to Clary through blood magic. She can no longer to be trusted. She has been…compromised. And standing by her side while holding her hand won't change that. What happened tonight with that mundane wasn't something anyone could have foreseen. It was a fluke occurrence. But what _can_ be foreseen is Sebastian. He will never stop coming after Clary and he will never stop seeking power over all the realms of Earth!" Magnus was seething by the end of his little speech.

Alec and Isabelle stood dumbfounded. How did Magnus know that Clary was under the influence of blood magic and what did he mean when he said she couldn't be trusted? Jace just continued to stare intently at Clary. It seemed as though he was waging a war inside of himself. His hands were fisted so hard his knuckles turned white. Soon they began to turn transparent, showing the heavenly fire that burned throughout him. Shaking, Jace finally responded, "Explain."

"Jace, am I correct in assuming that you came to the club tonight because you were driven by some unknown force to do so? Perhaps you even had some dreams?"

Jace nodded curtly without taking his eyes off Clary.

"Well, it seems you weren't the only one. Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and I received them also. At least I believe Simon did, I haven't had a chance to ask him about it. Isabelle, have you?"

Isabelle shook her head no.

Magnus went on. "Well, that is really neither here nor there, the point I'm trying to make is that when Michaela tried to send the messages to Clary in her dreams, she was blocked. When she told me she believed someone had already gotten to Clary I began to suspect that blood magic was involved."

Isabelle spoke up, "But that means that someone whom she has a direct blood relation to has spelled her. Jocelyn would have no reason—"

"Why not? It isn't like she hasn't used magic on Clary before," Jace spat.

"That isn't what I'm trying to say Jace and you know it. You can't deny the possibility that Sebastian—"

"NO!" Jace was on his feet now. "No Magnus! I can't…I won't believe…" Jace had his hands in his hair and had begun to pace back and forth. "Just…no."

"Jace," Isabelle pleaded. But he just shook his head.

Magnus decided to continue on. "If Sebastian has indeed invaded Clary's dreams he most likely has full control in them. Therefore, if he were to ask her any question, any question at all, she would have to answer, and answer truthfully. That Jace, is why she can't be trusted. It isn't her fault, it just…is."

"I think you and your new warlock girlfriend are throwing out half-witted theories without any real evidence to back them! She would have told me! She would have told me if Sebastian was coming to her in her dreams! Clary would never-"

Alec, who had so far, done very little talking, suddenly interrupted. "She would never what Jace? Think she couldn't open up to you because you've been oh so insistent about seeing her face to face? Have doubt about the future of your relationship? Worry that telling you about her dreams might set off the heavenly fire that you have let come between the two of you? Maybe Sebastian has gotten to Clary and maybe he hasn't but it seems to me that if it is at all a possibility we should remain cautious. Oh, and for the record, Michaela isn't a warlock and she isn't Magnus's girlfriend either."

Jace glared at Alec. "So you can speak to me but if I ever speak to you again, 'I swear by the Angel, I will end you and everything you hold dearest'?" Jace brought his hands up and used air quotes signifying Alec's part of the speech.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to the 'mighty Jace Lightwood' any longer. I'll be out sitting with Michaela if any of you decide to come and join me." He turned to Isabelle. "Izzy, can I expect you to relay this information to Simon?'

"Of course."

"Great. Now if you will excuse me…" And Alec walked out of the stockroom.

Once Alec was gone Isabelle turned around and pushed Jace hard. "What the hell Jace?"

"What did I do? I wasn't the one spouting off at the mouth about someone else's relationship or threatening someone else's loved ones!"

"Oh please, like you never said anything about Alec and Magnus's relationship? You're just a huge hypocritical asshat, you know that? And as for threatening your loved ones, I'm quite sure that you and that smart mouth of yours said something to earn such a reaction from Alec, even if it does seem out of character for him. I'm also sure that he didn't mean it since your loved ones are pretty much his loved ones too."

"Not Clary."

"Don't be dense, he would never."

Isabelle and Jace both stood huffing at one another.

"Alright children, let's all calm down. We have to decide what we are going to do about this evening."

"What do you mean?" asked Jace.

"Michaela only wants to talk to you, me, Isabelle, Alec, and Simon. That means someone needs to take care of Clary."

"I'll ask Maia. She feels pretty rotten about what happened to Clary. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I'll just have to come up with a good story as to why we need her to watch Clary."

"Yeah, well, you can also tell that bloodsucker of yours that he isn't needed to spend nights with Clary anymore. _If_ Sebastian is coming to Clary in her dreams, I want to be the one beside her as she sleeps."

"Not that I'm complaining, I want Simon in bed with me at night," Jace gave her a disgusted look, "but you do know that no matter who is with her when she sleeps, they can't do anything to keep Sebastian out of her dreams. At least not until we find a way to break the spell. You know, if there even is one."

"I don't care. I still want to be there."

"And exactly how do you plan on explaining that to Jocelyn and Luke? They aren't going to agree to let you stay in Clary's room."

"Well, tonight you can call and ask them if it okay for Clary to stay at the Institute. Tell them you want to surprise her with a girl's night because you've been such a stuck up bitch to her lately. Tell them Maia will be there too." Isabelle scowled at him. "What? It isn't like that's a lie!"

"They'll ask about you, you know. Where is Jace? Will he be there? Clary and Jace aren't allowed to spend the night—"

"Yeah, yeah, tell them I decided I couldn't take an evening of giggling girls and decided to spend the night over at Jordan and Simon's apartment. Just tell lover boy to back you up."

"Fine, but what about tomorrow night and the night after that? If you plan on taking Simon's place indefinitely, without Jocelyn and Luke finding out, you better come up with a better plan."

"Whatever it takes Isabelle. I won't leave her alone again."


	14. Chapter 14- Dedications and Memories

Simon hadn't been playing his best during the band's last set. His mind was on Clary and what was happening to her in the stockroom. Was she okay? Would she be okay? Was she…? No, someone would have told him. Let him say goodbye…wouldn't they? Of course they would, he reassured himself. They were nearing the end of the last song of the set and he was antsy to be done. As Simon strummed out the last chord of the song Jordan began to thank the audience for their continued support and reminded them to come back next week to hear them play again. Simon was feeling pretty relieved until he saw Eric stride up and take the microphone from Jordan.

"Actually everyone, I have one last song that I wanted to play for a special lady."

Simon inwardly groaned, having forgotten what Eric told him earlier about playing a song for a new girl he liked. However, since Eric had told him he had written a new song and not given Simon any music in which to accompany him by, perhaps Eric wouldn't need Simon on bass and he could go check on Clary.

"I had planned on playing her a new song I wrote but after finally getting to talk to her tonight, I've changed my mind. You see, I'm quite the romantic at heart and two of my favorite movies, though they be 20-25 years old are Benny and Joon and Say Anything…"

Some of the guys in the crowd started heckling Eric, calling him queer, pansy, and other derogatory terms.

Eric took it in stride although he found such words to be inappropriate. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm not doing this for you guys, it's all for her," and he pointed to Michaela.

Michaela was only halfway paying attention as her thoughts continued to focus on what still needed to be done that evening. However, at the sound of her name she looked up. She knew Eric had said something about movies but she could count the number of movies she had seen on one hand alone. Then, from the recesses of her mind, she heard his voice say, "…I have one last song that I wanted to play for a special lady." Had he really meant her? She has been told many times that she was special but it was always said in the context that she was unique and different from everyone else in the world because of her abilities and genealogy. Not that anyone would ever tell her anything about her genealogy.

"Michaela, I know we just met but you have haunted my thoughts for weeks now. Earlier I asked if you would show me your eyes and you kindly declined. But I hope I can grow to show you that I am honorable in my intentions towards you and that you can trust me to be careful with that which is sensitive to you, including your eyes. So, hoping that you will give me a chance, I've decided to play you a song that I hope perhaps one day will become 'our song'."

Eric turned around and conferred with Simon and the rest of the band. Most of them shook their heads in disbelief but all agreed they knew the song and would back him up. As they began the intro Eric stared steadily at Michaela. Soon he began to sing the lyrics to "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel and Michaela thought it was the most beautiful song she ever heard. She couldn't help the few tears that slid down her cheeks. No one had ever shown such a display of affection for her. At the end of the song she hastily got to her feet and applauded as loud as she possibly could while beaming from ear to ear, unaware of the dirty and envious looks that many of the other women in the club were giving their significant others.

* * *

Lady Lilith entered Sebastian's "special room" with a short man in a hooded tunic. The hood was pulled low over his head and he did not look up.

"Son, this is Pryll. I asked him if he had a spell to do what you requested with the memories of the mundane and he said that he did. He is here to perform it. Sebastian looked at what he could see of the warlock and then back at his Mother.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Sebastian! Must you be so rude to our guest?"

Sebastian stared at his Mother with condescension. "Yes."

She narrowed her eyes and responded, "I'm sorry Pryll, my son can be, incorrigible, at times."

The warlock said nothing so she continued. "Son, Pryll has a rather rare and unusual warlock's mark. It isn't something he likes to put on display and he is only here out of a courtesy to me. So if you would please behave, I would appreciate it."

Sebastian didn't look happy but he stood aside and let the warlock set up his supplies in silence. Once the warlock was finished he motioned for Sebastian to bring the mundane over. Taking the hands of the mundane, Pryll wrapped them over and over in some type of fiber. When Sebastian looked at his mother she simply stated, "Neural fibers from a dead warlock, to create the connection."

Pryll then took out a sliver of gelatinous gray substance and forced it down the mundane's throat.

Sebastian had eaten brains before so he knew what it was. However, Sebastian preferred to eat the brains of live specimens. Hannibal was one of his favorite fictional characters after all.

Suddenly the mundane woke and tried desperately to spit out the substance that seemed to be choking him.

"Ah, finally. I was wondering when you might come around. A Shadowhunter's punch packs quite a wallop, even when said Shadowhunter is a fairy." Sebastian stated the last part with disgust.

Gasping for air, the mundane spoke up, "Shadow what? Where am I? Who…who are you?"

"I have no patience for your questions mundane." And with that Sebastian stuffed a rag in the man's mouth and then placed tape over it.

"Much better. What now?"

Pryll still didn't answer; instead, he pulled out what looked to be an ordinary Taser.

"It is good that you have awoken mundane," Lady Lilith purred, "for we need something from you." The mundane's forehead creased and his eyes widened in fear. "You see, you had quite the exciting evening and all we ask is that you remember it, from start to finish. Well, at least until the point in which things go dark. We know you were…interrupted."

The mundane seemed confused so Lady Lilith expounded on her words. "Do you remember the young girl you met tonight? Tiny thing? Red hair and green eyes?" The mundane slowly nodded his head. "Good, do you remember what you did to her?" Again, he nodded his head and began to sweat. "It's okay love, I'm not upset. I find what you do to be…arousing." She smiled and ran her pointer finger down his face and up to his ear where she started to play with the hair that surrounded it. "All I'm asking is that you recall all the events, feelings, and thoughts that have to do with this girl. Beginning from when you first saw her and began your hunt, to when you were caught and sadly stopped." Lady Lilith jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. "Can you do that for me?" And she delicately licked his ear. The mundane nodded fervently and Lady Lilith smiled. "Goooood. Now my friend in the hood here will be helping you with those memories okay? Don't worry about him and what he is doing, only look at me. Look into my eyes and remember…"

At this, Pryll began to speak in a harsh, garbled language that Sebastian knew to be demonic. Soon, the flickering flames of the black candles rose and Pryll began to shock the mundane with the Taser. Though the mundane's body twitched and quaked his eyes never left Lady Lilith's. This continued with Lady Lilith whispering words of remembrance and comfort as Pryll continued with the chanting and electrocution of the mundane. Eventually the mundane began to sway as the memories were coming to an end. Pryll quickly pulled a small glass out his sleeve and moved it towards the mundane's face. Abruptly, Lady Lilith broke her gaze from that of the mundane and he began screaming in agonizing pain, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Pryll gathered every tear he could and before long the small bottle was full. Handing the bottle and a dropper to Lady Lilith he packed up his things, bowed to both Lady Lilith and Sebastian, and left without a single word.

Sebastian stared at the bottle and dropper in his Mother's hand. "And what am I supposed to do with that?"

"It's actually quite simple son. To experience the actions, thoughts, and feelings of the mundane all you have to do is use this dropper and squeeze one good drop of his tears in each eye. There is more than enough for you and Clary. Of course, once the drops go in, you can't stop the memory. It will have to play itself out and I'm not sure how Clary will respond to that. I have a feeling she might find it both overwhelming and emotionally and mentally painful."

"Perhaps. Being raised as a mundane did make her somewhat soft. However, the past six months or so have brought out strength in her that is beyond remarkable. She is truly…exceptional. She is also of Morgenstern blood which makes her transcendent and my _perfect_ mate."

* * *

Alec had not gone to sit with Michaela like he told the others. Instead, he had gone to the bar, slipped the bartender some extra cash, and quietly ordered an alcoholic drink. Alec had never been much of a drinker but then again, this was no ordinary evening. He was emotionally spent and at a loss for what to do next. It seemed he had no control over his feelings and emotions and in the span of 30 seconds could go from being angry to hopeless to confused to duty bound to amorous, and anything in between. More than once he wondered if he was slowly going mad. Suddenly, through the haze of increasing intoxication and incessant reflection he heard Michaela's name spoken loudly over the club's speakers. Looking up he saw that it was Simon's friend Eric, who had said her name. Eric was an ordinary mundane, how did he know Michaela? As he pondered the conundrum the band began to play and he was instantly lost in the haunting music. Soon he could focus on nothing but the lyrics being sung and how they pulled at his heart.

Love I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are

All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

Alec was so absorbed in the song that when Magnus's face appeared before him he thought it must be a dream or hallucination.

In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes

Alec could only stare into the eyes of the man he loved more than his own life. Those cat-like eyes that were so inhuman yet held every human emotion one could possibly think of. They were so beautiful that at times Alec feared he may burn under their brilliance.

Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

Alec could restrain himself no longer. He had forgotten where he was, what was happening, everything but the man he envisioned in front of him. Dropping his glass he stepped forward and grabbed the man's face in front of his. He felt so real. He ran one of his hands along the man's jaw while sweeping his thumb over the man's lips, his eyes mimicking the movements of his hands. "So real," he thought. He ran his other hand into the man's falling bangs, slipping it down to cup the man under his jaw. He gazed into each of the cat-like eyes before looking down at the man's lips, inhaling, and bringing them to his own. His hands were not rough but purposeful. They pulled his dream closer to him and he murmured between kisses, "I do believe…I would be happy…to die…with your kiss on my lips. So please…let me die now…while I am still dreaming."

* * *

Sebastian had contemplated for a moment whether or not he should watch that evening's memory first, before he and Clary experienced it together, but his need to get back to her along with his confidence in her strength, made him decide otherwise. Upon reentering the dream state with Clary, Sebastian saw the evidence of Clary's earlier reaction. As this space was his to control, he made a simple sweeping gesture with his hand and the mess disappeared. Clary made no move to respond, nor did she utter a sound. As he drew closer to her he realized she had eventually cried herself back to sleep. Smiling, he sat on the bed next to her and ran his left hand through the hair at the side of her face. She smiled in her sleep and he could not help but run the tips of his fingers over her lips, wishing she would open her mouth and capture one of his fingers in it. He imagined her sucking on it, twirling her tongue about it, grating her teeth across it, and he moaned.

Clary's eyes popped open and locked with his. Her eyes widened but since once again she could not move, she could only gasp. He removed his fingers from her lips but continued to pierce her with a predatory gaze for a tick longer before looking away. He had let his imagination get away from him and as a result, he had gotten quite aroused. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on the matter at hand.

"Clary, what do you remember about tonight?"

She didn't want to answer him, didn't even want to look at him, but she knew she had no choice. "I…I remember you waking me up and…you said you didn't want to be just my brother…you said…you said—"

"No, before that, at the club."

"The club? I don't…wait. I went to see Simon's band play didn't I? I was sitting at my regular table and…and Isabelle showed up." She looked up at him then, but he was still looking away from her, eyes closed. "We…we talked about her and Simon for a minute and then she went to the bathroom."

"And when she came back?"

"When she came back?" Clary stared at the ceiling, trying to remember. "She…she had two drinks—"

"What kind?"

"Um, alcoholic. I think what I said about her and Simon upset her. You see, Simon and Izzy—"

"What were _you_ drinking?"

"I had water, I think. But—"

"But?"

"I…I got upset when Simon dedicated a love song to Izzy and they started making out afterwards. Not just them though, Maia and Jordan seem so happy too. I just kind of decided to throw myself a pity party." She sighed and looked down at her fingers. "It was stupid and immature. I drank all of Izzy's second drink and then…downed what was left of the first one she had started."

"Then what?"

"Then I…" She scrunched up her nose. "I met a demon? With…four eyes? And the body of…wait, did I somehow end up in Jersey?" She looked over at Sebastian. "Everything after the drinks is…fuzzy."

"So you don't remember anything after you drank those two drinks? Really think about it Clary."

Clary closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I think…yes, I was really dizzy and…a guy, a _really_ big guy, he started talking to me. I was alone and he seemed nice and funny. Oh! He promised to show me a weapon, a weapon against demons! Maybe because I saw a four-eyed demon? I…I don't remember that part. Maybe he was a Shadowhunter? But then…we were at the bar somehow and…"

Sebastian had turned towards her as he noticed her thoughts winding down. "And?"

She looked up at him. "Only snippets. Alec maybe? I was really hot and tired and then…I was on something hard and cold? I don't know Sebastian. What is this about?"

"What else did you _feel_?"

"Feel?" She looked at her fingers again.

"Hot, tired, hard, cold, anything else? Your body, were you still dizzy? Did you fall and hurt yourself maybe—?"

Clary gasped as her eyes jetted around, unseeing. "Hurt…my…my lips, there was pain. And then…and then…oh my God…" Her eyes shot to Sebastian and tears sprang at their corners. "My…" She looked down at her chest, now moving rapidly.

"Your…" Sebastian followed her eye line. "Chest?" She shook her head and gasped as tears began to fall. He looked again and seeing the blanket that covered her, he pulled it down. The blood that remained on her clothes in one particular area made it clear. "Breast," he breathed out. And she nodded and sobbed. "Clary, is there anything else, anything at all?"

"Just…just yelling and voices, but…but I…Sebastian…_please_ no more." She looked at him, pleading in her eyes, and he scooped her up to hold her against him.

"It's okay my love, the mundane did not get any farther than that. Your virtue is secure so there is no need for these silly tears. We're Morgenstern's, we don't get mad, we get even. And that, my love, is my surprise."


	15. Chapter 15- Beating Hearts

At first Magnus was surprised, and he was not one to be surprised easily, having lived for hundreds of years. He knew he should move away from Alec's kiss, to stop what was happening. However, he just stood there and made his lips pliant. He didn't kiss Alec back but he didn't become stone either. Slowly though, he gently plied Alec's hands from his face and pulled away.

"Alexander, I appreciate the sentiment but it is not necessary or even warranted. I am many things but I am not worth your life. In truth, I believe I have shown you a number of times that I would choose your life over mine _always_."

Alec just stood and stared at the warlock, remembering all the times the warlock had taken care of him and put Alec's life above his own. How could he have ever plotted to take away the warlock's immortality? What evil had he allowed to invade his mind? Magnus had begun to walk away when Alec grabbed his hand and stated softly, "If I could take it back…"

Magnus squeezed his hand briefly and responded, "I know," before he continued on his way to the other side of the club.

* * *

With Clary still in his arms, Sebastian pulled out a small bottle.

"W…w…what is that? Are…you going to drug me?"

"No love, well, not really. This is actually something a warlock acquaintance of mine made for us. It will allow us to experience the actions, thoughts, and feelings of your attacker as the evening went along."

Clary gasped. If she could have moved she would have been as far from that "potion" as possible. "What in the hell makes you think I want to do that?! I don't want to remember the little that I do, much less everything _he_ remembers! Please Sebastian; I just want to forget this night ever happened."

Sebastian sighed. "You see, that's what being raised as a mundane will do to you. You aren't trained to confront problems head on and fight for what is right. Instead, mundanes believe in running from their problems. They go to a therapist to "talk" them out or find an addiction to wrap themselves up in. All that does is make them weak and pathetic. But Clary, you're a Shadowhunter and a Morgenstern at that, you _will_ fight." Sebastian grabbed some pillows and placed them behind Clary do she would be sitting up in the bed. He then went and sat next to her on the other side. "So what do you say, dinner and a show?"

* * *

Eric made straight for Michaela once the song was over. He hardly even took the time to set his guitar down.

"Did you like it? I mean, I changed my mind at the last minute so we hadn't practiced it and don't tell him I said so, but Jordan _is_ a best singer than I am. Was it too cheesy or the song too old? You think I'm pathetic now right? I swear I'm not a creepy stalker—"

"Eric, it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I loved it. Honestly. I mean, we really don't know one another well and I'm afraid I won't measure up to that song in any way but I'm thankful nonetheless."

Eric let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 'Thank goodness," he replied and gave Michaela a wide smile.

"And I'm not worried about you living up to the song; I have no doubts about that. But I was wondering Michaela, would you…I mean…what I'm trying to ask is…will you go out with me Friday?"

Michaela's face suddenly felt hot and her stomach weird. It wasn't entirely comfortable but it wasn't completely uncomfortable either.

"I would love to," she smiled. "But I have to okay my schedule."

"You mean check your schedule to make sure it is okay?"

"Um, yeah, that." She looked down a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay. How about we swap digits and you can text me when you know for sure?"

"Yeah, okay." They had just managed to exchange phones and program in their numbers before Magnus walked up.

* * *

"Okay, so I'd tell you stay still but you really don't have choice do you?" Sebastian smirked as he leaned over Clary with the small bottle from earlier and a dropper.

"What are you going to do?" Clary asked, trying not to sound terrified.

"Well, I was told that if I put a drop or two in each of our eyes, we can relive the night's events through the attacker himself. So I'm going to put some of these drops in your eyes and some in mine and we can watch them together. Oh, I almost forgot…" Sebastian waved his hand and suddenly there were multitude of snacks sitting between them. "…the dinner part! Okay, so not quite dinner but it is food. You know…it just occurred to me that this will be our third date."

"And how exactly, did you come up with that obvious delusion?"

"Well, there was that day in Idris when we went horseback riding—"

"You mean before I knew who you truly were?"

Sebastian shook his hand, "Details. Besides, we did have our first kiss on that day. And then there was the day in Paris where I saved your life, bought you some hot chocolate, and took you to see on old friend of mine, all the while taking in the beautiful sights of France's greatest city."

"And by that you mean the day I found you having a secret meeting with demons who tried to kill me, then later you attempted to make me believe that the connection between you and Jace had somehow changed you into a better person, and lastly you introduced me to the woman you used to make the Infernal cup and later had Jace kill?"

"Yes."

"So you think dates are all about lies, violence, and manipulation?"

"Lies and manipulation? Always. Violence? Only if you're lucky." The darkness in his eyes as he smiled was more than a little frightening.

"Now, just a couple of drops for you and a couple for me." As he spoke, Sebastian administered the drops and sat back beside Clary, taking some popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Are you really going to eat while you watch what that monster did to me?"

"If you're asking whether I will enjoy watching this or not the answer is surprisingly no. Now if it had been any other girl…" he shrugged. "But no, what I'll be enjoying are all the ways I can think up to punish the mundane."

"Punish? But how?"

"Did I forget to tell you Clarissa? He's here."

* * *

Isabelle had made her way to the stage where Maia was waiting on Jordan to finish packing up the band's gear.

"Hey Maia, looks like Clary is going to be okay but I wanted to see if you and Jordan could do me a favor?"

"On Izzy, thank God for that, but if this favor has anything to do with me spending any more time with Alec, I'll take a pass."

"No, nothing to do with Alec. Actually, I was wondering if you guys would watch Clary for an hour or two at your apartment. She is sleeping and should stay that way until morning but we have some Shadowhunter business we need to take care of, with the help of Simon and Magnus of course." It was at this moment that Simon walked up. He raised both his eyebrows at Izzy in a look that she knew meant 'I heard that b.s. you just spouted out, what have you gotten me into now?'"

"Sure, we can watch her for a couple of hours but I was thinking earlier, you know, depending on what would happen with Clary, that maybe you and Simon would like some alone time. You know, _nighttime_ alone time."

Isabelle and Simon just looked at each other with confused and slightly suspicious expressions on their faces.

"Well, yeah Maia, but you know we have nowhere to go."

"That isn't strictly true, at least not for the next two nights. You see, Jordan and I were discussing it," Jordan came up and put his arm around Maia at that moment, "and there is a full moon tomorrow night. We were thinking of heading upstate into the country and spending the next two days and nights there as our 'wilder' selves. We don't get to let our wolves run free very often but thought we might do so while things are still more or less quiet."

"Isabelle eyed both Maia and Jordan before she smiled and said, "So more or less the two of you are overdue for some wild, no holds barred, animal sex. That is what you're really trying to tell me right?"

Maia narrowed her eyes before sighing, "Yes, fine. Happy now? Look, all I'm trying to say is that the apartment will be available for you and Simon the next two nights."

Isabelle lit up and grabbed Maia in slightly awkward embrace. "Thank you! And I'm sorry for calling you out. Well, a little sorry. But you should have seen your face!"

"Anything for you Izzy." Maia said a little too sweetly. Then she narrowed her eyes, "I just figured if you don't pop Simon's cherry soon you'll have to go out and buy yet another replacement kinky stick. Must be getting expensive."

Isabelle smirked at Maia's attempt to embarrass her but just replied, "Bitch."

"Pervert." Maia responded.

* * *

"He's what?!" Clary yelled.

"He. Is. Here. How else did you expect to get revenge silly? And if you're worried about him getting to you again, don't. I believe the 'movie' is about to begin so no more talking."

And with that, Clary wasn't able to say another word. Instead, as if she were looking through a live action camera, she began to see the club from earlier that night. In a way it made her feel slightly nauseous. It reminded her of movies like Cloverdale where you or more less watch everything that happens through a camera someone is running around with. She hated those kinds of movies. However, what made her feel even worse were the thoughts in her head. Thoughts that weren't her own but made her feel dirty and disgusting anyway. Thoughts about the girls in the club such as whether or not they were pure and if they were, what she ached to do to them. In an entire lifetime she could have never imagined such foul and vulgar images to invade her mind. Looking at Sebastian out of the very corner of her eye she saw that he was smiling wickedly and sporting quite a large bulge in his pants. As tears began to flow down her eyes the only thought she could get out above that of the mundane's was, "Oh God, oh God, oh God…"

* * *

Magnus had taken a seat beside Michaela and told her the others would be along soon. He then looked up at Eric and simply said, "Don't you have other things to do? Perhaps, help your band mates break down your gear?"

Eric blinked and then said, "Uh, yeah. I…I should get to that. Text me Michaela?"

She smiled as he walked off and then turned her attention to Magnus. "Did you put some kind of hocus pocus of him?"

"Now Michaela, that hurts my feelings. What I do is real magic, not some kind of rabbit out of a hat trick." At that he pulled out a collapsible top hat and popped it open. Then turning it upside down he shook it vigorously until a rabbit's foot keychain popped out.

He frowned for a moment before looking up and holding the keychain out to her, "For luck? I'm afraid it looks like the rest of the rabbit wasn't so lucky. It's so hard to keep things alive when they don't even _try_ to take care of themselves. You know, that reminds me, I must tell you about a monkey I used to own. His name was Ragnor. I wonder what happened to the little fella?"

Alec walked up just then. "Where is everyone? I thought we were supposed to meet here."

"I'm sure they'll be along shortly. Preferably before those mundane cops over there shut the place down. They don't look at all in the party spirit."

Alec looked at Magnus who seemed busy admiring his nails. "Fine, I'll walk over that way and see if I can find out what is going on. I'm sure it's just backup finally arriving."

* * *

Jace was sitting at a table waiting on Isabelle to come back with word from Maia and Jordan on whether they could care for Clary while he took part in this "meeting." He had placed Clary sideways on his lap with her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. To an ordinary person it probably just looked like a guy holding his girl close to him after she had tired herself out from partying too much. But to Jace, his whole world was right there with the unconscious girl in his arms. Yes, he loved his family but Clary, he could never survive without her.

Isabelle approached Jace with Maia and Jordan in tow. She had sent Simon ahead to join Magnus, Alec, and Michaela. She hadn't explained anything to him; he had just seen the look in her eyes and trusted in what she asked him to do.

"Hey Jace, Maia and Jordan agreed to watch Clary at their apartment for a couple of hours. They are getting ready to leave so if you could just—"

"Um, thanks. I'll carry her to your truck Jordan. But remember, I'm trusting both of you to keep her safe so if anything happens—"

"Jace, I get it, _we_ get it, no need for threats. She will be safe with us. Now come on asshat." Maia stated.

* * *

Simon found Magnus sitting at a slightly hidden table with a beautiful woman. "This must be Michaela," he thought. He didn't know where Alec was but he took a seat across from Michaela and gave her an uncertain smile anyway.

"Um, hi. I'm Simon. Isabelle sent me over. She said," and he raised his arms to give air quotes, "to get to know you. I'm not really sure what she meant though."

Michaela smiled hesitantly before she softly stated, "I've never met a vampire before."

"If Simon here is the only vampire you've ever met, let me assure you, you _still_ haven't met a _real_ one yet."

Simon rolled his eyes at Magnus. "By that I suppose you mean I'm not a _real_ vampire because I don't live or align myself with a coven, I don't feed off human blood, I can walk in the Sun, I don't have an overpowering need to kill everyone I see, etc. etc.?"

"No, what I meant is that you're as sexy as a No. 2 pencil."

Simon took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Damn it had been a long night. Replacing them he decidedly ignored Magnus and looked at Michaela, "So, uh, tell me about yourself?"

Michaela liked this boy. He was genuine and sweet, that was easy to see. It wasn't fair what had happened to him and it was remarkable that his heart was so obviously still full of kindness and love, even after being made a vampire. He deserved a better fate. He deserved to live the life Heaven had bestowed upon him when he was born.

"Um Simon, that isn't exactly what Isabelle meant when she told you to get to know me."

"Well, I guess I'm a little lost then."

Michaela smiled. "It's okay. All you need to do is take my hand and look into my eyes."

Simon looked at Magnus who nodded that it was okay. "Okay, but I can't see your eyes. You have sunglasses on."

"Yes, I will be taking them off. You know, I've never done this with a vampire before. I must admit to being a bit frightened at the outcome."

Magnus laughed out loud. "It's okay Michaela; he's never done, well, much of anything with a girl. Have you SiSi?"

"Can't you be somewhere else?" Simon asked Magnus in as a rude a voice as possible.

Magnus held up a finger and his eyes brightened in what looked like an idea. Then he looked at Simon and deadpanned, "No."

"Simon, if you can just ignore Magnus for a moment and if _you_ Magnus, could keep the commentary to yourself, I would appreciate it."

Magnus nodded his head slightly but kept his mouth closed.

"Okay, so take my hand." Simon did so and Michaela jumped slightly and blushed. "Sorry, I wasn't prepared for how cold your skin would be." Simon gave her an apologetic smile as she removed her sunglasses. "Just look into my eyes Simon."

Simon barely heard her say his name as a sudden beating began in his chest. It had been months since he had felt it but it was as familiar as his own face. He felt himself take a breath, a true breath, and his eyes began to mist up. How was this happening? What triggered this? And then he gazed deeper into Michaela's violet eyes. This…woman? She was the source of the life that beat through him. He didn't know how and he didn't know why but he did know one thing, she was purity defined. As blessed and uncorrupted as the angel sword that Raziel had bestowed to him. In that moment, Simon only saw her as nothing less than Heaven's shining light, giving life to his body as his blood burned in his veins.

Michaela replaced her sunglasses and let go of Simon's hand. He immediately hunched down and grabbed his chest as if in pain. But it wasn't a physical pain. In fact, he felt nothing. However, the emotional pain, the feeling of loss, was overwhelming.


	16. Chapter 16- Restraint

Clary didn't know how long she had been listening to and watching the mundane's activities that evening. Through a conversation with a man named Trevor she had found that the mundane whose head she was more or less currently inside was named Randy. Apparently they both had the same "taste" in girls meaning those that were sexually innocent, passed out, and the younger the better. She could tell that Randy felt himself superior to Trevor not only because he had been playing the "game" longer but also because he also had the financial resources to allow for additional "perks" in his gameplay. After that conversation Randy seemed to seek out a bartender whom he casually nodded to with the bartender responding in kind. She felt shock roll through her body when she realized the symbiotic relationship to two shared based on money and essentially turning a blind eye to rape. She was a female living in New York City, she had been warned about rape as far back as she could remember. But she never imagined anyone making money off it. Maybe she was more naïve than she thought.

* * *

Alec got within hearing distance of the mundane cops and the manager of the club. Thankfully, due to his Shadowhunter hearing, it wasn't close enough to arouse suspicion.

"So you're saying we're the first cops you have spoken to or even seen this evening?"

"Yes sir. Honestly, the club has been quiet. No problems at all. Can you at least tell me why you were called out here?"

"Well, it seems there were at least two perps, along with an unknown number of your bartending staff, running a scam on innocent young women. One scam involved the exchange of monies for the bartender slipping a little extra somethin' somethin' into a lady's drink. Once the victim was more…docile, the perp would take her to one of your employee bathrooms in the back and assault her while the bartenders turned a blind eye."

Alec saw that the manager looked truly shocked. He either had no idea this was happening or he was a very good actor.

"And did I mention that said drinks were alcoholic drinks, which your permit does not allow you serve?"

It was clear from the sudden outbreak of sweat on his forehead and the dilation of his eyes that the manager did know, at the very least, that the club was serving alcohol illegally. One look in the stockroom and Alec knew the place would be busted. Adding that to the drugs the cops would undoubtedly find, Simon's band would most likely have to find another place to play for a while.

"Hey Pete, I'm going to go radio the station and see if they have heard from A.J. and Mick. They stated earlier that they would be stopping by Bellevue with three perps already in custody. If that is true, I want to know why Mr. Manager here claims to know nothing about it. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah, okay Rob. I'll just be taking a walk around the club with our new friend here." Pete gave the manager a fake smile and patted him on the back as they turned and walked towards the bar.

Alec waited a few seconds before following the one named Rob outside. Hoping to not look too conspicuous he decided to take a chapter from Jace's book and turned his sapphire blue eyes to a scantily clad girl near the door and smirked. Once he had her attention he asked if he could bum a cigarette. Alec had never held a cigarette a day in his life and wasn't completely sure how he was going to pull off looking natural with it.

"Will you need a light for that too handsome?" Oh yeah, he thought. Mundanes lit these things on fire and then breathed in the toxic smoke of death for "relaxation" purposes.

"Um, yeah, sure."

She gave him a sly smile but responded, "That's too bad, I'm afraid my lighter is completely empty." Stepping closer to him she suddenly blew out a plume of smoke that immediately burnt the inside of his nostrils. He tried to hold his breath to keep from coughing and wondered if this was a feeble attempt at being sexy. She then walked slowly behind him and firmly placed her body against his while snaking a hand around his waist and up to his lips. There she held her cigarette and whispered, "Go ahead and take a drag from mine." Not sure what he should do he placed his mouth at its end and sucked in a breath through his mouth. Placing her other hand on his lower abdomen she pressed in and whispered, "Keep holding it baby." All Alec really wanted to go was cough and take a breath of fresh air but before he could she was back in front him, her lips inches from his. "Now blooooow." As he expelled the putrid fumes she placed her mouth over his, breathing him in and kissing him in fervor.

He had no idea how he managed to not cough; perhaps it was all the years of smelling rotten demons and breathing in the ash from slayed vampires that had kept him in control. Soon she pulled back and turned her head to breathe out what she had taken from him. "Hot right?" She whispered in his ear. All Alec could think was how he did _not_ want to do that again. Using one of Isabelle's tricks he pretended to get a phone call. "Be right back babe, gotta take this." She pushed her lower lip out but shook her head in understanding while fondling his abs once again. "I'll be waiting sexy."

Alec walked away from the girl and towards the cop who was sitting in his cruiser. Why didn't he think of the cellphone ruse to begin with? As he began to have a pretend conversation he listened intently to what he could hear the cop saying.

"So you're saying they haven't shown up at Bellevue yet? It isn't that far away. Are there any traffic problems right now?" He waited for a moment. "Stop being a smart ass Lorraine, I know this is New York and there are always traffic problems. I meant specifically between here and Bellevue. No? Have you tried raising them on the radio? No answer huh? Damn it! Maybe Pete and I should go looking for them, you know, track their most logical route from here to the hospital—"

The cop was quiet for a moment. "Lorraine, what's going on? What's all the commotion about?'

The cop suddenly slumped down in his seat. "They just found what? So they're both…gone? And all that is left is a lot of blood?" He put his hand to head and wiped down his face. "And the perps? Gone too? Does it look like they somehow fought their way free? What do you mean the attack came from outside the squad car? But there isn't even a bad neighborhood between here and the hospital. Who would have— I'm sorry Lorraine, I know, you don't know much yet. Look, Pete and I will have a quick look around here but we'll be there soon. At the very least I know the manager is lying about something. Maybe what he knows will help. A.J. and Mick. They're one of our own, we can't let them down. We need to help find them."

Alec didn't listen to the rest. He didn't need to in order to realize something had gone horribly wrong. It was time to go tell the others.

* * *

"How…how did you do that? What are you? I—"

"I would tell you to calm down before you hyperventilate but then again, in case you've forgotten, you _are _a vampire. Breathing isn't necessary. Now relax and tell me what happened. I'm sure we can figure this out."

"Really Magnus, you're _sure_ _we_ can figure this out?! Okay, fine then, in all your hundreds of some odd years have you ever heard of a vampire whose heart suddenly began to beat again? Or hey, how about this one? Have you ever heard of a vampire whose lungs began to breathe air in and out again?"

Magnus was silent, a finger placed over his lips as he stared off into space.

"What, no witty comeback? No demeaning comment to make me feel like the worst Downworlder you have ever come across?

"You know, being alive for even that small moment certainly did make you a grumpy Gus. But to answer your question, I have never heard of such a thing. Are you sure it really happened?"

Simon narrowed his eyes at Magnus and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Michaela, Magnus 'the Magnificent,'" Simon used air quotes, "here thinks I'm pulling his leg. Can you shed some light into what happened?"

Michaela had just been sitting there completely stunned. Really, what do you say to someone when you bring them back to life? She definitely remembered feeling his pulse suddenly spring to life while holding his hand and she had also felt his sharp intake of breath along with its corresponding exhalation when he realized what was happening. But that wasn't all she felt. She felt him drain her. Her energy was at an all-time low and she was utterly exhausted.

"What he said Magnus, it's true. His body did respond as if he were a normal, living, breathing life form. He lives as a vampire of course, but it isn't natural. I wish I could explain what happened but I can't. As I said previously, I had never even met a vampire before."

"From what I have witnessed this evening, I believe the answer to this question lies in the mystery of what Michaela is." Magnus mused.

"Michaela, I am a vampire. I am supposedly so damned that I cannot walk on consecrated ground or even say G…" Simon looked pained. "Look, I don't know what you are but I beg of you, please let me try one thing. I…I need to know—"Simon looked as if tears may fall over his cheeks at any moment.

"If you can say it. You need to know if you can say it. Because what you fear most is that you truly are damned and that by holding on to the ones you love, you are somehow damning them right along with you."

Simon looked down but whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Yes."

Suddenly he felt a hand in his and looked up to see Michaela smile. "I understand." Then she removed her sunglasses and looking at him straight in the eye instructed, "Say it."

* * *

Jace had loaded Clary into Jordan's truck and sandwiched her between the two young werewolves. Maia was holding Clary upright but had to smack Jace away so Jordan could safely pull his truck from the curb. Jace didn't want to leave Clary's side, even if she were in the hands of capable and trustworthy friends. He had made the decision that she could only truly be safe when she was with him. Of course that belief showed how truly dishonest he was being with himself. Not only could Sebastian get to Clary any time he wanted through her dreams, but Jace still didn't have control over the heavenly fire that burnt through him. That had become painfully obvious earlier in the evening when he burned the bartender. After realizing the danger Clary was in Jace had pushed that horrifying memory into the back of his mind. But it returned now with a vengeance, causing his hands to shake. What if he hurt her, burnt her the same way he did the bartender? He would never forgive himself and he wouldn't blame her if she never forgave him either. She would though, he knew she would. She would say it wasn't his fault and that he couldn't help it and forgive him unconditionally. He could live a thousand lifetimes and never be worthy of her or her love.

* * *

Clary couldn't remember how many girls she, no, not she, _he_ had stalked by the time his eyes landed on her. Sebastian hadn't uttered a single word since they began their "viewing" but out of the corner of her eye she could sometimes catch a glint of excitement, lust, and even enjoyment in his eyes. She also noticed him having to "readjust himself" a number of times. To her own disgust, she found that there were moments when she herself felt like she was no longer in control of her own mind and body. The mundane's lust would become her own and her body would cry out for release. It was in these moments that Sebastian's nonverbal responses to what they were seeing began to make her wet. She would fight for control and win, only to be sucked into the mundane's mind again and again.

Just as the mundane had decided to approach Clary, Sebastian stated in a low voice, "I have been enjoying the scent of your arousal Clarissa but if you cannot control yourself, I make no promises to continue to control myself. As a matter of fact…" Sebastian slid his left hand in between Clary's inner thighs and squeezed at the right one, his pinky finger right against her sex. Clary involuntarily gasped, closed her eyes, and moaned. Before the moan was completely out of her mouth she realized her response and immediately tensed all over. Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"Those are some strong thigh muscles you have there, little sister. That will definitely be useful…later. But it seems as though you've finally become the star of our little show so I really need you to stop distracting me. I told you that we would not join until _you_ wanted to and I stand by that promise, but if your body continues to taunt me, I can satiate its demands in…other ways. I only have so much restraint Clarissa."

His words, though somewhat arousing, were also scary as hell. This fear, along with the mundane's vulgar thoughts about herself, helped her mind to clear itself of the carnal fog. Tears began to flow from her eyes as shame, embarrassment, humiliation, confusion, remorse, and many other feelings she couldn't even begin to name coursed through her. And still, Sebastian's hand remained, and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it.

* * *

Jordan had carried Clary up the steps into his apartment with Maia following closely behind.

"Um, what should I do with her?"

"Let me get a clean sheet and we can lay her on the futon, it's comfortable enough."

"Just not clean enough?"

"Exactly."

Once Clary seemed to be dozing comfortably on the futon Maia asked Jordan to go pack the things they would need from the bedroom for their weekend trip. She stayed with Clary, straightening the room, and trying to make it look somewhat less like a thrift store gone bad bachelor pad. She had never paid much attention before but now that she looked around, the place definitely needed both a good scrub and a woman's touch in regards to the décor. Maia wasn't necessarily girly but she definitely thought she had what it took to make the place seem homier. Suddenly she heard Clary gasp and within a split second she was looming over the girl, wondering what was wrong. But then Clary moaned and Maia knew what kind of moan _that_ was. If Maia had been a different girl she might have blushed but instead she just grinned and shook her head.

"Not being able to touch Jace must being driving the girl mad," she mused to herself. She was about to get back to tidying up when she noticed the tears coming from Clary's eyes. Her facial expressions didn't seem to denote that they were happy tears, quite the opposite actually. Clary looked…pained, hopeless even. As Maia moved a chair to sit by Clary's side she gently brushed the girl's red locks back from her face.

"What's wrong with Clary?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know. At first she made very…happy noises. But then the next thing I know she's shedding tears."

"Happy tears?" Jordan said with a smirk.

"No. God, sometimes you can be such an asshat! Actually Jordan, it seemed to me her tears were decidedly _not_ happy and more along the lines of anguish. I'm worried."

"She is just having a nightmare Maia. And after the night she had, I wouldn't blame her. I'm sure she is just fine."

"You know if anything happens to her Jace will make you into a throw rug and place you in front of one of the Institute's many fireplaces."

"Yeah, and what about you?"

"With my beautiful coat? Why I'd be a fashionable fur stole for Isabelle of course. That is, if he could get his hands on me. Which he wouldn't. I only have to fun faster…than…you! Which, I do."

"Yeah, we'll see about that later on tonight won't we?"

Maia crossed over to him and slid her right hand into his soft locks, sweetly. "That we will lover." Then she tightened her grip and yanked his mouth to hers. Jordan gave a low animalistic growl and bit her lower lip until he tasted blood.

"Someone is already playing dirty I see. You know that isn't fair when we have company in the house."

"All's fair in love and war babe." Then she smacked his ass and walked off towards the bathroom.

"You're going to regret this later!' He called out to her.

"Oh I'm counting on it!" She yelled back.

"Damn, that woman is going to be the death of me one day."


	17. Chapter 17- Confessions

Simon immediately felt his heart begin to beat anew and took in long, deep breath. He imagined that he could feel the tissue of his lungs, which he decided must now be shriveled up, and gray from lack of use or necessity, turn spongy, elastic, and pink once again. And he reveled in the feeling of his muscles working to help constrict and expand his chest cavity, allowing his lungs to inflate and deflate.

He almost got lost in the sensations until he heard, "Simon please, you're draining my energy. Just…just say it."

Simon focused back on Michaela's eyes, took a deep breath and whispered, "G…God?"

Simon heard Magnus's sharp intake of breath and said it again, this time louder and with more confidence, "God." Then, "Adonai, Yahweh, Elohim, Jehovah, El Shaddai…GOD!" Simon let go of Michaela's hand and jumped up in joy and relief. He didn't notice Michaela nearly fall out of her chair in exhaustion. Thankfully, Magnus had been watching her and scooped her up bridal style right as her rear end left the seat. Michaela looked up at Magnus and smiled.

"It's okay crème au beurre, Magnus has you." He spoke to her quietly, then turned his gaze on Simon, "Simon! Stop acting like a True Blood vamp on fairy blood and sit down!"

Simon abruptly looked back at Magnus and Michaela and hurried to their side. "Oh G- G…" he shook his head, "What happened?"

"It looks to me like you drained her Sherlock."

"Oh Michaela, I'm so sorry! I just got excited and I didn't think—"

"It's okay Simon," Michaela said weakly, "I know you didn't mean to. It's partially my fault anyway. I knew I had exhausted most of my energy earlier and should have waited until I regained my strength. Instead, I pushed myself. It's just; I could see how much it meant to you."

"Michaela, I don't know how to express to you how thankful I am. You have given me something I had almost lost, hope. I might not know why you can do what you do or even how to find out, but right here, right now, it doesn't matter. You _are_ my favorite new superhero!"

Michaela looked at Simon in confusion. "Believe me Michaela, that is _high_ praise!" he said grinning like he won the lottery.

"Whatever you say Simon," and she smiled.

"Not that I don't enjoy rescuing damsels in distress, though it has been a while, but I must admit that I'm a bit flummoxed as to what I should do with you now. So, crème au beurre, what can I do to make you more comfortable?"

Michaela giggled at his continuous use of the nickname he had given her and responded, "My sweet Magnus, je pense que je peux reprendre ma place aussi longtemps que vous restez près de moi et m'aider à tenir dans une position verticale. Pouvez-vous faire pour moi? "

"Oui, bien sûr. Y at-il autre chose que je peux faire pour vous? Je suis un peu hésitant à essayer tous les sorts de guérison puisque nous ne savons toujours pas votre maquillage biologique."

"It's okay Magnus, I just need to rest a bit. But maybe some water?"

"Mon Dieu, I have always been a sucker for a beautiful, mysterious woman who can speak French. Simon," he snapped his fingers at the boy, "go get the lady some water!"

"I guess you aren't going to tell me what that was all about huh?"

"No."

Michaela sighed, then smiled, "I was just telling Magnus that I thought I could sit up with some extra help and he said he would be happy to use a healing spell on me if he only knew exactly what I was."

"That is the million dollar question isn't it?" Alec had just walked up as Magnus sat Michaela back in her chair. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing really. It just seems that Michaela here has the ability to bring vamps back to life. Beating heart, working lungs, being able to say the word, 'God', the whole enchilada as they say."

"He doesn't look any different to me," Alec said staring at Simon.

"It's only temporary," answered Simon, "but it's a start! The biggest drawback is that it drained so much energy from Michaela, she almost became a puddle on the floor." Simon frowned.

"Speaking of puddles Simon, why haven't you gotten that water yet?" Simon glared at Magnus for a moment before walking towards the bar.

"So Alexander, what did you find out from our mundie buddies? Magnus asked.

"Nothing good. It seems like the cops that were here earlier have disappeared along with the three mundanes. The only thing left behind was a good amount of blood though I'm not sure how much exactly."

"Vampires?"

"That was my first guess but it doesn't make sense. Why would rogue vampires, much less those in a coven, attack a police cruiser? They don't usually make such an obvious spectacle of their feeding activities. It doesn't get much more brazen than attacking two mundie officers of the law who also happen to be transporting three lawbreakers. I don't get it."

"Sounds like the kind of weird thing that happened when Valentine was alive and up to some new evil scheme," Simon stated as he came back with a glass of water for Michaela.

"You heard all that?"

"Really Alec, you've been a Shadowhunter for what, 18 years now? Me, Vam…pi…re." Alec glared at Simon. Perhaps pronouncing every syllable of the word _was_ a bit of a douche move.

"Sooooo," Simon finally said, "What are we going to do?"

* * *

Clary had so many different feelings and thoughts going on in her head that she started to feel dizzy. She couldn't pretend that the mundane's feeling and thoughts about her weren't disgusting and totally pissing her off, but more than that, she was mortified at her own behavior. She knew that drinking was never a good idea when it came to someone her size and it didn't help any that she hadn't eaten much that day. She had found herself in a low moment and what had she turned to? Liquid stupidity. What a proud moment in the life of Clary Fray! To make things worse she sounded like a complete idiot with her incessant babbling about demons and constant giggling. She just wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out.

Sebastian noticed the crimson shade her face and chest had turned and lightly squeezed the thigh he still held. "Don't be embarrassed Clarissa. Everyone makes a fool of themselves at least once while intoxicated. Unfortunately, when your so called friends ditched you, they left you vulnerable. You made for easy pickings. Of course _I_ would never allow such a thing to happen. When you are finally mine, you will always be protected and safe from harm. I swear it," he said squeezing her thigh again.

* * *

"What are we going to do about what?" Isabelle asked walking up.

"Your brother just found out that the two cops who came by earlier to take away our three mundane 'friends' are missing." Isabelle just stared at Simon, one eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip, waiting for him to explain what the big deal was. "Well, you see, the creeps are missing too. It seems the police cruiser was found along with an unknown amount of blood. We were just discussing what might have happened." Simon plopped himself down in a chair and stared at the table for a moment before looking back at Isabelle. "My money is on Sebastian of course."

"Well that certainly isn't encouraging. My guess is that you have about as much money as I have interest in, well, anything that has to do with _you_." Magnus responded.

"Wow, someone's grumpy." Isabelle retorted.

"Perhaps Isabelle, I have actually enjoyed the last peaceful month or so away from all of the never-ending Shadowhunter drama. So after what I have had to already endure tonight, you better bet this warlock is more than a little tired!"

"So what's the drama queen going on about now?" Jace had walked up with a smirk on his face.

"Jace Lightwood, if you even attempt to test my patience right now I swear I will give you a bout of acne so grotesque people will think you have demon pox!"

"Wow, who twisted your knickers in a knot? Look, can we just get this little pow-wow over with? I'd really like to get back to Clary if it is all the same to you guys."

"It does seem as everyone is here," Magnus agreed. "Michaela, are you strong enough to begin or should I?"

"Please Magnus, I would forever be in your debt. I just need, a little more time."

"Of course crème au beurre. Anything for you."

"You aren't going to begin speaking in French again are you because if you are, I'll just get the cliff note version from Izzy later."

Magnus ignored Simon and began to explain the evening's events in reference to Michaela's presence. He started with how he was drawn to the club and his first encounter with Michaela, and ended with what he saw happen between her and Simon. Though Isabelle obviously had a load of questions about what happened between Michaela and Simon she pushed them aside for the moment and began to expound on what Magnus had related to the others. Alec then followed and related his own experience upon meeting Michaela. When he was done everyone was silent for a while. It was a lot to take in, from the appearances Max and Hodge and what they had to say to the fact that Michaela had somehow cured Simon of vampirism, twice, it was all so startling.

Michaela was the first to speak. "Now that you are all here I ask that you call me Myka. All those closest to me do and I already feel close to most of you."

"You mean everyone but me," Jace replied bluntly.

"Yes Jace, I do mean you, "she answered candidly. "I have not had the opportunity to truly introduce myself to you yet."

"So what, you want to work your voodoo on me now?"

"Jace! Stop acting like a petulant child! Michaela's gifts are of the light. Insinuating that what she does is anything like voodoo is insulting!" Magnus growled out the last words.

"Jace." It was Isabelle this time. "Give her a chance. Please," she pleaded quiety.

"Unfortunately Isabelle, as much as I would love to show Jace what I can do. I'm just not up to it." Michaela smiled weakly and Magnus patted her shoulder.

"Fine by me. I wasn't really looking forward to playing guinea pig tonight anyway. Now if that will be all—"

"Actually, it isn't. If you really love Clary you'll stay and listen to what I have to say."

Jace narrowed his eyes at her, seemingly in thought before nodding curtly and saying, "I'm listening," then added, "But only for Clary's sake."

* * *

The mundane had half dragged, half carried Clary into a bathroom in the stockroom. He was annoyed that he didn't get his "lucky" bathroom and Clary had to withstand the images of what he had previously done to other girls in said bathroom. She was feeling nauseous again but more than that, she felt pity and injustice for each of those girls. Tears once again fell from her eyes. As the mundane began to run his hands over her body and assault her lips she found her own eyes widening. Did she…was she…_responding_ to him? She heard the low moaning noises coming from herself and was shocked. She understood that the drug the mundane had given her allowed her body to respond whether she was conscious or not but still, she couldn't quite believe it.

She watched him take her shirt off and then begin to bite her flesh, that which was bare and that which was not. She heard herself gasp and suddenly the mundane's thoughts and actions became frenzied. He began to bite her harder, piercing her skin and bringing blood to the surface. This seemed to only excite his madness more as he began to ingest her blood in earnest, nearly ripping a nipple off with his teeth as he assaulted her. Soon she could not tell her own present whimpers from those that she was making while the mundane violated her. When he pulled out the switchblade she thought she would faint. Her own terror was overriding every thought and feeling going through the mundane's mind. She had to get away! Had to run but couldn't move! Had to scream but she could barely whimper! Then her body began to shake so violently she thought she may be having seizure. It only served to fuel her horror.

It was then that she suddenly found herself enveloped in warmth, surrounded by a seemingly impenetrable wall that made her feel safe. Even as she witnessed the door of the bathroom explode and the switchblade cut into her neck, she knew she was protected. Nothing could harm her. Not the blade, not the slamming of her head on the toilet seat, not the blood loss, not the drugs, nothing. She had finally found the shelter and security she had so intensely yearned for and neither heaven nor hell would drag her from it.

* * *

"First of all, I know that most of you are here tonight because something, whether it was a vivid dream or just an unexplainable draw, brought you here. I must confess that incessant pull you felt? That came from me."

"So you're what, a warlock?" Jace asked in an annoyed tone.

"Though I would be happy to call her one of my sisters, she is not of my kind."

"Magnus is right, I'm not a warlock. Well, not that I'm aware of. What I am is somewhat unknown, even to myself. But we can talk about that later. Right now there are more important things to discuss."

Jace just narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips but didn't say anything.

"What I _do_ need you to know about me is that I have spent nearly all my life in a…well…for lack of a better word, convent. I was taught many things there, all for the express purpose of using my gifts for the cause of good. Since Shadowhunters were also made for the express purpose of annihilating evil and thus forwarding the cause of good, I have been sent to help you."

"Lucky us," Jace replied sarcastically. "We don't need or want your help…_whatever_ you are."

Michaela's head jerked in Jace's direction. "If you meant for your obvious contempt and hostility to be hurtful, you've succeeded. But _whatever_ I am, I am the one who saved Clary. Perhaps you can find it within yourself to count yourself _lucky_ that this _thing_ you see in front of you had the knowledge and gifts to do what you could not."

Michaela did not glare or look upset in any way. However, she also didn't break eye contact with Jace. She wasn't backing down, even though she had made it clear that his words stung. Jace was also holding eye contact but where Michaela's face was impassive, he worried at his lower lip and flared his nostrils as his breathing picked up. Out of the corners of his eyes he could see four pairs of angry eyes looking back him.

Finally, Isabelle spoke up. "Are you done now Jace? I mean, have you thoroughly gotten the pre-teen, punk ass, know-it-all, out of your system? Because I for one, am done hearing it. Plus, Michae…Myka," she looked at the girl, nodded and smiled, "hasn't done anything to earn your vicious diatribe."

When Jace stayed unexpectedly silent, Michaela continued. "Like I said earlier, I brought you all here tonight. Well, Simon would have been here anyway but I believe he probably felt an additional need to be here." Simon nodded his head in affirmation. "I did try to send my 'message' to one other but they were blocked from me. As you are already more than aware of, the fate of the world is currently at stake with Sebastian out there building an army to take on not only the Clave, but it seems heaven itself." Seeing Simon's confused expression she explained, "I know all about the angel wings he left at the Institute." They all looked pained at the memory, even Simon, who didn't actually see the wings since being vampire kept him from entering the consecrated building. They still didn't know which angel was Sebastian's victim or if there was even a chance the angel could still be alive. And if it was, was else could Sebastian doing to it?

"Who was the other person you tried to send a message to?" Asked Alec quietly.

"I did not know any of your names went I sent my 'messages' out, but since speaking to Magnus earlier, I can now tell you that the other person was Clary." Jace sat up straighter when he heard Clary's name.

"What do you mean she was blocked from you? I have been spending the night at Clary's house for weeks now and I can attest to the fact that she sleeps peacefully, every night. I don't understand."

Michaela looked at Magnus who clarified, "Simon, I believe that what is happening to Clary is indeed taking place while she is sleeping. Though she may look as if she is slumbering peacefully, her consciousness is being drawn elsewhere. I have heard of such magic. It isn't easy to perform and it normally takes one special ingredient." Magnus took a deep breath before continuing. "Shared blood."

* * *

Jordan and Maia decided to pass the rest of the time playing video games. They were eager to get started on their special trip but that would have to wait until Jace came and picked up Clary. So to try and take their minds off things they were currently battling it out in World of Warcraft. It wasn't long before Clary started to make noises again.

"Is she moaning?" Jordan asked with a big goofy grin.

"Sounded that way."

Clary gasped. "You know, I find sitting here listening to her to be both totally awkward and a complete turn at the same time. I mean, she is obviously having some sort of intimate dream."

Before Maia could respond Clary began whimpering. This was soon followed by an overall shaking of her body that bordered on being violent.

"Oh my God! Is she having a seizure? Maybe it's a side effect of the drugs she ingested tonight?"

Jordan carefully checked Clary's vitals and then her pupils. "Relax Maia, she isn't having a seizure."

"Well she sure as hell isn't having a sex dream! Even if it was a nightmare, I've never seen anyone react like that!"

As abruptly as the shaking began, it suddenly stopped and Clary stilled. She even looked peaceful.

"That's it. I can't take any more of this crazy ass Shadowhunter shit. I'm calling Jace to come and get her now or I swear I'm going to call an exorcist. This shit isn't normal."


	18. Chapter 18- Theories And Plans

Clary could no longer think coherently. All she knew, all she was aware of, was the fact that after so many hours of torment, confusion, and fear, she finally felt at peace. It might not have been true peace, but it was the only sanctuary she had at the moment. So she clung to what she knew would be fleeting safety, determined to hold on to it for as long as should possibly could. She wasn't aware that this safety came in form of Sebastian's strong arms and muscular body. In fact, her mind had been so strained by the evening's events; she could only concentrate on her struggle to breathe through the intense, choking feelings. At some point she finally fell into a deep sleep that was thankfully free of both dreams and nightmares. This allowed her mind to float on a blissful sea of nothingness, something she was in desperately in need of.

Sebastian wasn't really sure what had made him scoop up Clary in an effort to comfort her. Sure, Valentine had required that he learn how to interact with "normal people" so he could pass in the human and Shadowhunter world. But it always took effort; it wasn't something he just voluntarily did without thinking. And it wasn't something he could normally maintain for long periods of time. His short stay months earlier with the Penhallows had been the biggest test of his restraint and control and everyone knew how that had ended up. Perhaps if he had not had to repress his true self for so long, the young Lightwood boy would have survived like his sister. Not that he had any regrets about the fate of the boy; he just knew that it was something that Clary would find hard to ever forgive. In truth, the only reason Isabelle had survived was because he had plans for her, plans that had not changed but also weren't ready to be placed in motion yet.

However, of all of these thoughts, what he found the most perplexing was how he felt at that exact moment. He wasn't in a rage and itching to torture the mundane for what he had done, though he still planned to do so. Instead, he felt calm and steady, so much so that he eventually drifted off to sleep himself, with Clary in his arms.

* * *

_Shared blood_. Those two words echoed through everyone's head. No one had to ask what it meant, they all knew.

"Wh….wh…what do we do now?" stuttered Simon, obviously in some state of shock.

Michaela sighed but then replied, "First of all, as much as you will want to talk to Clary about this, under _no_ circumstances can you do so." She had settled her eyes on Jace.

"Are you saying we can't tell her? She has the right to know!" Jace fumed.

"Jace, she already knows. Think about it, Sebastian isn't taking over her consciousness while she is asleep to do nothing with it. It is more likely that he is using that time to…woo her."

"_Woo_ her? Did you just say _woo her_ Magnus?"

"Yes, as in court her, get her on his side, hell, call it brainwashing if it makes you feel any better, but he is trying to weasel a way into her mind and…into her heart. It is actually quite brilliant."

"So why hasn't she told us?" Isabelle asked. At Isabelle's question, everyone's eyes seemed to eventually float over to Simon.

"What? You think I know? I've known Clary for as long as I can remember and her reasons for doing things are never simple. They are usually multifaceted. I do know this though, if she thought that telling any of us would put our lives in danger or if she believed that the situation was hopeless and that telling us about it would only cause useless worry and stress, she would keep it to herself."

"I think we should confront her. Maybe we can help."

"I understand your feelings Jace, but you need to understand that in whatever dream state Sebastian has conjured up, he is in control. He can ask her anything and she would have to be completely honest. So if she finds out that we know what is going on, it probably wouldn't be long until he found out also. Right now we have the upper hand, we need to try and hold on to it."

"So we're just supposed to do nothing!" Jace yelled in exasperation.

"No, not nothing. We can research what spells he may have used on her to see how we can reverse them. We can also search for a spell that will allow us to access her memories without either of them finding out. That way, maybe we can get some clue as to where he is from their interactions together."

"Great, spells. Hours poring over books that most of us can't even read! You'll have to forgive me if I don't see the _usefulness_ in that!" Jace erupted at Magnus.

"I hate to say it, but he's right. Jace, Alec, and I are Shadowhunters, not warlocks. We don't work with spells, we work with weapons."

"I think what Isabelle is trying to say is that as a race, we aren't known for sitting back patiently and waiting for the fight to come to us, we go to _it_. Though some of us have more patience than others." Alec turned his eyes to Jace.

"And that is where I come in." Michaela spoke up. "As I said earlier, I have been sent here to help you and that is what I plan to do. My ways may not be your ways, but to be brutally honest, you have no other choices right now. Sebastian _is_ coming and apparently, his plans involve Clary."

* * *

"Why isn't he answering his damn cellphone?!" Maia was pacing back and forth in the apartment bristling with anger and annoyance. To make matters worse, the full moon would be rising in less than 24 hours, making her blood run hotter and emotions to become more erratic. She was feisty on a normal day; the full moon just helped to fuel her passionate personality. Jordan had tried to get her to disciple herself through meditation and exercise so that she could control herself better when the moon's powers were at their strongest. But so far all attempts had failed.

"Maia, calm down. Clary's fine now, has been for the past 5 or 10 minutes. See," he pointed at Clary, "nothing to worry about. Please Babe, just come and sit with me."

Maia narrowed her eyes at Jordan. "I don't _want_ to sit down! I want to be out in the fresh air, wild and unencumbered! I want it so _bad_!"

"I know, but I told you the last time you got like this that if you did not take steps to learn how to control your wolf, I _would_ have a talk with Luke. It is my duty as both a fellow werewolf, a member of the Praetor Lupus, and most of all, your boyfriend who loves you. So, sit your ass down and let me try and help!"

Maia growled but flung herself down. She knew Jordan wasn't making empty threats; he would do whatever he had to in order to keep her safe. This was especially true because he still held the guilt of Turning her in the first place and then abandoning her, more or less, afterwards. Picking her up easily, Jordan sat her down in front of him between his legs, with her back against his chest.

"We're going to try some breathing exercises. So when you feel me inhale, I want you to do the same and for the same amount of time. The same for when I exhale. Think of our bodies becoming one."

"This only makes me think of two things. Pregnant ladies and their partners in Lamaze classes and then with that whole 'bodies becoming one thing'? Sex."

"Well, if you are a good little cub, perhaps we can work on that second little item of yours. But first, breathing exercises. I'll count."

* * *

"Okay, so what do we do first?" asked Simon.

"Honestly? Get a good night's sleep. We can start tomorrow."

Everyone just stared at Michaela's answer.

"Just…go home and go to bed? Just like that? So no battle plan, no talk of strategy, no all-night research in the Institute's library or at Magnus's place?" Alec asked in surprise.

"No, just sleep. At least for me. You guys can do whatever you want; I'm not your mother. But speaking for myself, if I don't get some sleep, I won't be of any use to you."

Isabelle hopped up, suddenly excited. "Okay, so Simon, Jace, and I will go to Jordan's place where Jace can pick up Clary and take her back to the Institute. Jordan and Maia offered us the place for the next two nights so that is where we'll be," and she actually blushed.

"I'm going to see what else I can find out about the missing cops and those three mundanes before heading back to the Institute. There's just something not right about all that. If vampires are involved we will need to meet with Raphael right away. Text me when you guys decide where and when you want to meet tomorrow." And with that, Alec was gone.

"So what time _were_ we thinking of getting The Scooby Doo gang together tomorrow?" inquired Simon with a grin.

When they all turned to him with puzzled expressions he mumbled, "Clary would have gotten it."

"I say noon!" chimed Isabelle.

"Wow Izzy, sounds like you plan on staying up late and sleeping in. What _could_ you be up to I wonder?"

"Shut up Jace."

"I think noon will be just fine. It has been a long night and we'll need all the extra rest we can get. As for where we should meet…" Michaela looked at Magnus with a contrite smile.

"Fine, we can all meet at my place," he sighed in resignation.

"Everyone but Clary that is," Michaela added.

"No dice, I'm not leaving Clary."

"Jace, you can't bring her. For one, she isn't supposed to know that we know about Sebastian. And two, she can't know about me. The sisters made it very clear that should Sebastian or Lilith find out about me and my gifts, they will _not_ hesitate to kill me and the proceed to burn this whole world down."

"You really think you're that important?" Jace challenged her.

"No, I believe that kind of arrogance is more your forte. _I_ think we are all important pieces of a very large puzzle. Lose just one of us and it all falls apart. You can't single-handedly win this fight Jace, no matter how spectacular of a Shadowhunter you are. It will take all of us working together. You think you can do that?"

"I think I'll wait and see how much of a contribution your little puzzle piece makes before I go agreeing to work with you. These people," and he looked around at the table, "I trust them. I know who they are, what they stand for, and what they are willing to do to fight for what is right. You…I don't know at all, though you seem to _think_ you know an awful lot about me."

Michaela smiled knowingly. "I'll tell you what Jace, go ahead and withhold your support from me until tomorrow. If by the end of the day I haven't proven my usefulness to you, I will no longer, how does the saying go? Oh yes, 'cramp your style.'"

"Whatever, I'm going to go get Clary. Simon, Izzy, you coming?"

"Yeah, we're coming. We'll see you tomorrow Mich…Myka. You too, Magnus."

"Of course you will Isabelle. You _are_ coming to _my_ house," Magnus replied in displeasure.

* * *

After Jace, Isabelle, and Simon left, Michaela turned to Magnus. "So, will a fine gentleman such as yourself be up to help a young lady home? I have a feeling I'm going to find it a bit hard to stay on feet."

"Of course, but," he looked at her curiously for a moment, "can you not pull strength from others?"

"You mean the way a warlock can when their energy is nearly depleted and they are in danger of falling unconscious, therefore becoming susceptible to attack?" She smiled. "No."

Magnus gave her an admiring smile in return. "You really do have a vast amount of knowledge in that pretty little head of yours don't you? Is that how you know so much about Jace's personality—"

"Oversights?" she offered and Magnus just nodded.

"The truth is, I was taught the histories and stories of all creatures, from heaven to hell, and everything in between. At least, what was deemed appropriate for me to learn. Even yours Magnus Bane."

Magnus looked taken aback. "But you said—"

"That I was only shown your face and not your name. That is true. But once you told me your name, I knew who you were. What you must understand is that the sisterhood does not believe in that which they deem frivolous. And one thing considered frivolous is pictures of people. Books were text only unless they were books of identification such as those on animals, plants, even demons. So though I may know much about a name, I know nothing about a face."

"That sounds absolutely primeval and barbaric!"

Michaela laughed. "I can understand why you would feel that way but when it is the only way of life you know, you don't think about it too much. It really shouldn't be all that shocking, there are a number of cultures all over the Earth who don't believe in the taking of pictures, for various and diverse reasons. I suppose the only time it has ever really bothered me was when I thought about my parents. They both left this world while I was still a baby. I have nothing of theirs to hold onto, not even a picture." She looked up at Magnus with a sad smile.

"That's awful. I'm sorry crème au beurre."

"I appreciate the sentiment," she sighed and then straightened up, "but back to your question about Jace. I know Jace's story, at least I know as much as he knows, possibly a bit more. Anything beyond that is not privilege to me. I'm here so we can all work together, not tell you what to do or give you answers about things that you have to find out for yourselves. The same rule applies to me. In order to uncover my own mysteries, I have to put in the work. The sisters have a saying, 'For what is life, if you do not live it?' I may know Jace's life story, but I do not know Jace. Consequently, I made assumptions about him based on his past actions and his present attitude. He was right though, I only _think_ I know him."

"_Please_ never tell him that."

"What?"

"That he was right." Michaela laughed so hard she spit out the sip of water she had just taken.

"So I guess this means you know what _really_ happened in Peru?"

Michaela took his elbow and answered evasively, "Possibly. But I have a feeling it's the type of story that is much more interesting coming from you. Care to tell it to me while you walk me home?"

"I'd be delighted." He stated as he placed a hand over the one she had resting along his elbow.

* * *

"You know, I really like that Myka. She's very intuitive."

"Oh stuff it Simon. You only like her because she makes your heart go pitter patter."

"Actually, it's Izzy here that does that." Simon stated as he leaned over and gave Isabelle a smile and a sweet kiss. He wasn't expecting her to suddenly grab his collar and crush their mouths together. The train was coming to a halt at one of the many subway stops they would have to get through before they reached the one closest to Jordan's apartment. The abrupt change in the movement off the car landed Simon on his back and Izzy on top of him. She pulled away and looked down at him, grinning.

"I'm seriously going to get off this train and hurl my body in front of it if I have to see something like that again tonight."

"Oh calm down Jace," Isabelle said sitting up. "You're just in a foul mood because Myka has you pegged and she doesn't back down from you and that sour attitude of yours. I hope we can figure out how to fix this thing with Clary soon, I think she and Myka would get a long every well."

"First of all, 'Myka' doesn't know the first thing about me. Second, I don't see how you can trust someone after one night. After all, _we_ don't know the first thing about _her_."

Isabelle sighed and then pointedly at Jace. "You don't understand Jace. You don't understand what she gave me tonight. She gave me back Max, even if it was for a short time. I finally got to say good-bye to him and let him know how genuinely sorry I was for what happened to him. If she had only done that one thing, I would follow her to hell and back, but she didn't stop there. She saved Clary at great risk to her own life. She gave Simon hope back. And did you see Alec when he talked about seeing Hodge? I don't know what his experience with Hodge entailed but I saw a different look in Alec's eyes, something I haven't seen in months. Determination, focus, drive, and purpose, all rolled into one. _She_ did that. So yeah, I trust her. And don't forget, Clary trusts her too. It was Clary that gave Myka the rune that ultimately saved her life. And it's Myka's life that will be forfeit should Clary somehow remembers it and accidently lets the cat out of the bag. Maybe you should stop and think about that before you open your mouth against her again." Isabelle then resolutely turned her back on Jace.


	19. Chapter 19- Considerations

Once they reached their stop, Simon, Izzy, and Jace disembarked the train and made their way to Jordan's apartment. Jace didn't bother to knock; he just turned the knob and let himself in.

Maia glared at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing waltzing through the door without knocking?"

"I don't waltz and I don't knock. If you don't like it, lock your door next time."

"God, you are _such_ an asshat!"

"Aw, don't be like that Maia. After all, you are my favorite bi—"

Smack! "Jace!" Izzy had landed a well-placed blow to the back of Jace's head.

"What the hell Izzy?! I was _going_ to say bitty little werewolf!"

Jordan had risen from the floor and was now standing nose to nose with Jace while wrestling to keep Maia behind him. "I don't know what your problem is Jace, but I suggest you take Clary and leave before I forget I'm a member of the Praetor Lupus and tear your heart out with my teeth." Jordan had nearly as much control as Luke, even though he was much younger. However, with the full moon's rising so close and Jace choosing to be insulting to his girlfriend, his control was quickly fading.

Isabelle stepped in front of Jordan as Simon went to help calm down Maia. "I've got it Jordan." Izzy assured him and turned towards Jace. "We _will_ talk about this tomorrow Jace. For now though, _get the hell out_!"

Jace just scoffed as he picked up Clary and walked towards the door. "A pleasure, as always." He then bowed his head, smirked, and walked out.

* * *

Magnus and Michaela had been taking their time walking the streets of New York. Her place wasn't far by train, but Magnus wasn't a fan of underground transportation. Too enclosed. He had just finished telling her about Peru when she asked if they could stop and rest for a moment on a nearby park bench.

"I miss the countryside," she said. "The trees, the grass, the smell of the dirt. The city is exciting and it has its own kind of beauty but it just doesn't beat the country."

"So this sisterhood of yours is in the country? May I ask where?"

"You may ask, but I won't answer. It isn't important anyway."

Magnus chuckled. "Okay then, how long have you been in New York?"

"Around five months."

"Five months you say? That's about the time Clary learned she was a Shadowhunter and all of this mess started."

"Yes, the reappearance of Jocelyn Fairchild and the discovery of her daughter, Clary, led to my being sent here. But 'this mess' began long ago when Valentine's sense of morality began to shift. There may have been 15 years or so of peace after the Circle was dismantled but it was always only temporary. You, as a Downworlder, must have known that."

Magnus pondered that for a moment before asking, "Crème au beurre, how old are you?"

"Why?"

"Because you do not speak or carry yourself as one who is simply a couple of decades old." Magnus stated honestly..

"I…I can't answer that question," Michaela replied sheepishly.

"I have definitely met some women in my time who have been secretive about their age but surely what I ask can't be of that much consequence."

"No Magnus, it isn't that I need to keep it from you, it's that…I don't know."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"I remember when I began to lose count. At some point I stopped aging but I didn't notice it for many years. My parents were gone and when I left home I decided to travel, just live in the moment. One day just bled into the next and I eventually stopped caring. I was restless and looked for adventure, intrigue, love, anything to keep my mind occupied as the years flew by. It was the death of my first true love, a woman of vast compassion and empathy, an angel sent to me from heaven, which facilitated my change in thinking. Of course, it still took many decades for me to truly understood the pain associated with being immortal and many more before I realized how much good I could do with all the wisdom I had gained over the years. I am still quite selfish to be honest, but none who are born to this world leave it free of imperfections."

"My story is a bit different. There aren't any mirrors at the sisterhood so the only reflection I ever saw of myself was in a pond I visited from time to time, so I never noticed that I stopped aging. I never even thought about it much until…well, tonight I guess. That guy, Eric, he asked me out and honestly, it was kind of scary. But…it was also really nice. That was when it hit me. I may look his age on the outside, but my heart and my mind tell me I'm not. Since the sisters don't mark the passage of time I can't even tell you in what year I was born."

They were both quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "I guess…I mean I think…some part of me always knew something wasn't quite…normal. The sisters were always older; there were never any children or young women in the sisterhood. I saw many sisters grow older and pass away but I never feared the same happening to me. It just seemed like something that was so far in the future that it did not deserve fretting about in the present. I guess I know why now."

"So you believe you are immortal?"

"What else is there but mortality and immortality? There is no in-between that I am personally aware of. Besides, it does make sense."

"And why is that?"

Michaela sighed. "Because…because I do have a partial answer to what I am." She looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. When Magnus didn't respond she looked back at him.

"You've seen my eyes but…there in one more thing." Slowly, she brought her hand up to the bronze curls at the side of her face and pushed them behind her ear, her _pointed_ ear.

"Faerie blood?" Magnus whispered.

"Apparently. How much, I do not know. I'm sorry I didn't say something earlier but…faeries don't have the best reputations."

Magnus nodded his head. "Sad but true. I understand your omission. I must say, I am surprised. Yes, your eyes are an unusual color, but then again, mine are quite astounding themselves."

"Yes, they do add to your CATastrophically good looks." She grinned with mirth in her eyes.

Magnus's eyes glinted back in shared amusement. "So, have any ideas as to what kind of faerie took a dip in your ancestral waters, so to speak?"

Michaela suddenly got very serious. "Actually, yes. I've gone over it in my head many times and the most logical answer is a Gancanagh."

Magnus studied her for a moment before responding. "And why is that the most logical answer? They are exceptionally rare after all."

"Well, the female offspring of a Gancanagh is an aes sidhe which have rounded ears unless their blood is impure, then they are pointed, like mine. I'm obviously not a pureblooded faerie so it makes sense. I'm the same size as a human, slim, and I have porcelain skin which it is the most common skin tone in aes sidhe. Aes sidhe can have any hair color or eye color and it would explain my affinity for the country, the flora and fauna. Gancanagh produce a toxin that generates feelings of love and lust in those they desire, especially humans."

"So you think you may be part human also?'

"In all of my studies, I have never run across anything that said Gancanagh have intimate relations outside of those with humans or other fey. Vampires and warlocks can't reproduce and I'm definitely not part werewolf. There aren't a lot of other options. Also, the sisters told me my parents died when I was still a baby. So if my father were a Gancanagh and my mother a human, she could have died from the toxin if he abandoned her, which is my guess as to what happened."

"Then how did your father die? Gancanagh are immortal unless poisoned with iron."

Suddenly she looked sad. "I don't know." She sighed. "The biggest problem with this whole theory is that iron doesn't affect me in a negative way at all. I'm not sure how to explain that."

"Unless there is something else in your blood that would counteract such a weakness."

"Like what?"

Magnus smiled. "I'm not sure yet. Would you allow me some time to think about it?"

Michaela scrunched her head up in confusion. "You can take whatever time you need, it isn't like you know the secrets to my family tree and I can beat it out of you." She gave Magnus a skeptical look. "Right?"

Laughing out loud Magnus pulled Michaela up off the bench with him. "No crème au beurre, I do not hold the secrets of your family tree within this magnificent head of hair. I do however; hold a great sense of curiosity. Mysteries are such fun! I'll be Sherlock Holmes and you can be Doctor Watson!"

"Who?"

Magnus shook his head and attempted to explain the story of the two fictional gentlemen as he walked Michaela the rest of the way home.

* * *

Alec, using the most logical route the cops would have taken to get to the hospital, found the crime scene easily. There was yellow police tape surrounding the scene with mundanes employed in various jobs throughout. Using invisibility and soundless runes, Alec made his way through the scattered mundanes and debris, to the abandoned squad car. All four doors had been wrenched open from the outside; one completely off its hinges. Alec knew ordinary humans didn't possess this kind of strength. Someone could have used some sort of machinery he supposed, but it would have taken quite some time and definitely caused a scene. However, a group of silent, strong, and fast supernatural beings could have caused the destruction in the blink of an eye.

He took a quick walk around the car and assessed the amount of blood present, instantly deciding there wasn't enough for the mundanes to have been killed there. If this _was_ the work of vampires, he knew that even the most experienced of their kind was a messy eater when in hunting mode. Turning his attention to the perimeter of the scene he began looking for anything suspicious. Finally, behind some nearby bushes he found what he was looking for, footprints and drag marks. He was surprised to find only two sets of footprints, one quite a bit smaller than the other. Soon the drag marks disappeared at the same time the footprints began to sink deeper into the soil. This let Alec know that whoever took the cops and the mundanes had begun to carry them. "Well, well, this _is_ getting interesting."

* * *

It took a little over thirty minutes for Jace to get Clary back to the Institute. He had sat her by his side on the train, one arm around her back and her head lying on his shoulder. It was late so no paid very much attention to the two. He carried her to his room and laid her on the bed trying to figure out what he should do next.

"Think Jace, what do people do before they go to sleep for the night? This shouldn't be that hard." But his worry for her was making it hard to think. Was her consciousness with Sebastian right now? Was she scared? Was he…touching her? He wanted so bad to wake her up. He needed to see her beautiful green eyes and spend just a few precious moments alone with her to make sure she was still okay. An idea suddenly popped into his head and before he could talk himself out of it he walked towards her sleeping form.

"Clary?" He sat down beside her on the bed. "Clary, it's Jace. Can you hear me?" He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Clary, I need you to wake up. Just for a little while, I promise. Clary, please?" Clary's eyes began to flutter. "Clary?"

Her eyes slowly opened and closed. "Jace?"

"Yes Clary, I'm right here. Can you wake up for just a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. Where…where are we?"

"Home. Well, my home I guess. We're in my room at the Institute. I was getting ready to settle us in for the night and I thought, it's been a while, um, maybe you needed to use the bathroom?"

Clary smiled and asked in amusement, "Jace Lightwood, are you worried I'll pee in your bed?"

"No! I mean, I just thought, you know, before I go to bed I always use the bathroom so maybe—"

"It's okay Jace. I was just teasing. What am I doing here anyway and what time is it? I was supposed to go see Simon's band play tonight. Gosh, everything seems so foggy."

Jace frowned and looked away from her. She didn't remember. How could he even begin to tell her everything that had happened? What had been done to her? How she had almost…died?

"What's wrong Jace?" She tried to sit up but her strength failed her. "Okay, better question, what's wrong with me? Did we get attacked by demons? Was I bit or stung again—"

"No." Jace said quietly.

"Okaaaay…so…what happened?"

"You don't remember? Anything?"

"No, but I'm getting scared now Jace. Is everyone okay, I mean, did anything happen—"

"Everyone's fine Clary. You really don't remember going to the club tonight?" When she looked at him in confusion he continued. "You did go. So did Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and I. But…you drank a little and then a guy, a mundane, he drugged you and he tried to—"

Clary suddenly drew in a sharp, screeching breath. Her eyes widened and she tried to claw her way up into a sitting position but failed. "I…I remember."

"Clary, calm down. You're safe now." He placed a hand over hers.

"No, you don't understand Jace. I remember _everything_. Every word, every touch, every…bite… _every_ _moment_."

"Clary, I'm sorry. I'm sooooo sorry—"

"Get me out of these clothes," she said quietly.

"W-What?"

"Get me out of these clothes!" She screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'd do it myself but I can't. And a shower, I want that man's filthy hands washed off of me."

"I—"

"_Please_ Jace."

"I'll…I'll go run a bath and uh, get some of that bubble stuff from Izzy's room. Just give me second okay? I'll be right back!"

He ran out into the hallway and into Izzy's room. Then he turned into her bathroom and sorted hurriedly through all the bottles stacked on the side of the tub. When he found the one he was searching for he ran back to his own room and into his bathroom. Turning on the hot water he plugged the tub and read the directions on Isabelle's bubble bath. After turning on the cold water and evening it out with the hot, he placed a capful of the bubble bath under the running faucet. After a second's thought he shrugged and added one more capful. He didn't want Clary to feel exposed. He knew what she had asked of him but he was determined to do it without actually seeing any of her "bits." He would never take advantage of the situation, plus he knew she might regret her request later.

"Okay, the bath is running, the bubbles are in… What are you doing?" He said as he walked back into his room. Clary was wrestling with her shirt and losing.

"Getting these damn clothes off! Or trying at least! It's like my shoulders don't work anymore!" She was crying again.

"It's okay Clary. Your body is just exhausted; you've been through a lot. Here, let me help you."

Jace slid around to where her head rested on the bed and placed his hands underneath her shoulders, pulling her up and back towards his chest. Gently removing her shirt, he glided his hands back around her waist and settled them on her stomach, hugging her. "Better?"

"No, I want it all off, _now_."

"Okay," he laid her back down, "let me turn the water off for your bath before we flood the place." When he returned she had unbuttoned her jeans and attempted to push them down. He sighed and walked down to her feet. After taking off her shoes and socks he took off his own and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. In the past, he had seen her in the shortest of shorts, skirts, and dresses, compliments of Izzy, but he had yet to see her in her underwear. He sat her on the toilet and looked in her eyes.

"Look Clary, I love you, and I'm sure you wish I wasn't taking my time but I don't want you to look back someday and regret that this is the way I first saw you…unclothed. Okay?" She nodded solemnly. "So, I'm going to turn around and grab your jeans at the ankles and walk forward until they come off. Then I'm going to take mine off, back up and crouch down in front of you. At that point I'll give you a piggy back ride into the shower and lower you down in the tub. We'll figure the rest out from there."

"I might actually laugh about this later," she stated distantly.

"It is a little much, I'll give you that. But it's worth it if you don't hate me later." He had turned around, grabbed the legs of her jeans, and begun to pull. "Hold on to the toilet, I don't want to pull you onto the floor."

"I could never hate you, "she replied through gritted teeth as she gripped the toilet.

"Maybe, but I don't want you to ever regret one moment with me. I love you too much for that." When her jeans were on the floor he took his own off, leaving him in boxers and a t-shirt. He backed up and crouched down. When he saw her hand at the side of his head he pulled on it until she was leaned up against his back, arms hooked around his neck. Feeling for her knees, he lifted her onto his back and carried her into the tub where he squatted down until she said she was close enough to the bottom to let her go.

"Okay, I'm getting out now; cover yourself with the bubbles." When she said she was covered he turned around. "Turn your back towards me." When she did he felt around through the bubbles to find the hook for her bra and undid it. She slipped the straps down her shoulders and handed it to him while making sure she was still covered.

"This next part might be a little harder."

"Give me a knife."

"A knife?"

"I can cut my panties off myself."

"Are your hands steady enough? You can't even see what you're doing with all those bubbles!"

"Yes. I'll be fine." She stated resolutely. Grabbing his jeans from the floor he pulled a small knife out of one of the pockets. Taking it from him, she pulled at the side of her hip with one hand and dipped the knife down with the other. She repeated this on the other side. Then she reached between her legs and tugged. When the soaked underwear came up she handed them, and the knife, back to Jace.

"Is there anything else I can do right now?" Jace asked.

Clary reached a hand out of the water and placed it on his cheek. "No, I just need some alone time. I'll call you before I release the plug so you can turn on the shower. I'll want to rinse off." He nodded and went to move off. "And Jace," he turned around, "thank you for treating me with kindness and respect, I do appreciate it." He smiled, picked up all the clothes off the floor and left her, cracking the door so he could hear her when she called for him.

* * *

Sebastian had the sudden feeling of falling and woke up breathing hard. Where there had once been a red haired beauty in his arms there was nothing but the small space he had fallen into when her body disappeared. He screamed a scream of anger and rage so loud and so primal everyone in the vicinity of the room cringed and scattered in fear.


	20. Chapter 20- Pain and Pleasure

**Warning-Major Lemon Ahead! **(First one I've ever written)** Rated M! **(Here goes nothin'.)

* * *

Sebastian was like a category six hurricane, all fury and wrath, thinking of nothing but

death and destruction. He made his way down several hallways daring anyone or anything to cross his path when he saw his Mother waiting for him.

"She's gone!"

"Of course she's gone. She can't sleep forever. You know that whenever she awakes in real life, she will disappear from the dream world you created."

"You don't understand!"

"Okay son, explain it to me then."

"She…she let me hold her. She allowed me to comfort her, crying into my chest until she fell asleep in my arms. I even fell asleep beside her." His voice had gotten soft and his eyes looked distant. Abruptly, he turned back to his mother.

"I was making progress!" He shouted.

"I understand that you would prefer it if she came to you willingly. But in the end, she will be yours one way or the other. And she will love you unconditionally until her dying day. My runes will assure that."

"Yes Mother, because every man wants a woman who only loves him because she is spelled by runes."

"I could just as easily point out that no woman wants a man who is absolutely incapable of loving her. And no, possession is not love. She is merely a means to an end. Yes, she will be your mate and give you all the love and attention you could ever want. But her main purpose is to give you children, children that will become a whole new race of Shadowhunters. A race you will lead for you will be their father. Now, go and see if you can find some way to pass the time. I'm sure you can come up with something." Giving him a devious smile, she continued down the hallway.

* * *

Clary had been in the bath for about twenty minutes, twenty of the longest minutes of Jaces's life. He was worried about her. How was it possible that she remembered everything? Was it because of something Michaela did while poking around Clary's brain? Or was it something Sebastian did? Some kind of sick torture game? Jace hadn't noticed that his hands were fisted so tight his knuckles had turned white. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Clary?"

"Yes?" She answered quietly.

"Are you okay in there? I was worried you had fallen asleep."

"No, I'm okay. But…" He heard the shower curtain move slightly. "Can you come in and pull the plug for the tub?"

Jace walked in the bathroom and noticed that many of the bubbles were gone. She hadn't been able to pull the curtain far, but it was enough to cover everything but her legs. He grabbed the end of the shower curtain and pulled until it was completely closed. Then reaching in, he felt around until he found the plug.

"You might get a little cold while the water drains."

"I'll be fine. Can you turn the shower on afterwards?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Once the tub drained he stuck his hand in again and turned on both the hot and cold water. "Let me know what to do to make it the water the temperature you want."

"Turn the cold water down." He did as she asked. "More." He turned the knob again. "More." Jace was hesitant; he knew the water must have been getting pretty hot.

"You sure?"

"Yes, again please." She sounded odd but he went ahead and did as she asked until he felt the knob start to grind around the screw. He knew that meant it was close to the shut off point.

"Clary?"

She didn't answer.

"Clary?!"

She still didn't answer. He brought his hand forward where he could feel the spray of water and jerked it away fast. It was scalding! Shutting the water off completely, he quickly grabbed a large white towel and threw it in the tub.

"Cover up, I'm coming in!" Pulling the curtain back, he quickly realized that he wasn't at all prepared for what he ended up seeing. Clary's creamy white skin was a bright and angry red with boils and blisters forming in various places.

"By the Angel Clary, what did you do?!" She didn't answer. Her eyes were closed and tears streamed down her face. Jace sighed and went to his room to grab his stele. When he returned he drew a number of iratzes on her skin and she hissed. He placed the stele on the counter and turned back to Clary.

"This is going to hurt but you can't lie in the tub all night." After rearranging the towel so it would hang around her body, he picked her up bridal style. She wouldn't look at him; instead she looked away as she gritted her teeth and let the tears flow. He placed her on his bed and grabbed a sheet.

"I'm going to lay this lightly over you. It won't hurt as much as clothing but it _is_ going to hurt." Still looking away she nodded. Once he had settled the sheet on her he reached under it and grabbed the damp towel. Then standing at her head he began to gently towel dry her hair.

When he was done he spoke to her softly, "Try and get some sleep if you can. I know you can't be comfortable but I also know you're still exhausted. However, we _will_ talk about this when you wake up." After changing into some sleep clothes he rarely wore, he crawled into the other side of the bed, careful to not touch her skin.

"I love you Clary and I'm not leaving. I promise."

* * *

Maia and Jordan ended up leaving soon after Jace. Isabelle had tried to apologize on Jace's behalf but she knew both werewolves were past the point of listening. When the door to the apartment shut Isabelle sighed and looked up at Simon. Suddenly her whole face lit up into the biggest smile he had ever seen. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"Finally alone," she said between kisses.

Simon kissed her back and responded with, "Uh-huh." Stopping, she looked into his eyes.

"Are you nervous Simon? You know we don't have to do anything if, you know, you don't want to." Her voice had become like a whisper. Placing one finger under her chin he raised her head until her eyes looked back into his own.

"Isabelle, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. You've done this before and I don't want to be a disappointment. I'm also still afraid of hurting you, of losing control. But…I'm willing to try." She smiled and her eyes lit up. "How about we just start with making out and see where that leads us?"

"Okay, but I want to do it in your bedroom, in _your_ bed."

Simon swallowed deeply and replied, "O-Okay."

Isabelle quietly led Simon to his bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. Taking off both of their shoes and her leather jacket she whispered, "Scoot back." He pushed himself across the bed until his back hit the wall. Then climbing onto the bed herself, she quickly crawled her way over to him. He swallowed nervously, even as desire began to fill him from the inside out. Desire not just for her body, but for her blood. When she made her way over to where he sat she straddled his lap and laid her hands against his chest. With a wanton look in her eyes she leaned forward and began to kiss him. She teased him at first, with kisses to tempt him and kisses to ignite his passion, making him want more. When he finally moved one hand to the small of her back and the other to the nape of her neck, she smiled against him. Crushing her body to his, she wound her fingers into his thick hair and rubbed her upper torso against him. He moaned at the feeling of her ample breasts against his chest. She licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to her, forgetting that his sharp fangs sometimes had a mind of their own. His tongue met hers and as the taste of her sweetness washed over him he also became hyper aware of her rapidly increasing pulse. Suddenly unsheathing themselves, his fangs cut into both of their battling tongues, causing him to abruptly pull away from her.

"Isabelle, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—" but his words were cut short as the taste of her blood melted into his mouth, making his eyes shut and a growl form in his throat.

"Take off my top," she commanded.

"W-what? Isabelle, I just—"

"Take. My. Top. Off…Now." Slowly Simon grabbed the hem of Isabelle's tank top and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it aside. His eyes fell to her dark purple lace bra and he began to salivate. His hands, which had been laying limp at his sides, were suddenly on her chest, Isabelle's hands over his.

"You just got to second base Lewis. Is it your first time?"

"Y-yes."

"Is it to your liking?" He continued to stare at her breasts.

"No." she pulled back and sat of her heels.

"Excuse me?" She sounded angry and hurt but he didn't seem to notice.

"I…I want to touch them without…I _need_ to _feel_ them. _Please_?" His hands were still hanging in the air where her breasts had been, he lifted his eyes to hers, a sort of pleading in them. She regarded him for a moment before smiling. Then reaching her hands around her back, she unhooked her bra. When she lowered her arms she let the straps fall from her shoulders, revealing her perfect globes. Throwing her bra behind her, she moved back towards him, placing her breasts back into his waiting hands. His whole body shuddered and his breathing, though unnecessary, picked up.

"Beautiful," he breathed.

"My turn," she said, but he didn't hear her. She reached down to the hem of his t-shirt and began to pull it up. It took him a second, but soon his arms were in the air as she sat up and finished removing his shirt. In this position, her breasts were bouncing seductively in his face, mesmerizing him. Without warning, he grabbed her, devouring her right breast. She let out a gasp and arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his eager mouth. He sucked, licked, and nipped at her nipple as she ground herself into him and pulled at his hair. Soon he switched to her left breast and when she groaned his fangs snapped out again causing him to bite into her areola. He sucked and flipped her nipple with his tongue, lost in her body and blood.

"By the Angel Simon," she mewled. At the sound of his name he released her breast and brought her lips back down to his. With her ass back in his lap he could feel the heat from her core radiating into his crotch, making his cock twitch. He lowered her down onto her back, lengthwise on the bed, and hovered over her.

Looking into her eyes he murmured, "I love you Isabelle, you know that right?" She nodded. "I want…I want to show you how much I love you. I want to make love to you."

"Okay," she whispered, her eyes never leaving his, showing him all the love she held in her heart. Placing himself between her legs he kissed her breathless before trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, finding her rapid pulse and licking it delicately.

"Simon, please bite me."

"But I already—"

"I want to feel you teeth in me again. I want you to mark me where everyone can see that I am yours. _Please_ Simon." When she said please again Simon gave in, attacking her neck with kisses, licks, and nibbles before sinking his fangs into her once again. She moaned loudly and ran her hands down his chest, around his back, and up to his shoulders, worshipping his body. She ground herself into him again and he growled, releasing her neck and grinding himself back into her.

He kissed his way back down to her chest, stopping to give each breast more attention before continuing down to her stomach. Peppering kisses along her toned abs, his fingers dipped into the top of her jeans. Looking up at her for permission she nodded before he quickly unbuttoned her leather pants, tugged the zipper down, and pulled them off her legs. That was when he realized she was wearing a dark purple lace thong that matched her bra. When he looked at her face she was grinning with a finger between her teeth. Damn, she was sexy. Crawling back up her body he kissed her deeply, sucking on her top lip and then the bottom. Suddenly, she flipped them over and sat up, rubbing her hand over his hard length. He groaned as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Don't you think you'd be much more comfortable out of these restricting jeans? They seem a little…tight. I know I feel better now that I'm out of mine." Without getting his answer she deftly undid his jeans and pulled them off.

"Boxer briefs, sexy." He smiled deviously and with the speed only a vampire could possess, he had her under him once again. She gasped and then laughed. He began to kiss her again while his hands began a downward descent toward her thong. Hooking his fingers into the sides, he left her mouth and pulled the thong from her legs.

With her completely nude body displayed in front of him he looked at her in amazement and said, "I've never seen a more gorgeous sight. In my wildest dreams I never imagined Aphrodite herself would choose me, for you are most certainly a goddess."

She giggled, "I don't know whether to find that cheesy or romantic."

"Well, while you're thinking about it, I have other things to tend to." She was going to ask what he meant but then he began to trail kisses up the inside of her left leg. As he neared her core he looked up, unsure. Feeling the loss of his lips she looked up too.

"Isabelle, I have no idea what I'm doing. But I want to try and make you feel good." She smiled at his honesty, his thoughtfulness, and his innocence. She had never been with anyone like him.

"Can you show me…how to make you feel good?"

She noticed the earnest desire in his eyes and responded, "Okay." She didn't think she would ever be able to deny him anything, not now, not when she was irreversibly…

"I love you Simon. I'm yours however you want me, for as long as you want me."

"How about forever?"

"That's a long time."

"It will never be long enough."

"Kiss me." He moved up her body and complied with her request. As they kissed she took his right hand and brought it down to her heat. She moved his fingers up and down her wet slit, causing them both to moan.

Breaking from the kiss she said, "Place one of your fingers inside me, here. That's it. Now pump it in and out. All the way Simon, you won't hurt me. Yes, just like that. Now put in another. Oh God! No, no, don't stop! It feels good! Okay, one more finger, don't stop pumping!" She gasped. "So good!"

"Is this…will this?"

"Almost. One more thing." She stopped his fingers to find his thumb and guide it to her clit.

"Do you feel that little bump?" He nodded.

"Press it gently but firmly and move your thumb in a circle." He did and her breath hitched.

"Add…add your fingers! She could barely get the words out between pants. He nimbly worked his hand as he felt her walls move around him. She was shaking, teetering on the edge when he instinctually curled his fingers inward. That's when she lost all control and clamped down on him while screaming his name. As she basked in her orgasm he slid his fingers out of her and looked curiously at the juices in his hand. Then bringing them to his mouth he tasted it. She was sweet and tangy and utterly delicious. He didn't notice when her breathing returned to normal.

"Simon, what are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying the taste of my girlfriend. You know, I don't think there is anything about you that isn't perfect."

"There are plenty of people who would disagree with you about that."

"Fools, all of them."

"What made you do that anyway?"

"I was curious. I know the intoxicating taste of your mouth, your skin, and your blood and wondered how this would compare."

"And?" Isabelle was a bit curious herself.

"And I think it's a good thing I'm not a zombie or flesh eating bacteria." She looked at him in confusion.

"What I mean is I think every part of you would be delicious to me. You're definitely my drug of choice and I'm hopelessly addicted." She smiled.

"Definitely cheesy, but in a romantic way. Something that is purely my Simon."

"_Your_ Simon?"

"Yes, _my_ Simon."

"Always," and they kissed.

"So, what else can _your_ Simon do for you? I could try using my mouth—"

"No."

"No?"

"Unless you really want to. But we can always try that tomorrow night. What I want now is _you_." And she pushed his boxers down as far as she could get them. He sat up and finished removing them, placing himself back between her legs when he was done.

He noticed the surprised look on her face and asked, "What?"

"Nothing…you're just…you're so _big_!"

"Sure. That's just something society says women should say to men." She grabbed his head and looked at him with determination.

"I am _not_ just stroking your ego. Haven't you seen other guys?

"Isabelle, if I was caught scoping out another guy's junk I would probably be missing my balls." Tired of the tete-a-tete., she grabbed his length and began pumping. He groaned and laid his head on her shoulder."

"I surrender!" He choked out.

She stopped. "Good. Now, make love to me like you said you would."

Lining up the head of his cock with her wet entrance he entered her slowly, afraid of hurting her. What if he _was_ abnormally big? Could he damage her?

"Deeper," she said breathlessly. He pushed further in, feeling somewhat dizzy, just by the feel of her.

"Deeper Simon!" She begged and he pushed even farther in, groaning.

"Simon, I'm not going to break and you're not going to hurt me! _Please_, I need _all of you_!" With that he sheathed himself in her completely, causing his incisors to pop out in lust and pleasure.

"Isabelle…you'll have to tell me…how…you like it. What...what feels the best…for you," he panted as he begun to thrust into her. She just nodded quickly, eyes closed, as the sensation of Simon's cock in between her legs took over her body. He started out slow, making small movements inside of her. However, as she began meeting his thrusts she pulled her hips further away before pushing back towards him again. Taking the hint, he pulled almost all the way out before plunging in. Her tempo began to quicken and so did his.

Suddenly, she tilted her pelvis and said, "Deeper, harder, faster Simon! Press yourself against my clit when you push back in! Yes! Just like that! Oh my God!" She continued to moan his name between pants and whimpers.

"Isabelle…I could never have imagined…I…ohhhh…so warm…so—"

"I'm close Simon…so close," she said breathlessly, eyes closed.

"Tell me…what can I do…I'll do anything…" And then he thought of something.

"Isabelle…Isabelle, look at me."

"I…," she groaned with effort but her eyes suddenly flew open.

"_I love you_."

All it took were those three little words and the heartfelt look in his eyes and she was gone. Falling into a world of euphoria, the likes of which she had never experienced before. Simon continued thrusting, hoping to prolong her pleasure as she repeated his name over and over like a sweet melody. But soon, her walls clamped around his cock and squeezed it as she jerked in aftershocks, bringing on his own orgasm.

"Isabelle!" he yelled in bliss and awe, pushing himself in as far as he could go and draining himself in her. She shivered and gasped, another orgasm taking over her body, making her teeth rattle and her body quiver.

"What…oh shit!" she yelled. Simon was coming down from his high and looked down at Isabelle in concern.

"Isabelle, Isabelle are you okay?" He asked kind of frantically. She opened her eyes dazedly and grinned, still breathing hard.

"Okay…doesn't…even…cover it. I've never…I mean first…and then you. Wow. I don't…I don't think I can think straight." Simon smiled a huge smile and leaned down to kiss her. He didn't want to move but did so anyway and laid down by her side, head propped up on his elbow, just taking all of her in. Her body glistened with sweat while her breasts moved up and down with her heavy breathing. He was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with the beautiful woman in his bed. He hoped he had shown her that and wondered how he had lived so long without her.

"Simon," the sound of his name pulled him from his reverie and he looked into her tear filled eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked alarmed. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all. You were everything I could have ever dreamed of and more. These aren't sad tears, these are happy tears. And if you ever tell anyone I will deny it and then kick your ass, got it?" He smiled amused. "It's just; no one has ever cared about how _I_ felt or how to make _me_ happy, much less shown me through words and actions how much I mean to them. I could _feel_ your love like a living, breathing thing that you created just for me. And then when you looked into my eyes and said it, in that moment, my life became complete. I've never been so happy and peaceful in my life. I love you so very much."

Simon wiped her tears away with his thumbs and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. "So I guess that means I did okay for my first time?" He grinned.

"Let's put it this way. If that is what sex is supposed to be like, I've never had sex. So I'm choosing to count you as my first…and my last. Because there will never be anyone else, ever."

"I like the sound of that." And they kissed again.


	21. Chapter 21- Blessedness

**WARNING! This Chapter has VERY DARK elements. As in, you will wonder if I'm (Rated M)-entally stable. Seriously, it's twisted. Also, more lemony goodness.**

* * *

Sebastian perused the dungeons but nothing there seemed to grab his interest. Sure, he had many "playthings" in which to choose from, but he found them all quite tiresome at the moment. Then while wandering down a hallway, he happened upon Paulette.

"Master, it's so wonderful to run into you. How are the plans going? Anything I can do to help? You know I would do _anything_ for you." Sebastian assessed her for a moment, eyes narrowing with the tip of a pointer finger touching his chin. She seemed very eager to please.

"_Anything_, you say?"

"Oh yes, anything."

"Does that anything include giving me your body?" He had closed the distance between them and was whispering in her ear, his hot breath causing her eyelids to flutter shut.

"Oh hell, especially my body," she moaned. Smirking, he swiftly grabbed her cold hand and pulled her down the hall with him.

"There's something I've been wanting to try but I just haven't found the time to do so. I must warn you though; it's a bit…kinky."

"Sounds yummy and titillating." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"You're not scared?'

"Not at all, I've been hoping you would see how much of a…asset…I could be. The things I could do for you…"

"Really? Then I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Stopping, he tore a long strip of fabric from his shirt and covered her eyes. Then leading her down a number of hallways he finally pulled her into a room. Locking the door behind them he said, "We wouldn't want to be disturbed now would we?" She just smiled in anticipation. As he stepped in front her she could feel his presence and raised her hands to touch him.

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching until I say so." She growled in frustration but stayed still.

"Good, you can follow orders." That was when he grabbed her roughly and smashed his lips into hers. His kisses were harsh, vicious, lacking even the slightest hint of false pleasantry or passion. He bit her lips savagely a number of times causing her to whimper, but she did not pull away. Pushing her backwards, she soon felt something hit the back of her knees, compelling her to tumble onto a bed. With lightning speed Sebastian was on top of her, assaulting her neck and shoulders with the same viciousness as he did her lips. Grabbing her hands with his he brought them above her head where she felt the hardness of metal before the intense, searing heat of a burn. She screamed but he quickly brought his hand down over her mouth to muffle the noise.

"Now Paulette," he said in her ear, "if you relax, your wrists will rest on the back of the manacles where I have generously placed felt. However, should you continue to struggle as you are now, you will most certainly feel the singeing blaze of the blessed metal on the inner side of the manacles. Your choice." She relaxed slightly but he noticed her sudden shaking and the wetness on her makeshift blind, causing him to smile cruelly.

"Are you sure you're still willing to do _anything_? Give me your body for my own pleasures?"

"Y-yes. I…I trust you Master."

"Stupid little bloodsucker, you should never trust anyone." Then stuffing a rag in her mouth, he promptly placed duct tape over it, uninterested in listening to any pleading she may do. Picking up a knife made of blessed metal he cut her clothes from her body, making sure the knife connected with her skin the entire time. She screamed and struggled against the gag and the manacles, the latter only causing further damage. When he was done he stared down at her bloody body. She wasn't anything special but she would do. He undressed himself and then went around and took her blindfold off. She blinked several times before taking his body in. Her eyes widened and then zeroed in on his large cock.

"Is this what you've been wanting Paulette? Me?" She nodded her head, eyes not leaving his manhood.

"Then you shall have it." He stated as he placed a finger in her sex and frowned.

"It's a pity that vampires are cold _everywhere_. It isn't very inviting to your partners." Bending her legs at the knees, he manacled her ankles to either side of the bed near her bottom. "Don't worry, those aren't blessed. That wouldn't be very sporting of me would it?"

Walking over to the large call button on wall he pressed it. "Jackson!?" Sebastian summoned.

"Yes Master?" Jackson responded.

"Cart the little Were from cell six down to room three. I want her bare, over easy, and of course rig-hoisted. Understand? And make it snappy!"

"Yes Master!"

Turning to Paulette, Sebastian explained, "Don't worry, you will have me, well, a facsimile of me. I had some models made that are exact replicas of what you see here." He grabbed his cock. Then pulling a metal contraption from underneath the end of the bed, he let it unfold until the tip of a large metal cock hovered in front of her sex.

"You should be honored my dear Paulette, for I have chosen you to be the first recipient of my blessed cock." Her eyes widened in fear as she fully began to understand what he meant. She

tried to speak but couldn't, so she sobbed instead. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. When Sebastian opened it, Jackson stood behind a rolling bed with a Were strapped to it, naked, face down, with her ass in the air. Noticing Sebastian's state of undress, Jackson adverted his eyes only to see Paulette. He observed her predicament but only commented, "As you requested Master. Is there anything more I can do for you?"

"Yes, you can make sure we are not disturbed. Now go." Jackson bowed and left the room quickly, questioning, not for the first time, what he was doing working for such monsters.

* * *

"Isabelle, what happened towards the end there when you started to shiver and yelled, 'Oh shit'?"

Isabelle blushed. "Well, I've never been with a vampire before. I mean, not beyond kissing and touching. I figured out pretty quickly that they're only really interested in my blood and I am _not_ a blood bag. Anyways, since vampires don't radiate body heat, you're cold, and I didn't think about it…" She sighed and blushed even more. "So…so when you had your orgasm and shot your cum into me…it was cold and unexpected." Simon raised his eyebrows but she continued. "And well, it triggered another orgasm that felt kind of different but in a really awesome, spectacular way." She smiled, looking at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was…well…it was just…wow."

"Is that the only part you liked?" Simon was suddenly worried that she had only enjoyed herself because of the pleasurable side effects of his vampirism, not because of anything Simon had done himself.

Cocking her head to the side and scrunching her head up she asked, "Is that what you're worried about? That I only enjoyed it because of the biting and the unexpected orgasm, the things that you can do because you're a vampire?" He looked down at his hands. "Simon, I don't care _what_ you are. You could somehow become a full-on demon and I would risk demon pox for you! I love you! Everything about tonight, everything you did…was perfect. You gave me three orgasms and it was the first time you've ever had sex! And two of those three orgasms were all you, just Simon, no vampire abilities involved. Is the vampire thing a plus? Yes. But you will find that there are also advantages to me being a Shadowhunter. You just haven't experienced them yet, not sexually anyway. I would hope that when you do you won't thank God that I'm not a mundane or some other creature. That you would love me and enjoy me as Isabelle, not as a Shadowhunter. It goes both ways you know."

He pulled her against his body and kissed her gently but passionately. "I will love you forever Isabelle, remember? No matter what. Of course, now that you've brought it up, I am quite curious as to these Shadowhunter abilities you speak of."

She smiled deviously, one finger making circles around his left nipple. "Oh I don't know, you probably aren't _that_ interested. I'm not even sure you could keep up to be honest."

He brought his hand down and hitched her right leg over his hip, causing a small gasp to escape her lips. "Did I not show you how fast of a learner I am tonight? Must I prove it again?" Then he reached his left hand around her hitched leg and pushed a finger into her core. She closed her eyes and slowly exhaled at the feeling of his finger pumping into her. Soon a second finger joined the first and to his surprise she took the leg that had been hitched over his hip and extended it to rest on his left shoulder. His eyes widened at her flexibility and he inserted a third finger while pressing his thumb to her clit like she showed him earlier.

"So you still think I can't keep up?" he whispered seductively in her ear. She just moaned, unable to concentrate on his words as heat spread throughout her pelvis and a tingling started deep within her, building as he pumped his fingers and teased her clit.

"Now I could keep up this pace and get you to the finish line, fulfilling that need you're feeling oh _so_ badly right now. But, I could also do this," and he started moving his fingers in out of her at the enhanced speed of a vampire. It made her head spin with pleasure as he gave her clit only intermittent attention. He stared into her eyes, enjoying how they were widened in awe, her mouth open, unable to do anything but breathe short gasping breaths.

"Your response is so beautiful; I could watch you all night. Instead, I think I'll show you what else I can do." She looked at him dazedly, eyebrows raised, before he pulled his hand away from her sex and plunged his cock in, deeper than before due to their position. He rolled her onto her back, one hand on the extended leg on his shoulder and the other finding her waist, using his grasp for leverage. Then he started to pump into her, with the same speed his hand had pumped into her before. At first he just focused on filling her, avoiding her g-spot and any friction to her clit. She moaned incessantly and with need as his fangs unsheathed themselves and a growl began low in his chest.

After five minutes or so she grabbed his hair fiercely, gritted her teeth, and spat out, "Need…now…can't take…Simon!" With that he smiled in triumph and changed his angle, hitting both her g-spot and clit. Within seconds she was screaming with release, her walls pressing in around his cock, clamping down on him hard, causing his release as well. And just like before, when she felt his cold seed shoot into her body she was wracked with yet another orgasm that had her body convulsing in pleasure. When he finally pulled out she was trembling, especially her legs. Every nerve in her was pulsating with gratification and exhaustion. Moving behind her he spooned her naked form, pulling her close to him as he stroked her hair, back, and sides in an attempt to soothe her into a relaxed state. It must have worked because eventually he felt her pulse slow, her breathing even out, and her body go limp. Peeking over her sleeping form, he saw the content smile on her face and kissed her cheek. He then fell into a deep sleep himself.

* * *

"Okay, now we can get this party started." Sebastian clapped his hands together and rubbed them in giddy anticipation. Paulette looked over at the young Were whose face was turned in her direction. She had been bridled like a horse and her eyes seemed almost vacant. She wasn't putting up a fight, which might have been due to her obvious malnourishment. In truth though, she looked more like someone who had given up all hope. Normally, Paulette would have been hissing at a Were that was that close to her, however, looking at the girl and knowing what would soon be happening to them both, she could only share in the girl's hopelessness.

Sebastian bent down at the end of Paulette's bed and flipped on a switch near the base of the metal contraption. As it warmed up he went to a panel on the wall and hit a few buttons. Then opening a small laptop, he checked the screen which displayed a wide view of Paulette on the bed. Making some adjustments with the keyboard, he focused in on her closer.

"Smile Paulette, you're on camera." He grinned ominously. "It's important for my research to record this momentous occasion. It will go far in ensuring my future dominance over your fellow vampire sisters and brothers. By understanding your weaknesses, I can better use them should I have any problems. It only helps that this particular experiment is especially cruel and let's face it, totally unnecessary. Gotta say though, I'm getting horny as hell just waiting to see what happens. That's why I brought Six here. I'm going to ride her like the animal she is while, well, it looks like you will see soon enough…"

The next thing Paulette felt was a slow penetrating burning inside her sex. She screamed against the gag and thrashed, trying to get away from it but nothing she did helped. Soon, the large metal cock was fully inserted within her, unmoving, intensifying her muffled screaming. When it finally pulled out it was covered in blood and Paulette was crying uncontrollably.

"That was beautiful. And the screams you made were like a fine symphony to my ears. Did you like the feel of me? Was it all you hoped for?" He didn't wait for her answer; he just turned a dial on the contraption and patted her inner thigh. "Get ready for the most unforgettable screw of your life."

With that, the cock pushed inside her again and started up a slow rhythm, at first pulling all the way out before pushing back in but soon keeping contact with her delicate skin at all times, giving her no relief at all. As her strangled screams and cries echoed in the room Sebastian enjoyed the show and the sounds. Blood poured from Paulette's sex and dripped from her wrists. Unable to withstand the throbbing of his cock any longer, Sebastian went around to the back side of the Were and picked up the reins connected to a bit in her mouth. Then grabbing her ass he pushed his cock deep into her puckered hole. She made a noise of surprise and then shrieked in tormented agony.

Pulling back on the reins he yelled, "Oh hell, nice tight ass! I knew that little body of yours would squeeze my cock good and tight!" Then growling at her cries he added, "That's right, vocalize the feeling of my cock in your snug, virgin, ass you little bitch!" The Were couldn't speak with the bit in her mouth, cutting harshly into her tongue, but she howled in anguish. Sebastian continued to watch the assault on Paulette as blood flowed from her hole and seeped deep into the mattress. The metal cock had begun to pound into her faster as her muted screams became less frequent and the faint sound of gurgling took over. She was convulsing, but not in pleasure, her eyes just staring at the ceiling.

The sight of the blood along with Paulette's obvious suffering made Sebastian thrust into the Were harder and faster, pulling on the reins to elicit more sounds of misery and distress.

"Let me hear it you little bitch! Let me hear your screams as I torture and stretch your taut little asshole!" He smacked the Were's ass viciously over and over again. "Are you going to cum for me Six? Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" Of course, she couldn't answer so she continued wail.

Suddenly, blood began to bubble up at the edges of the duct tape over Paulette's mouth. She had even stopped moving. Seeing his gruesome masterpiece come to fruition he thrust himself into the Were one more time as hard as he could, making sure to damage her internally before blowing his wad. Then for good measure he thrust in twice more, ripping her even further, while pulling on the reins ferociously.

Dismounting the Were he sighed, smacked her ass harshly, and laughed. "I knew your fine bitch ass would come in handy. Damn, if I didn't needed that! So much more relaxed now." Then he approached Paulette, the metal cock still thrusting into her. Turning to the contraption he turned it off and pulled it back to observe his handiwork. What he saw looked like fresh ground meat and he smiled in delight. Then walking up to her head he stared down into her dead eyes. She wasn't permanently dead of course, vampires were tougher than that. But the power he felt was exhilarating. He could, of course, kill her for real, but he was satisfied at the moment.

Taking one more look back he stated to no one in particular, "Mmmm…that put me in the mood for a raw steak. Think I'll go to the kitchen and feed my need." Unlocking the door and opening it he said, "Sweet dreams," and left.


End file.
